The Deceived One
by ThePurityHeart-1
Summary: A girl from Earth arrives in the Mario universe and has released the dead villains! Rated T for violence and swearing in farther chapters. R&R please.
1. The Arrival of the Girl

_Chapter One_

_The Arrival_

_Have you ever wondered what happened to the villains after the player beats them? Well, I'll tell you… The villains fall into a deep, deep sleep in a world that is unknown. But a girl with a kind heart will come unknowingly and release the villains. She will think that they would change their ways and become friends with the girl but… she had no idea that she was being deceived._

There was a world out there which was full of human beings. That world is called Earth. It's an interesting place filled with interesting things and interesting creatures. Why am I talking about the Earth? Because I'm being dramatic, anyway— In that world lived a specific girl who soon will make the greatest mistake of her life yet... Be happy with it. Why? Let's find out. But first let's get to know the character.

The girl's name was Helen. Her life was just a normal teenage life of an only child who loved gaming and anime. In her free time she usually plays games, especially, Mario Universe related. During anytime she would be dreaming of going there someday though it doesn't exist yet she dreamed anyway.

Let's get to the story, shall we?

One perfectly hot, humid, normal day of the beginning of June Helen sat on the floor in her bedroom playing on her laptop. She yawned absentmindedly. Her fingers lay still on the keys as she stared at the screen. She was bored. Gazing around at the objects at the room she contemplated on doing something to keep her away from the boredom. Nothing popped out to her.

Suddenly a purple clawed hand emerged from the floor behind her and grabbed her by the waist. Her heart climbed into her throat, she was unable to scream. Unexpectedly the hand pulled her downwards through the floor and into the darkness. Helen felt the pull on her waist start to loosen as she descended into the unknown. Soon the hand let go off her and then she met the ground followed by a soft thud. She laid there for a moment, horrified to move. After a few moments of heavy breathing she slowly sat up and gazed around at the darkness.

"Wh-where…?" She began but soon stopped when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. A dim light shined in the distance. Carefully she rose and made her way towards the light. Almost immediately other orbs of light flashed on which made her jump. She looked around her at the enigma, luminous orbs. As she stared she began to notice there was something inside the orbs… people. Not human beings but creatures… the bosses of the Mario Universe… Helen's eyes grew wide as she recognized them. One in particular caught her eye. He wore purple and yellow themed jester garment and a comedy mask. His eyes were closed and he has a small smile on his lips like he was dreaming.

She gasped, "Dimentio!

Instantly she raced over to the orb he was inside. She placed a hand on the orb. It felt like liquid yet solid… strange… how was it giving off light? She shook her head and looked at the incased jester and began to wonder how to get him out. She balled his hand into a fist and knocked on the orb. Nothing happened. Slowly she circled the orb then stopped abruptly as she spotted another familiar figure… enclosed in a huge orb…

The Shadow Queen…

Helen gasped and stumbled back, staring up at the malevolent, demon queen. After what felt like hours of staring at the incased queen she lowered her gaze and saw something sticking out of the orb and writing that looked like it was etched in. Hesitantly she stepped forward until she was in front of it. The thing sticking out of the orb was now coming into focus. It was a… Ninja star. Helen blinked, confused. Her eyes glanced at the writing. She adjusted her glasses and read the words,

_**'Whoever pulls out this star will awaken all villains whom are now dead…'**_

She glimpsed at her surroundings then at Dimentio. Temptation filled her. She wanted to pull the Ninja star out desperately to get Dimentio out.

She waited for moment. "Ok… Set free a bunch of evil people because I'm selfish or… trying to find the heck out of this place…"

Slowly her hand began to reach towards the Ninja star. Quickly she stopped and slapped her hand. "What would Jesus do? Not that."

Casually she turned and started to walk away. Before she was at least four yards away from the large orb temptation enclosed her again and she ran back over to the Ninja star and yanked it out.

Suddenly the whole room began to shake. Dropping the Ninja star Helen ran back, tripped and then covered her head as all the orbs burst open spraying water and glass everywhere. Moments elapsed and the room stopped vibrating. Slowly Helen uncovered her head and looked about. Everyone was out of their orbs including Dimentio. His back was to her and he was on his knees, looking at his gloved hands curiously. She quickly stood and dashed over to him, going around other creatures as she ran. Once she reached him she knelt and hugged him from behind. Surprising he jerked his head back and studied her with his midnight black and shinning gold eyes.

"… Who… are you…?" He asked with a light British accent.

Helen's heart skipped a beat. His voice was like music to her. She left so in love. She gazed at him blankly.

Quickly she answered the question before she forgot, "H-Helen."

A charming zest smile appeared on his mask lips, "Helen?"

Her heart did a little dance. She was completely lovestuck. Her eyes glistened as she stared at him. Dimentio snickered.

Suddenly there was a bone chilling laugh which filled the stagnate air. Wincing Helen gripped his arm tightly. He looked at her with an unreadable smiling expression. Abruptly he stood after the laugh slowly ceased. Smiling sweetly down at her he patted her head and floated toward a crowd of villains surrounding the Shadow Queen. Helen gulped as he left her alone.

The queen gazed down at the large crowd forming.

"Alright, Queenie, what's the deal here? What's goin' on?" Cackletta the undead witch questioned with a sneer.

The dark queen pointed at the girl with her purple clawed hand, "She is the one."

All eyes turned to Helen who was picking up one of the glasses that broke.

"But she is having weakness!" Fawful exclaimed in his fitful English.

Grinning Dimentio picked up the Ninja star off the floor, "Now, now, never judge a book by its cover."

The Shadow Queen looked at the jester, "Dimentio, why don't you give her the item. She trusts you the most."

"Does she now?" He said sarcastically. "I'll be honored!" He bowed to her and swept back over to the girl, grinning.

When he reached her he handed her the star. She looked up at him curiously.

"Take it." He said simply. She did, studied it, then looked back at him.

"What is this for?"

"This little star can do anything your heart desires."

"… Can it wear jester attire?" She inquired with a smirk.

Dimentio couldn't help but grin, "Very funny." He continued, "I'm sure that isn't one of them."

Surprisingly he liked the girl's humor.

She gave a girly giggle, "Of i_course not/i_!"

He knelt down beside her and gazed directly into her eyes solemnly yet with a wide smirk, "May I quickly remind you, this," he tapped the Ninja Star lightly, "can do anything you desire, can make all of your wildest dreams come true but it'll take much time before that."

Blush had crept up onto her cheeks. She gazed down at the Ninja Star, "Anything I desire…" she repeated softly to herself.

A small devilish grin appeared on the jester's lips. Gracefully in one movement he stood and swept over to the group.

The Queen almost had the exact same grin. She nodded, "Go with her." When he left she gazed at the two Beans, "you two go with him."

"Excuse me?" The old witch hissed harshly.

"Keep an eye on the jester and make sure he does his job. I'll send him a little present later if he shows any sign of suspicion that he'll betray. Jester's cannot be trusted." The Shadow Queen gave a short nod to someone in the group the turned back to the Beans.

The apprentice and the witch exchanged glances then looked over at Dimentio who was standing behind Helen with a grin as mischievous and wide as possible. Fawful noticed his index and middle fingers were intertwined…

After a few moments of pure silence Helen, the jester and the two Beans disappeared.


	2. The Device

Chapter two

The Device

In a flash the small group appeared in a picturesque hill next to the Mushroom Kingdom's castle. Helen breathed in the pure fresh air and smiled. Gazing over at three she noticed the two Beans grimaces.

Fawful growled harshly, "Why did you have the bring us here?"

"I-I'm sorry… It-it was the first thing I-I thought of," she replied hastily, slightly afraid of the furious Bean.

"Calm yourself, child," He turned his head and gave him a cold look warning him to be quiet which made the little bean flinch. The jester turned to the girl and smiled charmingly, "Do not worry your pretty little head, my dear!" He patted her on the head when he said this then added in a whisper, "You won't have to deal with them soon enough."

She gave him a clueless look but he just smiled and said, "Come now, dear, let's get to work!"

Cackletta eyed him suspiciously as he took Helen away from the group.

When they got away from the Beanish folk Helen stopped Dimentio, "Wait, Dimentio, what is the point of this… thing."

She gestured to the star.

The jester pondered for a brief while then answered cheerfully, "Why, you want to be happy don't you? Like I said this can do anything you set your mind to! It'll take time… years maybe though I am not certain."

Helen's eyes were wide at the idea. It was too much to take in. One moment she was in the real world and next she was with her favorite villain in the Mario Universe.

He chuckled at her reaction and smiled, "Shall we begin?"

Minutes or hours elapsed Helen was panting. All the energy was out of her.

"C-can we… t-take a break… pleeaaase?" She pleaded.

Dimentio was grinning she had done a nice job though she had failed many times at perfecting her reappearing she was improving. He simply nodded and she dragged herself over to a nearby tree and sat down.

Keeping his famous grin on his face he sat next to her, very close. She stared at him from the corner of her eye blushing. Then she left something on her hand. Looking down she noticed Dimentio's hand on hers. The blush grew on her cheeks. The jester noticed this as well and his grin grew wider. He clasped her hand and squeezed it. After a moment he let go and put his arm around her shoulders. Startled she jumped. Dimentio snickered in amusement. He couldn't help but smile at this. He couldn't believe that she loved him this much and trusted him. He was never loved before. This felt new to him. It gave him an odd feeling inside. He couldn't figure out why. He was a monster and he knew it. What is so attractive to this girl? He looked up thoughtfully, racking his brain for an answer. That's when he noticed the sky and lost his train of thought. It was bright red and violet. Gorgeous.

'To bad there won't be a sunset like this for long… when I take over… and **not fail.**'

He gazed over at Helen who was now asleep. He gave a silent sigh. Quietly he got up careful not to disturb her and floated down the hill toward the two Beanish folks.

Smiling deviously he silently flew towards them. When he reached them they seemed very bored by their countenances except Fawful who was nibbling on a sandwich.

When the bean witch noticed the jester she scowled and asked slowly, "Well?"

"The girl still needs to practice it's coming along nicely though" he answer glancing up at her on the hill with a smirk.

"When is she going to learn all its powers! I'm getting impatient already!" She asked angrily.

"Have patients you certainly need it. You're grumpier than you were years ago!" The jester snickered to himself as Cackletta growled at him.

"Besides if all the powers are given to her now, we'll have to start all over and begin from scratch like a sadistic artist painting a—!"

"Oh shut it with your _stupid_ similes!"

Dimentio only continued smile, unfazed by her words, "The Queen's are going absolutely perfect! Though… I am going to need more time…"

"Excuse me? You? What about us?"

"Were you the one teaching her how to teleport?"

She grew silent.

"I thought so."

Cackletta sighed, "I wanna rule the world already! Can't you speed it up without having it backfire?"

Dimentio rolled his eyes, "You know all brilliant plans must take time." The jester sat in the air with his hands behind his head and legs over one another, "For example yours Cackletta." He wave a finger at her, "You too Fawful."

The little bean paused in his eating.

"Don't you two remember how long you had to wait for your plans to be set in motion? Surely I remember mine."

Fawful gazed downward and began to grumble about the red and green 'staches and the koopa. Cackletta eyes narrowed as she glared at the ground.

"So you do remember" The jester mused, keeping his grin, "good."

The witch looked at him in disgust, "Hey, Dim, you won't happen to try to betray the Queen like you did with that Blecky guy, huh?"

Dimentio gave a hearty with a slight touch of insane laugh, "Well, well, Cackletta, you seem to be observing me! Reading my mind maybe? Haha! I assure you old bean that I, Dimentio, _Master of Dimensions! Pleaser of Crowds! _That I am _humble _and very loyal to the Shadow Queen. May I repeat," He drew a bit close to her face and broke into a whisper, "**Very.**_** Loyal.**_"

His lips grinned as he withdrew and resumed back into her original position.

"I'm sure everything you said was true" She responded, her words filled with sarcasm. She crossed her arms.

He blinked obliviously surprised and looked at her with narrowed eyes yet he smiled. "Why don't my words convince you? Everything I said was true. What have I done to deserve this attention? I have done nothing to you! Nothing! You should trust me!" He seemed a bit angry now that he was on his short monolog. There was only a small smile left on his masked face.

She glared coldly at him, "You're a jester. Why should I trust you? You probably have something up your sleeve. You're insane."

His smile finally disappeared when she said that last word, "Insane?" Suddenly he broke into a laugh filled with insanity but it quickly stopped. He hovered close to her face and gripped the front of her cloak, "I assure you Cackletta but **I am not ****insane.**" He said the word with some difficulty like something was caught in his throat. He turned his head slightly to the right to see Fawful holding a gun to the jester's head. The jester grinned again and knocked the gun out of the beans hand. The gun rolled down the hill and into a little river.

Fawful stared after the gun then glance back at Dimentio with a hard glare.

The jester burst into laughter again and let go of the witch. He floated a couple inches away then stopped, "I am not that word you speak of and you CAN trust me, dear beans! You can always trust jesters!" He stated starting another monolog. Cackletta groaned quietly and hung her head.

As he continued the sky began to grow darker. "And further more-!" When the jester finally turned around he saw the two beans fell asleep.

"How rude," He glared at them with an odd expression of frustration and a small puppy dog pout which looked a bit weird on him.

He crossed his arms and gazed around at the sky. He noted the stars and the mood. It was a beautiful night but the jester didn't care. He floated there transfixed on the moon for a few minutes the tore his gaze away and floated back up the hill. When he reached the top he stared at Helen for a moment the cautiously sat down next to her and slowly took her hand. Smiling he looked back up at the stars and began to start counting them. It was when he was up in the thousands is when he began to grow tired. Finally he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Splashing woke the jester up the next morning. Dimentio roused up and rubbed his sleepy eyes. He blinked a few times to adjust to the bright sunlight. He wanted to curl up in the shade if he could but he restrained and looked down the hill and saw a black clad man tossing pebbles. The man gazed up at the jester, "I see your finally up."

The jester blinked. He stood and floated towards the man to look at him more closely. White eyes. Brown mustache. Black mask. And a green hat with a backwards 'L'. Dimentio recognized him instantly, "Mr. L!" He cried, "How nice to see you… alive again…" He said hiding the slight distaste.

He snorted at this and stood up.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"Cacky told Queenie that you might be up to something so she instructed me to build a little present for you." Mr. L explained with a proud grin as he brought out a mechanical bracelet. "This little beauty will keep your thoughts and actions limited when you get a little nutty up there." He tapped his head.

'Limit?' Dimentio thought. He hated being caged in like that. He shuddered under his skin. It left like he could do anything. Worthless. Useless. Like a puppy in a pound. If that thing was on him he couldn't continue his plan. Quickly he back away from the masked man, snarling.

"Now just hold still you messed up jester!" Mr. L almost screamed, lunging at him. He felt like was his time for revenge and it was perfect!

"No!" He threw an energy sphere at him and scrambled away as quickly as possible. Mr. L rapidly dodged and ran after him. He noticed the two Beans watching them with interest. The masked man shouted at them, "force him down!"

The Beans exchanged looks and nodded then ran to the other side of the hill to cut him off. They scrambled up the tree Helen was still sleeping under and waited for Dimentio to pass by. After a brief while he began to come close. When he was feet away they with grace dropped off the tree and landed in front of him. The jester skidded to a halt and was about to turn around but was to slow. The Beans grabbed a hold of him. Dimentio struggled and squirmed as he tried to force himself out of their grasp. Mr. L rushed over to them, smiling.

Glaring at him with great insanity in his eyes he kicked the masked man in the gut and thrashed his arms out of the Beans' grasp. But the Beans were agile, especially Fawful, they grabbed the jester once again. With effort Mr. L slowly stood up.

"Hurry up!" Cackletta shouted over Dimentio's ranting and screaming.

Hastily he put the bracelet on his wrist and snapped the clasp.

"What's going on?"

All heads turned to the girl who was now wide awake and staring at all of them.

She looked at Mr. L and titled her head, "I thought you were part of Luigi?"

Mr. L raised an eyebrow looking confused, "Luigi…?"

"I'll explain later!" Cackletta said suddenly. "Right now we have to—Would you stop that?"

She glared at Dimentio who was gnawing on the bracelet, trying desperately to get it off and also growling like a messed up dog. He stopped and looked at her for a moment then continued to bite at the device.

"Wh-what's wrong with him…?" Helen asked slowly staring at Dimentio with concern

"Don'tcha know, stupid? He's nutty." She tapped the jester's head then quickly withdrew when he almost bit her hand clean off her arm.

Mr. L sighed, "It still has some bugs in it." He pulled out a remote from his pocket and pressed a button. Dimentio's eyes grew wide and howled with pain. The bracelet was flickering sparks out and let out a shock into Dimentio. He shook violently. Immediately Helen ran over to him and hugged him tightly.

Everyone looked at her in shock even Dimentio. She then noticed the bracelet and glared at Mr. L, "Take that off him!"

"Listen, girl, first of all; you're not the authority of me and second the reason we have that on him is so that he won't murder us."

"MURDER?" Dimentio suddenly shrieked, "I don't MURDER!" he went into a crazed laugh then stopped as another shock reverberated through him again. He screamed in pain once again.

"You're just making it worse!" She yelled at the mustached man and fingered with the device.

"Hey! Quit it!" He tried to force her away but she restrained and finally got it off him. Grinning Dimentio shoved Mr. L away from her and hugged her oh-so tightly crying out, "Oh my savor!"

Bright blush crept onto the girl's cheeks. Her heart raced.

"No matter how sweet that is, you still have to be limited." Mr. L said picking up the bracelet.

Dimentio snarled at him.

"Stay back!" Helen stood between them.

The jester stared at her for a few moments then grinned smugly and crossed his arms. He stuck his tongue out at him. Mr. L's face grew red in his Italian anger. He pushed the girl aside and snapped the bracelet of Dimentio's neck.

"I had enough of this!" Mr. L cried as he turned back to Helen, "You're not allowed to fool with my intentions!"

"You can't tell me what to do! Who gives you the authority?" Helen screamed back.

Mr. L crosses his arms, "You'll know soon enough. But now Dimi here has to suffer what we've suffered…"

Helen glared at him through tearstained eyes. "You're heartless!" With that she ran off.

"Nice job, Mr. L." Dimentio retorted.

Mr. L pressed the button once more. The jester shrieked then growled at the Italian, "I hate you."

"Likewise."

"Dude, listen, we have to do something about our looks. We can't go walking around like this someone will recognize us. We need a disguise!" Cackletta said to the mustache man.

He pondered for a few moments then looked at the jester. A small devious smile appeared on his face. "I have an idea.."


	3. Stealing a Certain Castle

Chapter three

Stealing a certain castle

Dimentio glared coldly at him, "I am not doing this."

"Why not?" He asked a bit confused.

"I refuse to be human!"

He sighed, "It's not that bad!"

He studied him for a moment. "Are you sure about that?"

Mr. L put his hands on his hips and glared, "… Yes, I'm sure."

"… You look like a woman doing that." Cackletta commented suddenly.

Dimentio burst into laughter at this. The masked man looked at her harshly then turned back to the jester who continued to laugh.

"Shut up!"

After a few moments he obeyed and just grinned.

Sighing Mr. L clenched the remote then crossed his arms so Dimentio would notice, "How about you cooperate or you'll be shocked again."

The jester narrowed his mix-matched eyes. After minutes of complete silence he finally snapped his fingers.

Instantly he felt different his insanity faded away completely. He blinked… Slowly he touched his mask's lips. It felt like his own yet didn't like it wasn't part of his face anymore. How strange. The jester slowly gazed over at the Beans who were now completely different.

Their skin was now pale. Cackletta had tangled midnight hair flowing to her shoulders. Fawful, like his mistress, had the same mangled hair color.

'This isn't according to any of my plans' Dimentio whispered to himself. Suddenly a small jolt came from the bracelet. The jester flinched but tried to show no emotion. He looked back at the Italian who was glancing around.

"Lost your remote?" He asked with a silent prayer.

"No," he waved the remote which was still in his hand. The jester pouted disappointed.

He continued, "Has anyone seen Helen?"

Suddenly there was a shriek, "HIYA!"

In seconds the Italian was on the ground with the girl on top of him.

"What in the Underwhere was that?"

The girl giggled, "You said _underwear_!"

Dimentio couldn't help but grin. She was beginning to like this girl and her since of humor.

He sighed, "I did not…"

"_Kay!_" She replied continuing to giggle.

"… Get off!"

"Fine!" She got off and brushed the dust off her, "It's good thing you broke my fall that would've hurt," she said gazing up at the tree branches.

"Yeah…. Good thing…" Mr. L grumbled quietly, stretching his back and moaning in pain.

"… I didn't break anything did I?" She asked unexpectedly.

"What? No."

"Ok, good."

He raised his eyebrow, "You care?"

"Sure…"

He stared at her for a moment, "…You're an odd human."

Helen just grinned.

After a short awkward silence there was a growl. Both the girl and jester looked at the Italian and giggled, "Is someone _hungry?_"

Glancing at one another surprised they said that simultaneously, they looked back at Mr. L who was blushing in embarrassment.

"Umm… I-I guess..."

"Should we go down there then?" Cackletta finally said gesturing to Toad Town.

"Y-yeah."

"Wait, L, won't they recognize you?" Helen questioned a bit worried.

"Who'd recognize him?" Dimentio snorted.

The girl glared at him.

"Wh-what? I was just saying the truth!"

She rolled her eyes and then ripped Mr. L's mask off him and snatched his hat. "There!"

"Hey! Give them back!"

Helen extended her arm and held him place by her hand.

Dimentio burst into laughter again as the two bean humans cackled in amusement.

Smirking she explained to him calming the Italian down, "Listen, L, you want food?"

"Uh-yea."

"Then you have to go down there without this," she shook the items in her hand, "If you go down there with these on the Toads and the Mario Bros—"

He raised an eyebrow, "'Mario Bros'? He has a brother?"

"U-umm…" She glanced at the now human witch and back at the mechanic, "Your questions will be answered later. For now just get your food without these."

He crossed his arms, stubbornly, "Fine."

Cackletta suddenly spoke, "You know, they're all be suspicious anyway if they see five unknown humans in this world and follow us here and interrogate us! If they find out who we are… well in this state it'll probably be useless to try to fight." Cackletta then muttered something about Fawful's gun being in the water.

"Hello, am I invisible? I have magic on my side," the jester reminded her as an energy sphere appeared in his hand.

Her eyes narrowed, "I don't trust you. You'll probably leave without us!"

The jester chuckled, "Oh don't worry! I'll never do that!"

She glared at him skeptically.

"Um, guys, Helen's gone again." Mr. L said pointing at the place she once was.

"Geez! Does this girl have ADHD or something?" Cackletta asked rhetorically.

"Hi."

All of them looked directly at… Helen.

Mr. L blinked then his eyes narrowed, "Where were you?"

"The Town, getting food, don't worry no one saw me…. Maybe… possibly… hopefully…" She grinned covering her embarrassment.

"Why couldn't you wait?"

She continued, "Because I skipped dinner yesterday and breakfast and it's now-" She gaze up at the sun's location, "About twelve," Then look back at him, "I don't like to starve ok? So if you excuse me." She waved a brown bag, "I'm going to eat."

With that she left the group of villains.

Dimentio stared after her with a smirk, "She reminds me of… _me_."

Mr. L rolled his eyes, "C'mon… let's go. Wait, where's my stuff?"

Without speaking Fawful pointed behind the black clad man. He jerked his head over his shoulder and saw his hat and mask. He picked them back up and started to put them back on.

"'Mister'"

He took glimpse over his shoulder to see Cackletta stand there, "I think that brat's right, you should leave those there."

After a moment he sighed and put them back down. "And what about you two? It's easy to spot you."

"Hmm," Cackletta grinned, "I'm not a sorceress for nothing!"

Waving her hand her clothes began to change. A moment passed and now she wore a purple top and a long orange skirt.

Mr. L stared at her for a few moments then spoke, "Wow, you look good in orange."

"I know I do." She blinked, "Did you just complement me?"

"What? No! Uh, let's go." He stopped and glanced around for Dimentio. Then he spotted him flying after Helen. Silently he hoped that the bracelet would shock him at any moment but it didn't.

He shrugged though a tad confused. They started back down the hill. Mr. L glance at Fawful who still had his red cloak and his hood was up.

"Would the toads know you?" He asked.

Fawful finally spoke, "They will not have the knowing of me…."

"Says the hooded assassin…."

Dimentio watched her from a distance. He seemed very intrigued of this human; it was odd to him. Well, she is an interesting female. He took an interest in her. He wanted to learn about her. The curious jester studied her for several minutes then he made his move. With a smirk of charming zest he flew over, hovered above her and waited for her to sense his presence.

After she had finished her dinner/breakfast/lunch she felt tired and wanted to sleep. Her head was down and her eyes were closed. When a few minutes passed she had a strange feeling that someone staring at her. Slowly she opened one eye and then the other. For a moment everything was blurry then her vision cleared and saw Dimentio staring at her with that famous smile. Blush crept onto her cheeks and her eyes grew wide in surprise at the sight of him this close to her. His smile widened at her reaction.

"Do you mind doing me a favor, dear?" He asked politely.

She nodded.

"Could you take me to Castle Bleck, I have some business that I must attend to." He explained as his smile grew into a devious grin.

Unaware of this she slowly nodded again and they both teleported to the old castle.

When they arrived Dimentio casually entered the castle while Helen waited outside. As he floated down the halls of the castle his mind began to wonder. Absentmindedly he stared up at the ceiling. The Underwhere recurred into his mind; he always thought it was a beautiful place down there while others thought differently. His life down there was Hell. Slowly he rolled up his sleeves to stare at his scars. He shuddered at the memory and unrolled them as he reached Nastasia's office. He turned invisible and slowly opened the door. She was there, unaware of him. An insane grin crossed his lips.

Nastasia quietly sipped her coffee as she read a small novel. She was trying to keep her mind off Count Bleck. She missed him greatly and kept wishing that he'd return one day though she knew he wouldn't. He was gone forever. Suddenly there was a bone chilling creaking sound. She jerked her head and spun her chair around to the door to see that it was wide open. She raised both her eyebrows confused and surprised.

'_This is probably another prank…' _She thought to herself bitterly. She put the book back on her desk and walked over to the door. She poked her head out and eyed everything outside her office carefully. She looked upward to see if there wasn't a pale of water or anything but there was nothing. Unsatisfied and suspicious she slowly closed the door.

"How odd…" She muttered aloud. "A door can't open by itself…"

A crazed thought came into her mind, "N-no, he's dead, the Pure Hearts sent him into the Underwhere! He can't be back… can he…?"

"_Ah hahaha!_ _Oh, Nastasia, you have no idea how much I missed you!_"

Her heart began to race in terror. Maybe her mind was playing tricks on her. She had heard voices before. It's possible it's doing it again. Slowly she turned around and there behind her was the jester himself grinning at her.

"How nice it is to see you again, tell me how is everything here? Not to stressful I hope." He said with fake sympathy.

Nastasia glared at the jester and snarled, "What do you want Dimentio?"

"Oh, nothing! Nothing what-so-ever!" He explained dramatically as he picked up the novel she was reading, "Hmm, interesting. I didn't think you were into this."

She snatched the book from his hands and continued to glare at him, "I know you want something, Dimentio."

He laughed, "Alright you caught me, I wanted to make a little bargain with you."

"'Bargain'?"

"Yessss." His eyes narrowed as his smile turned into a straight line. "I want Castle Bleck."

Helen waited patiently for Dimentio to come back. She wondered what he was doing and why. He has been in there for a few minutes and now she started to worry. What was taking so long?

Suddenly double doors flung open to reveal the jester himself who had an overexcited grin.

"Guess what! Castle Bleck is mi-, ours now! Isn't that great?"

Helen stared at him in shock, "E-excuse me? H-how?"

"Well, I and Nastasia made a little 'bargain' and I'll-I'll tell you later, _but,_ for now, let's go back to the group."

"Uh, al-alright…"

With that they disappeared.


	4. Many Things are going on

Chapter 4

It was morning in the Mushroom Kingdom and every Toad in Toad Town was walking around and gossiping about five strange humans that visited the town a few days ago.

Mario and Luigi walked into the town from another adventure with the princess behind them and saw the Toads wondering about.

Princess Peach came out from behind them, "What's going on here?"

"Oh, Princess, you're safe!" A voice gasped and Toadsworth trotted up to them, "There has  
>been rumors of some sort of humans that visited the kingdom!"<p>

"Other humans?" Mario asked dumbstruck.

"Yeah! Four of them!" Explained a Toad from a crowd of Toads nearby, "One of them was wearing a red cloak and had glasses and second one had some sort of purple pink cloak robe thing on... She also had odd looking purple horns. Oh! And also the third one looked like you Luigi!"

"Me?" Luigi asked slowly pointing at himself.

"Yeah! It was weird. He wore black overall, and had a green bandana."

"Wait-a moment! That… sounds familiar." Mario said scratching his chin thoughtfully.

"Yes… It does. What was his name…?" Peach asked herself quietly.

Then a sudden memory of the masked man hit them, _'I'm the Green Thunder! Mr. L!'_

"**Mr. L!**" They said in unison.

Luigi shuddered remembering the memories of Dimentio and— "M-Mario, h-how is that p-possible?"

"I have no idea but It's ok, Weegee," Mario said patting his brother's shoulder ('let's-a hope Dimentio isn't back…' Mario added to himself), "Toad, who were the other two?"

"Oh the other one… I don't remember exactly what he looked like but he did look dangerous. And the last one visited my shop a few days ago and ummmm….. Oh yea! She had brown hair, blue eyes, and wore… I don't remember exactly what she wore but—"

"Ok, thanks anyway, Toad." Mario cut him off, having enough of him talking.

"Oh, you're welcome!"

"Wait one more thing, Toad!" The princess called out, "You saw one of the humans a few days ago right?"

"Yes!... What of it?"

"Well, do you remember where she went when she bought from you?"

"Hmm…." The Toad pondered for a few moments then snapped his fingers. He pointed to the hilltop some ways behind Peach's Castle, "She went up that hill!"

"Thanks, Toad." With that Peach began to walk toward the hill.

"Wait, Princess! It could be dangerous," Toadsworth hollered.

Peach sighed, "Don't worry, Toadsworth, Mario and Luigi are coming with me. C'mon you two."

The two plumbers quickly ran after her.

"So, what's your idea, princess?" Mario asked her as they trudged up the hill.

"Well, don't you think two of the human that wear cloaks seem familiar?"

Mario thought for a moment, "Glasses… Purple horns… Wait-a minute…. How is that  
>possible?"<p>

"I have no idea… But we'll find out soon enough."

But when they reach the top of the hill (with Luigi falling flat on his face) there was no one. Luigi lifted his head from the ground and looked around.

"Hm…" Peach hummed thoughtfully and walked over to the other side of the hill. Looking down she saw something a bit unusual, "What is that?"

Mario walked over to her with Luigi behind him.

"I dunno. It's too far off… It looks like a door or something." Mario muttered as he squinted his eyes trying to see the object.

"Should we check it out?"

Mario gave a quick nod and started walking down the hill with Peach following. Then he stopped and looked over his shoulder at Luigi who was still on top of the hill.

"Y-you guys go on without me!" Luigi urged, stepping back.

Mario rolled his eyes and marched back up to him. He grabbed his arm and pulled him along.

After minutes of walking and dragging Luigi by the collar of his overalls they made it toward the object. It was a door. Peach circled around it.

"Strange…" She muttered to herself.

Mario walked up to the door and grabbed the knob. Carefully he opened it. His mouth gaped and stared of what lied before him.

"What's wrong, bro?" Luigi asked as he hopped onto his feet and walked over to him. He too stared.

"What is it?" Asked Peach after a moment or two of silence.

"… Come and look." Mario whispered still in awe.

Peach went over and saw it. Flipside.

"How…?" Peach was unable to complete the sentence.

"I have no idea." Mario whispered again

"It's so weird… and random." Luigi put in then added, "Do we go in?"

"It could lead to where the girl went." Peach said with a shrug.

"Ok. Let's-a go." And the three of the stepped into the flipped world.

Meanwhile Helen slept in her new room at the castle. It looked like her room on Earth except the walls and ceilings were black instead of a cream color. She liked it anyways.

She woke up by the sound of a small crash. Her eyes fluttered open and she turned to look at Fawful who apparently knocked over her Xbox and Wii.

"… What are you doing?" She asked slowly to him four-foot child confused.

"I have curiosity…" He simply replied.

She blinked and continued to stare at him until her mind clicked. He had never seen a game console before.

"Want me to show you what these things can do?"

"Yessing!"

"Well then, um… I need to change first… could you, you know, leave for a few minutes?"

Fawful stared at her with narrowed eyes then slowly left the room.

"Close the door please!"

Grumbling words of fury he slammed the door shut.

Helen rolled her eyes, "He knows nothing about women… and he used to live with one and now he does again… hopefully not in the same room. That would just be awkward."

After a few brief minutes she brought out some summer clothes out of her drawers and put them on along with socks. Ignoring to brush her hair she walked to the door and opened it to reveal Fawful who was tapping his foot impatiently and had his arms crossed.

She smirked, "c'mon, Grumpy."

He briskly walked inside and sat down in front of the fallen consoles.

Helen sat down beside him, smiling, "this," she tapped the white console, "is called a Wii and the other is a Xbox. They, uh, read disks that are games you play on these consoles." She picked up a nearby case and held it up to him which was Klonoa.

"These games are made by many companies, for example Nintendo and Sony and…. Sega, they aren't exactly my favorite."

Fawful's eyes narrowed slightly as he recognized one of the companies, "Be explaining of the Company of Nintendoness…?"

"Oh, well… What do you want to know?"

"I have been seeing racing of karts and signs of Nintendoness… I have curiosity of who they are being. Are they being in the world of here?"

"W-well…" Helen hesitated. What would happen if she told them that? It'll was hard to explain anyway than for him to understand. She made up an excuse, "I'm… not sure."

Fawful stared at her skeptically.

"…. You're an adorable human worm baby~"

He blinked obviously confused.

Helen snickered. "Want to try one out? This is a good one."

She showed him a game with two robots on the front and the words **Portal 2 **above them.

After countless hours Fawful solved all the puzzles that he came to with ease. When he entered chapter nine he had to really think on some of Wheatley's puzzles. As he played the girl watched in awe, utterly amazed by his brains. Now he was in Wheatley's lair and had two cores on him already.

"I'm speechless, Fawful… I'm truly speechless."

"I have victory…" He said grinning as he was going to press the red button.

Helen was the one to grin now. "Do you?"

"…Ruru?" Before Fawful could back up the booby-trap set off and Chell went fly back. His mouth gaped in shock.

It took all her effort to resist laughing but it failed. Fawful glared coldly at her and she instantly stopped.

"Why did this have the happening!"

"Fawful. Aim at the moon."

"… Whating?" He looked at her confused of the command.

"Aim at the moon, you'll end the game when you do."

"… That has the defying of LOGIC!"

"Indeed. I don't understand either, but just do it."

He hesitated then pressed the R trigger. The portal shot out of the gun and suddenly Wheatley began screaming.

Fawful stared as the cutscene played before him. He continued to mutter that this wasn't very logical. The girl snickered and gazed over at her digital clock which read;

_11:30_

The first thing that popped into Helen's mind was food.

"I'm gonna go eat... something."

With that she left Fawful who was now listening to GLaDOS sing.

As she made her way to the kitchen in the castle she began to think. Before she thought logically while she was playing the game on Earth she thought about if the castle had rooms, dens, kitchens then reality came back to her and she fell into a pit… ok, no, she realized they're like her, a human, who eat, sleep, and use a toilet and take showers and don't. Smell...

She walked through the soulless den and into the empty kitchen. Absentmindedly she opened the freezer and took out a small box inside was a frozen pizza. She opened the box and got out a plate from one of the cabinets. Taking the cold chlete pizza out of the box she placed it on the plate and put it into the microwave-oven then set the timer. She stood there, bored. Instantly a song played in her head like it was an iPod. Before doing anything she gazed around for any person in the soulless place. There wasn't so she danced to the song in her head and mouthed the lyrics.

Meanwhile Dimentio sat at his desk with throbbing head. He stared down at hundreds upon hundreds of paper. He stared down at all of them with frustration.

_Why did the Queen aside me with deciphering all of these?_

One of the papers gave him the chills of his past… his tragic, tragic… past… he flinched and shuddered as the memory flew around his head.

"Fires… screaming… a Tribe… a Tribe was burning… burning… because of me…" Dimentio spoke aloud, gritting his teeth. Abruptly he stood and just stared down at the floor, shaking. For once he could really use a shock from the bracelet but Mr. L took it back for repairs.

Stumbling he made his way to his door and slowly opened it. He flew leisurely down the hall. He needed to take his mind off the old memories he despised so profoundly. He floated into the den and instantly heard the sound of the microwave-oven humming. Taking his eyes off the ground he saw Helen spinning clumsily on her toes like an ice-skater on the marble floor. He watched her for a few moments then smirked.

"Be careful you might fall if you continue spinning like that." He warned smirking.

Helen's eyes widened when she heard his voice which made her heart skip a beat and cheeks redden. She immediately stopped and stared at him surprised as the timer went off.

Dimentio tried not to show pain when he heard the loud shriek with his tender ears but he flinched and was about to hold his head but quickly stopped himself before even moving his arm.

She looked at him with concern in her eyes, "Dimentio? Are you feeling ok?"

"Oh, yes, I am quite fine, thank you…" He replied with a fake smile.

Her eyes narrowed slightly. "Dimentio. You have bags under your eyes. Have you not been getting enough sleep?"

"D-do I?" He guessed so since he didn't have a mirror. "Um, I-I assume not…"

She crossed her arms, "Dimentio. You've been really stressed lately and awfully jumpy ever since we got here. What's wrong?"

"Have I?" He tried to recall a memory from his tired mind. He groaned slightly in the process. _'To tired…'_

Suddenly he finally noticed he was drifting off and his eyes were about to shut. He stumbled backward and into the wall which startled him and his fluttered opened, surprised and jumped, looking around with shifty eyes.

Helen was standing in front of him now, "Seriously, Dimentio, you're tired, I can see that but tell me why you're not getting enough sleep."

"Why should you care about what _**condition**_ I'm in?" He suddenly shouted out of anger and fatigue.

"Because _I __**love **__you__!_" She retorted truthfully. She didn't want to say it but it busted out of her mouth like a flock of birds.

"… Why? How could you love a murderous… _Insane_…" He cleared his throat after he said that disgusting word, "villain like me…? You must be insane yourself if you actually love someone like me."

"I might but I don't care. I forgive all the things you've done to everyone. I love you and always will if you don't feel the same way which isn't surprising to me. Anyway—"

"Helen," The jester interrupted her with his eyes narrowed, "You don't know half of what I've been through. You can't forgive what I have done in my past."

The girl flinched and hesitantly asked, "Wh-what have you done?"

Dimentio was about to speak out the truth of his hidden past but he stopped himself and lowered his eyes to the floor, "… It's harder to… explain than it is to understand…"

Her bottom lip trembled slightly, "was it… that painful…?"

The jester slowly nodded and said no more.

She bit her lip and hugged him tightly. Dimentio looked at her surprised…. No one really cared about him before. He didn't know exactly what to do. Should he return the embrace? Either way he couldn't move.

Slowly she pulled away, "is… is that why you're not getting enough sleep?"

"Half of it… the queen is forcing me to decipher Grambi knows what! I've been trying to it for a while now and it's DRIVING ME INSANE!"

Panting he waited for a comeback like, 'you're already insane, dude,' but one never came.

"… I'm sorry…" Was all she said then slowly backed up and walked back into the kitchen, "are you hungry? I'll give you half my pizza if you want"

Dimentio stared at her speechless at her responds long enough for her to notice the awkward silence after she reset the timer.

"Uh, D-Dimentio? Something wrong?"

He blinked, "… I'm just… surprised at that responds…"

She smiled and giggled, "I can see why."

The jester smiled.

"You didn't answer my question," She said with a smirk.

"Oh, err, yes. I'd love some."

After a short awkward silence Dimentio spoke again. "So, tell me about this 'Earth'."


	5. Slowly Falling for You?

Chapter five

"Well… Earth has a loooooong history… Oh! I have an idea!" She talked as she chewed her pizza slice. "How about every day I'll tell you about the ages and other crap. You know, like a History class. I'll tell you all I know and remember."

"Alright," Dimentio said calmly, savoring every bite of the food. He forgot when he had eaten; it's been days or years… he couldn't remember without his agonizing past kicking in.

"And you can tell my about your past-!"

Dimentio nearly coughed his food back up out of shock but he quickly swallowed and coughed a bit, "E-excuse me?"

"I-I mean! Uh, your history! No-not your history! I-I mean the-the earth, ah! Your planet's history! Er… THIS planets history… I-I'm sorry…"

He stared at her for a few moments then nodded, "Fair enough…"

And so she instructed him about Earth's beginnings and such while Dimentio listened intently. He could already tell she wasn't a good story teller but she tried. He smiled at her stumbling and back tracking as she tried to remember her history.

When she was done she looked at him and blushed because of the huge grin on his face.

"Wha-what?"

"Oh nothing~" He replied chuckling, this only made her blush brighten.

Suddenly there was a loud knock. Helen and Dimentio blinked. Fawful then ran in flustered and panting.

Both of them looked at the human Bean.

"You ok, Fawf?"

He ignored her and looked at the jester, "Girl… of greenness.. wanting in…"

"I-I'll be right back." With that he disappeared and left her there.

Her eyes narrowed slightly. Girl of greenness? ….. Mimi!

Helen stood and raced past Fawful. He blinked then quickly ran after her. It wasn't long when he caught up to her and grabbed by the arm. She stumbled back and glared at him.

"Let go of me!"

"Noing!"

She growled and tugged harder but his grip was firm and strong. Suddenly she smirked and then teleported out of his reach and started running again.

"Stopping!" He snapped at her with fury as he raced after her.

Meanwhile back at Flipside;

"It feels so weird being back here again." Luigi murmured looking around at the stores and people.

"It kind-a does… Oh, there's Merlon's house. C'mon let see if he knows anything about this!" Mario said with a jump and ran toward the house with Luigi and Peach behind him. He opened the door to see Merlon reading the Light Prognosticus with a very solemn expression.

Merlon looked up at them and closed the book, "Oh, Mario! (Ahem) Good to see you again."

"Um, Merlon, we need to ask you something." Peach spoke up as she walked inside behind Mario with Luigi.

"Oh? And what is that?"

After Merlon asked that, Peach began to tell him what they've heard and what they think of the odd yet familiar humans.

"Oh peculiar… Heroes sit down. I have a little story I want to tell and it's a long one."

He waited for them to get settled then he began, "Well to start off: where do you think those rotten villains go after you defeat them?"

"In the Underwhere, right-a?" (it's pretty obvious who's talking.)

"Well, yes but… I'll explain. After you and Bowser beaten Fawful in his dark state, he did go into the Underwhere for a short period. When he visited Queen Jaydes, she sent him in the deepest on the Underwhere for his evil deeds and put him in a transparent orb to keep him from escaping. Many other villain like himself were down there. Midbus(who froze), Cackletta(murdered by you two," he added pointing at Mario and Luigi,) "Dimentio." Merlon stopped and shuddered at his name. After a minute of silence passed he continued, "They're many others but I'll skip to the more threatening one: The Shadow Queen. When you two defeated her, Queen Jaydes immediately sealed her in the orb but when she left two dark, shining spirits of unknown souls drew close to the orb. They carved words of the human language. They wrote something like this: '_Whoever pulls out this star will awaken all villains whom are now dead…_' After the two spirits finished they morphed together and created a metal object with four sharp points: the ninja star."

"Merlon, um, I have a question!" Luigi interrupted him (this woke up Mario who was sleeping quietly).

"Hm? Yes?"

"Why a ninja star?"

"Oh, hmm… I'm not quite sure. Maybe they were ninja spirits. Anyway and now for that the sign foretold… someone did pull it out. But how did the person get there? Dark Magic from the Shadow Queen herself force a bit of magic out of the orb and sent it to the real world or should I say the human world from where you two came from (he gestured again at Mario and Luigi). She pulled a young girl, probably in her early teenage years, out of her world and into ours. She has pulled the ninja star out and now the villains are released. So it says of the new prophesy in the Light Prognosticus: _'The Queen of Shadow forces a girl of the Human race to release their plans into action. Unwillingly the girl does their bidding. When the girl of the Ninja Star has all the power she needs of world concur the villains put her into a deep sleep and take the powers away from her. They will become all worlds worst nightmare. The four heroes of Light cannot stop this plan in time but something Dark shall. A villain that betrays helps the girl to force the villains back into the depts. of the Underwhere and seal them in again.'_"

"Merlon." Peach began, "when do the 'villains' start concurring of all worlds?"

"I do not know your majesty…"

Helen reached the door and skidded to a halt. Fawful was close behind her. Quickly she pressed her ear against the door to hear any conversation.

"Now, now Mimi, calm yourself. You get your room soon enough." Dimentio cooed.

"NO! Listen Dimentio, I don't like this AT ALL! This is stupid! You should be gone! Game Over! Why are you back?"

The jester laughed heartedly then stopped and muttered to himself. "My dear, there is some things you must not know."

Suddenly there was a snap of fingers and there were no more voices.

Helen covered her mouth in surprise. Did he… kill her? She wasn't able to talk as Fawful pulled her away, snarling. Though she struggled she couldn't get him to let go. Then slowly the door opened and Dimentio entered, shutting the door behind him. He was emotionless. He looked at the two and raised an eyebrow, "Helen, were you-?"

Finally Fawful let go of her unexpectedly and since she was struggling against him with a strong force she stumbled into the jester. Both of their heads hit the black wooden door.

Dimentio groaned and rubbed the back of his head, "Fawful… what in the Queen's name was that for…?"

"I did not have the meaning! The girl of annoyance was-" His broken speak pattern was soon stopped when Dimentio raised his hand for him to be quiet. He blinked a few times for his vision to clear then felt someone on him…. Then he noticed he was locked into the eyes of Helen. They were ocean blue. He never noticed how beautiful they were before. They stared at each other waiting for at least one of them to inch away. Dimentio was trying to settle his heart down. He couldn't stop staring.

Helen backed away, her cheeks were red on her alabaster face, "I-I-I'm s-so sorry…!"

He shook his head inwardly and tried to settle down his pounding heart. "It's alright, Helen."

He glared at Fawful, "Fawful go to your room, over to a corner and stare at it."

The little human bean opened his mouth to protest but again Dimentio silenced him. Again Fawful growled and stomped off.

Dimentio sighed and held his head.

"A-are you ok, Dimentio?"

She was standing in front of him now. He wanted to back up but the door was behind him. He was trapped. He gulped, "I-I'm fine."

"… Dimentio, what did you do to Mimi?"

His eyes narrowed, "_That_ is none of your concern"

She flinched and slowly stepped back, "F-fine…"

Dimentio suddenly felt a pang of regret in his cold chest as she began to leave him. A feeling he never felt before. He almost winced. The feeling kept growing every time she took a step until he couldn't take it anymore. Hastily he flew over to her and grabbed her hand gingerly which made her cringe in fear. She slowly looked at him, blushing slightly. He smiled actually sweetly and went down on one knee, his head moving close to her hand. Before his lips reached her hand Helen, out of surprise, jerked her hand away from his grasp and putted both hands behind her back.

He stared at her, his eyebrows raised slightly but still smiled, "what's wrong my dear? Afraid of a kiss?"

She was shocked of this question, "U-urk! I-I was just… sur-surprised, I-I guess."

He grinned and stood up, apparently very close to the girl for her blush was soon brightened by the action. Without her noticing he took her hand again and lifted it up to his lips, kissing it gently.

Helen stared at him as her heart pounded faster. Was this really happening?

Dimentio couldn't help but chuckle, "Are you doing alright?"

She slowly nodded "Um... a-are you ok…?"

"Of course!" He replied smiling. Truth to be told he had no idea what came over him.

After a few moments they then noticed their hands were still clasped together. Carefully Helen pulled her hand out of his and vanished.

Slowly he realized what he just did and stiffened. "What happened to me there…?"

He rubbed his throbbing head and stared at where Helen was curiously and confusedly. Then he sighed, "That doesn't matter now… I must get back to work…"

With that he too vanished.


	6. Lies and Glitzville

Chapter six

"This is just-a peachy! The villains are back. They're going to take over all worlds! What else could go wrong-a!" Mario shouted angrily, pacing around the room.

"Mario, calm down." Peach urged.

"How can-a I calm-a down!"

"Umm… By-by relaxing?" Luigi suggested taking this literal.

Mario sighed, "What are we gonna do?"

"Well." The princess began, "if we knew where the poor girl is we could tell her that she's being deceived."

"Hmm… I might have a solution." Merlon suddenly said. The three heroes looked at him. "Come with me."

Merlon then walked out of the house and towards the elevator to Flipside Tower with the heroes following. They all got in the elevator. It was a tight squeeze but no one got hurt. When the elevator reached it destination, the door opened and with struggles the heroes and Merlon got out. Merlon strolled over to the orange door leading toward Gloom Valley.

"What are we-a going in here-a for, Merlon?"

"You'll see soon enough." Merlon opened the door and walked through, the heroes following.

Merlee's mansion. It gave the Mario and Peach shivers of the memory of their labor here because of Mimi. Merlon led them up to the next floor and they all saw Nastasia and Mimi.

"Nastasia? Mimi? What are you doing here?" Peach inquired confused.

"We're forced to stay here by the dumb jester, _Dimentio_!" Mimi shouted angrily and stomped her foot.

"How'd that happen?"

Nastasia clenched her fist. She looked a bit irritated and depressed. Her eyes gazed up at them and answered sternly, "I rather not go into that."

"He outwitted us! Well… Sorry Nassy, but he outwitted her! Somehow…! I wasn't there to see how that happened… But anyway he now 'owns' Castle Bleck! I tried to force him out cause I wanted my own ROOM back! But he-he… teleported me back…" Mimi explained as best as she could. With an angry sigh she added, "Next time I see him I'm gonna kill him so hard!"

Nastasia just stared down at the wooden floor, keeping silent.

"I'm so sorry to hear that…" Peach whispered with pity in her voice.

"Um… Where's O'Chunks?" Luigi asked curiously.

"Oh he's on the third floor." Mimi replied, "I have no idea what he's doing really…"

"Forget O'Chunks! We've gotta do something!" Mario exclaimed a bit angrily.

"Well good luck. There's a force field around the _whole_ castle. It's sound proof and teleporting proof. Believe me. Also Dimentio is the only one that can control it." Mimi explained coolly.

"Oh, thanks for telling-a us, Mimi…"

"No problem."

"Wait," Merlon said suddenly. Everyone actually forgot he was there until now, "Mimi, did you happen to see a girl while you were there? A human girl."

"Uummmm…. Nope! Why?"

"Well, that's the reason why we need to go to Castle Bleck is to get the girl and warn her that she's being deceived." Peach elaborated to her.

"… The Deceived One…" Nastasia murmured in a harsh tone.

"Good luck getting through the force field!"

Nastasia looked at them, "If it helps, um, I'll teleport all of you there."

Peach smiled, "That is very kind of you, Nastasia, thank you."

Nastasia gave a slight nod and was about to teleport them when Merlon spoke, "Well, actually I am not going with them."

"Oh, uh, alright."

"I shall be taking the long way back. I wish you three luck and hope." With that Merlon walked away.

"You all ready?"

The heroes nodded except Luigi. He asked her, "This is going to hurt?"

"Not at all."

The three heroes disappeared.

In a moment they were in front of Castle Bleck. Luigi took a few steps back. He remembered this place to well.

Slowly Mario reached his hand out to touch the door but when he did he felt something tingle on his finger tips. A force field. Mario pressed both hands against the force field.

"What are we going to do?" The princess asked him curiously.

"Imma thinking…"

"Wait, I think I have an idea!" Luigi suddenly cried, smiling.

"Will it work?" Peach questioned.

"Umm…" His smile faltered, "No idea…"

Mario sighed.

Dimentio sat in his room eternally bored with this deciphering and many of his old memories kept popping up.

_A house was burning; two adults lay dead on the floor. A little boy with sickly pale skin stood in front of them with tears in his eyes. Something destroyed his home… _

_Something deadly…. _

_He was running now, running as fast as he could. _

_Something was chasing him._

_A book…_

_A very dark, prophetic book…_

_It sucked him inside._

_Turning him out of his innocence and forcing him into something…_

_Sinister…_

Dimentio's eyes shot open as he gasped for breath. His mix-matched eyes shot around. He was in Castle Bleck… still in his room. He wanted to sigh in relief but he couldn't bring himself to. That dark book made him stay up for hours into the night in this very room staring at books and scrolls. Trying to churn his mind insane… it worked. He never wanted it to happen but it did… All because of that stupid book, which was part of his poor, helpless soul…

There was a suddenly knock which made him jump out of his skin. Resilient he composed himself, "Come in."

The door opened revealing Fawful, "Jester of dementedness! Girl of annoyingness is heading to the door— …"

The jester gave a sudden growl which made him stubble to a halt with his broken speech pattern then he vanished.

Meanwhile, Helen carefully opened the door trying not to make it creak and stepped out hesitantly. She was nervous from last time. It has at least been a few hours after then. She wanted to stay and not get Dimentio made but curiosity took over her. She wanted to see this world in person. She wanted to actually see Glitzvile and the arena itself. King K, and Rawk Hawk. It'll make her feel alive! Already she was running swiftly and quietly down the hall towards the door. When she reached it she slowly opened it after she glanced behind her for any sign of life. The hall was as silent as death. She gave a sigh of relief and turned to the opened door. Her eyes grew wide when she saw the two plumbers and the princess. The red plumber's mouth moved but she couldn't hear his words. She poked her head out from the force field which gave her a tickling sensation. She shuddered a bit and spoke, "Uh, what did you say?"

Mario repeated himself, "I said are you The Deceived One?"

"The Deceived One? What are you talking about?" Helen stared at him confused of what on Earth he was talking about.

"You are being deceived by-by him!" Peach shrieked pointing behind the girl.

While they were talking for a few moments no one noticed Dimentio behind her all this time. When Helen turned her eyes grew huge. He looked insanely furious. Oh, she was in for it now… In seconds Dimentio briskly grabbed her arm and yanked her inside as he slammed the door shut before anyone raised questions.

He glared daggers at her as he seethed, "How **DARE** you try to _leave_ without _my_ **permission**!"

She flinched at every word he emphasized, "I-I—!"

"You. What?" He snapped furiously.

"I-I just wanted to explore this world! Is-is that so wrong…? I just wanted to get out of the castle, you know, every once in a while…"

The jester calm down slightly but was still ticked. He crossed his arms, "Well, a thousand pardons, my dear!" He exclaimed, sarcastically but strictly, "I have been ordered to keep you in this castle until farther notice! Understand? You have no choice but to _stay_ in this bloody castle. Ok? You cannot leave in any cases…"

She slowly nodded with tears in her eyes. She wasn't used to be yelled at. She was a very obedient, sensitive child at times and she didn't need yelling to understand a subject.

All the anger left him as he stared at her for a moment. He had never seen her upset before. It surprised him. He imagined her as a strong child. Looks like he and the subscription were wrong.

Before he was about to speak she said his name hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"A-are you really deceiving me…?"

Dimentio then smiled happily yet a bit crazed; he said after a brief laugh, "Of course not, silly girl! _Why_ would _I_ deceive _you_? Can you think of a reason, surely I can't."

She was quiet for a few seconds which made Dimentio's grin expand. Was she really this dense? He wanted to laugh so hard right now for how clueless she was… 'She makes it look, somehow… cute…' He blinked. 'Cute? Did I just say that…?'

"I-I can't think of a reason…"

"See! They are actually trying to deceive you for thinking I am deceiving you so, as a matter of speaking, what they say is faulty, therefore in vice versa, circumventing is futile towards a proletariat, ludicrous swashbuckler, and pondering I, the magnetizing thaumaturge, am the falsifier! Well you now perceive that I am the legitimacy and they are the prevaricator!" He finished as he crossed his arms triumphantly.

Helen stared at the jester for a very long time then finally responded, "… Run that past me again."

"I thought I made myself clear. You didn't follow?"

"No, sorry you have a really, really big vocabulary." She was blinking in utter amazement of all those big words he just said though he said the same thing three times it was hard to comprehend.

He pondered for a moment the answered, "… I do don't I?"

She nodded solemnly.

He sighed, "Must I repeat?"

"Please?"

"Alright." He paused and said simply, "They were wrong. I was right."

"Ok! That's very understandable!" She said smiling.

"I'm glad you understand." He muttered, hiding dismay in his tone.

Her smile suddenly faded and she sighed.

The jester looked at her with confusion, "Something wrong?"

"Just that I can't leave to see this world in person… I have dreamed about actually living here… in peace… and see Glitzvile and the Beanbean Kingdom and everything!" she sighed again, her eyes lowering to the floor, "Of course, under your orders, I have to _'stay here'_. I'll go to back to my room now."

Before the Ninja Star could teleport her Dimentio clasped her hand which the star was located. Her eyes shot up and met his with pink blush on her cheeks.

He smiled sweetly, "Why don't I bring you to Glitzvile? As long as you stay in this castle afterwards, so, no one will raise suspicion. In an hour or so I will take you, alright?"

"Thank you so much Dimentio!" She let out a gasp of surprise and happiness; she embraced him tightly.

The jester's countenance flared up when she hugged him. He could feel his heartbeat double in sped while she was this close to him. After he tried to slow his heart down, he smiled and hugged her back, "You're quite welcome my dear."

"Y-you promise though right?" She asked hastily

"Of course!" He laughed.

Her grin was larger than ever and her hug tightened, "Thank you again!"

With that she pulled away and vanished.

Dimentio could still feel his cheeks burning after she left. Stumbling back he rested his back against the double doors as he laid a hand on his chest, trying to relax his heart once again. What is this feeling? Why did his heart beat keep speeding up?

He sighed, "… That doesn't matter now… I have months of work to do…"

In a moment he was gone.


	7. Home Alone Dimentio Style

Chapter seven

Helen stared absentmindedly at the ceiling. It was well past an hour and Dimentio had not come to get her yet. She was starting to doubt that he'd really take her. Bored she sat up and got out of her bed. Instantly she left her room and straight for Dimentio's. When she reached his door she knocked a few times but there was no reply. She tried the knob but it was locked. Annoyed she went back to her room. She sat on the floor of her room and stared at the walls of her room. Her eyes then gazed over at the Ninja Star… there's an idea.

"… No… maybe, he's busy… I really don't want to be on his bad side… Screw it. I'm done waiting" with that she took the Ninja star and teleported to his room.

Meanwhile Mr. L was in the work bay looking at his old bro, Brobot.

"Ah, it's been a long time hasn't it, bro?" the mechanic smiled as he patted the robot head.

"…. Are you talking to that robot?" A voice asked in astonishment.

Mr. L jumped out of his skin and whirled around to see Cackletta standing by the door with a hand on her hip.

"E-erm, y-yeah…?"

The human bean waltzed towards him and studied the robot. After a moment of silence she spoke, "So you made this, eh?"

"Uh, yes!" he replied a bit surprised of the question.

"Interesting… have you made anything else?"

"Well… I've been so focused on him I haven't had time."

"I see…"

Awkward silence kicked in as they just stood there, clueless of what to say next. Mr. L suddenly found himself staring at the witch with an admiring eye.

Noticing this Cackletta looked at him quizzically. "What are you staring at?"

He winced and stumbled back a few steps, "N-n-nothing…"

She quirked an eyebrow, "Riiiight…"

In seconds she was out of the room. When she was out of hearing range he slapped his hand against his forehead a few times muttering to himself.

Helen appeared in Dimentio room filled with eager. He was staring at his work, fiercely. Suddenly he hit his head on his deck harshly which made her jump in surprise.

"D-Dimentio! A-are you ok…?"

"PERFECTLY…._ Fiiiine….._"He seethed deeply, "**I want to kill that blasted queen if it's the last thing I do….**"

Hesitantly the girl slowly tiptoed over to him and hugged him from behind which made him flinch. He glimpsed over his shoulder at her, hiding some blush with his arm.

"I'm sorry to disturb you… You can take me to Glitzville later ok?"

"…Glitzville…?" he asked a bit confused, "Oh… right… No I-I'll take you there now, don't worry…"

His voice sounded stressed and pained; she felt so sorry for him that she tightened the embrace a bit more, making him blush more.

"No, don't bother." She said smiling sweetly.

The jester stared at her shocked

"I just get Mr. L to take me so you won't have to suffer more."

"I am not allowing that!" Dimentio exclaimed suddenly and stood up abruptly by this action made his mind blur for a few second but he didn't waver of the brief pain.

Helen gazed at him stunned, "Wh-whyyy?"

"Uh…" He stuttered. He didn't mean to say that… What was he thinking? Of course he meant to say it! He didn't want a lowly mechanic—.

_Ok… I'm going a bit far now… I need to calm down…_

"H-Helen… I-I said that… because…" His mind went blank. He was tired of thinking and needed rest. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and groaned, "I'm sorry… You can go with…" he gulped in disgust, "Mr. L…"

She smiled, "Thank you… I don't want you suffering more than you can bare."

A small patch of blush flushed onto his cheeks.

"I'll see you later ok?" She said as she began to walk to the door then she stopped and added, "While I'm gone, rest, please?"

Then she just left him standing there.

"… Why do you worry so much about me…?" The jester asked quietly to no one. Slowly his gaze traveled over to a small book on his desk on top of a few papers. It had no titled. It was just a midnight black book. He picked it up and opened it with painstakingly care, as if it was the most precious thing to him, and it was. Suddenly he heard footsteps close to his opened door and he quickly turned and hid the book behind him.

Mr. L entered the room holding the device in his hand and smirked, "I'm done with the new modifications."

Dimentio growled angrily at him as he drew closer to him. He scrambled backward and hit the wall. That was the mechanic's chance. He leaped towards him and clasped the device around his neck instantly it shocked him. The jester tried to keep a stoical expression but the pain was to much. He teleported the book out of his hands and the pain ceased.

He smiled a bit cruelly and walked back out. That's when Dimentio noticed Helen standing at the doorway. She had a sorrowful frown and a consternation look. When he reached her they both vanished.

When they left he glared at him book and picked it up, "Why do you cause me so much pain you stupid device…"

He was obviously talking to the shockcollar but since he couldn't see it he took it on the book instead. He didn't have a mirror in his room for if he did all he would do is just stare at himself admiringly.

Suddenly he felt a strange sensation which emitted from the collar. He vanished from his room and ended up in the bathroom. He blinked obviously confused. Unwilling his arms started to move towards the toilet.

"Wh-what in the Underwhere…?" He tried to pull back but his arms struggled to resist. Then his legs started to move forward without his control. Shocked he tried to take control of his body as his arms extended over the toilet. His fingers began to release it.

"N-no!"

He dropped the book. Before he could stop his body to do anymore damage to his precious book, his hand reached over to the handle and… down went the book…

Filled with despair he cried out as fell onto his knees, "NOOO! Oooh, no! MY-MY PLANS! My beautiful, beautiful plans! My-my Perfect World… down the drain… doooown the drain… aw, crud, noo-oo-oo…! WHY? No-no…"

"… Dude…. Relax. It's your business… It'll be in the ocean soon and you'll see it there you sicko…"

Dimentio gazed over to the voice with one eye to see Cackletta with a very disgusted look on her face. Once she had left him be, he began to sulk again and laid his head on the seat. After a while he realized what he had his was on and screamed, withdrawing away from the toilet seat, "GERMS! GERMS! HAND SANITIZER!"

After the jester's small… episode, he went back into his room and stopped sulking. Surprisingly whenever he tried to remember his plans a shock would emit from the collar. Stumbling around for a bit after another shock he spoke to himself, "M-maybe I _should_ rest…"

He floated over to his bed and laid down, staring absentmindedly at the ceiling. Slowly his eyes began to feel heavy. His vision started to blur.

"… What do I do now when I'm limited…?" He thought aloud as his eyes finally closed and floated off into his dreams.


	8. Taking Care of a Jester

Chapter 8

"This is so weird!" Mario exclaimed, "How are we suppose to help this girl if she's kept in that castle?"

Luigi smiled, let out a small gasp, and lifted a finger up like he had an idea then the smile faded and his arm dropped. He repeated the move a few more times and then spoke with a sorrowful tone, "I got nothing…"

The Red Plumber sighed and sat on the steps of Peach's castle where they were forced to move because of Dimentio.

Princess Peach came out of her castle with a tray of cookies.

"Oh! Cookies!" Luigi cried out excitedly when he saw them and raced over, tripping over his shoelace a couple of times.

The Red Hero gazed over at the Princess with a raised brow. Smiling a bit awkwardly she shrugged saying, "I-I thought it would help."

"Well, it helped Luigi but it might not help me…" the plumber put his head in his hands. The Green Hero and Toadstool exchanged concerned glances but then Luigi's expression brightened. He motioned the Princess to follow him and he dashed over to Mario, "Bro! I got an idea!"

He blinked, "Really?"

"Yeah! We should all go see Merlee! Maybe she might help us!"

Slowly his older brother stood, "That's… not a bad idea, Weegee! Nice job!"

He patted his twin brother on the back. Luigi grinned and buffed out his chest proudly.

"C'mon, you two," Peach declared setting down the tray, "Let's head back to that door."

"Right!" The twins said simultaneously, before the green one follow after them he grabbed a few more cookies and quickly rushed after them.

Once they were back at Flipside they headed to the pipe to Flopside and walked over to Merlee's House of Charms. When they were inside Merlee greeted them cheerfully, "_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_… It's Merlee's House of Charms! Flopside branch by my arms! Welcome back Mario and Co.! You come for a charm is that not so?"

"It's nice to see you too, Merlee. But we're not here for a charm," Mario explained, "We need advice."

Merlee was in thought for a moment then spoke, "Advice you say? That blows me away! But I'll see what I can do. I'll do it just for you. What is it you seek? Be meek."

"Thank you, Merlee. Well if you haven't heard yet come certain villains are back and a girl is being deceived by them. We tried to get to her but Dimentio stopped us."

"Oh, yes, I have heard…" Merlee said quietly, thoughtfully as she gazed into her crystal ball. "… I see nothing that has yet accrued…"

Luigi stared too at the beautiful crystal and saw nothing but fog.

"Hmm… how peculiar… This feels a bit familiar…"

"Wh-what do you mean, Merlee?" Peach questioned timidly.

Slowly she looked at the heroes with a look of fear. Finally she spoke and surprisingly out of her rhyming pattern, "There is nothing you can do… but hope…"

"M-Merlee, what did you see?" Mario urged eagerly.

"… Darkness… Shadows…"She replied shortly.

_(Just a short interruption; Listen to 15 minutes by Egypt Central while reading this part. It fits so well.)_

_**Dimentio, wake up**__._

_The jester awoke at the sound of the dark, totally evil voice and groaned, "Did you have to wake me up again? This is fourth time this week… Can I actually get some rest?"_

_**If I did that, the job wouldn't get done. Now go to the sad excuse of a Count's room and get me out!**_

"_Fine!"_

_The jester got up and flew silently out of his room, flying towards the Count's. Once he reached Bleck's room he slowly opened the door and gazed around. The Count was sleeping, muttering something about a girl. Rolling his eyes the jester turned his attention back to his mission. Quietly he floated over to the Dark Prognosticus and picked it up. Quickly he raced out of the room, forgetting to shut the door._

_**Excellent, child, now let's continue…**_

Dimentio woke up with a jolt and gasped. He whipped the sweat off his forehead and gazed around his room, seeing the dark book nowhere in sight. He felt something running down his cheeks. Filled with fear he bolted out of his room and towards the restroom. Bursting through the door he stared at himself in the mirror… Tears…

Another flash of an old memory recurred… Blood… proxy his tears... He began to feel nauseous. He hated the sight of blood. It made his gut grind disgustedly. Of course when he became corrupt the Darkness took away his imperfections so it didn't bother him when he slaughtered his foes. He started to feel his blood pressure lowering and he began to shake weakly. He felt something try to come up his throat. Quickly he put a hand over his mouth and desperately tried to force it back.

"… Oh, Grambi…" He gasped slowly out of breathe when he finally swallowed it.

"D-Dimentio…!" A voice screamed sounding very concerned.

Slowly his glassy eyes drifted over to the door and saw Helen and Mr. L staring at him their eyes filled with worry. Suddenly something escaped from him and everything went black.

His weary eyes slowly opened and saw a blurry Helen sitting on the edge of his bed and Mr. L sitting on a chair.

"Dimentio, are you alright?" Helen asked him concerned.

He replied with a fatigue, hoarse voice, "I-I think… Wh-what happened?"

"I'm not sure, that's what I want to know. Did you see blood, Dimentio?"

"You're… scared of blood?" Helen inquired a bit surprised.

"Stupid, isn't it? A murderer scared of blood though he slaughtered so many…"He started to feel nauseous again and gripped the covers tightly.

"D-don't think about it alright?" She encouraged a little disgustedly.

"Yeah, it was hard enough to clean up your vomit…" Mr. L muttered a bit angrily.

"… S-sorry…. I… didn't mean to… I couldn't help it…"

"… Are you ok? You said 'sorry' to me..."

"…I… don't even know anymore…"

He felt arms wrapping around him. His eyes grew a tad wide as he saw Helen embracing him. Blushing he returned the embrace.

The mechanic smirked at him which only made the jester flush more and growl at him. He chuckled and started to leave the room, "Well I guess this is my cue to go then."

"I guess it is." Dimentio retorted his eyes narrowed.

When Mr. L left Helen sighed and looked at Dimentio solemnly, "Dimentio tell me the truth. What happened back there…"

The jester's gaze slowly went downwards towards the sheets, "You're… not ready yet… and neither am I…."

She stared at him then gave a short nod, "I understand…" Then she slowly added as her cheeks started to flush, "Would… you like me to stay here for a while?"

He felt a small burn on his cheeks then said with a shy smile, "I'd love that…"

After a short awkward silence Helen spoke, "I have an idea how about I read you some poetry."

"I'd… like that." He responded choosing his words carefully. A descent size book appeared in her hands and she opened it. "I believe I told you about some poets in my world."

"Indeed you did."

"What do you want to hear?"

After thinking for a moment he answered, "… Poe"

"… You never changed have you?" Helen said suddenly without thinking. Realizing her mistake she rapidly apologized, "I-I'm so sorry I didn't mean that!"

"… I haven't changed much now have I…?" The jester said absentmindedly after she had spoken.

"I'm sorry… I'll… read the shorter version of The Raven ok? I don't feel like reading ten pages of crap…"

"I don't blame you…" He said suddenly before she started reading. Wondering what he meant by that she stared at him for a brief while then started reading aloud. While she read he tried to keep his mind off this issue when he finally listened to her calm voice though she stumbled... he felt relaxed and practically melted hearing her voice closely. His eyes were closed as he listened intently to her. A questioned crossed his mind when she came a crossed the word "Nevermore."

"… Nevermore…" He breathed quietly as if he was in a trance.

"What was that, Dim?" He stared at him. She thought he was asleep for a moment but he opened his eyes and looked at her. "Nevermore… Isn't that what it said?"

"Y-yes…" She replied confused.

He couldn't help but smile at his confusion. He chuckled softly and told her to continue. Still confused she obeyed.

It was a short while until she finished. She closed the book and Dimentio began to speak to himself. "… What is behind this mask…?"

"Huh?" She stared at him again.

"It's a riddle, Helen dear," He explained and leisurely glanced at her, "do you know the answer?"

After a while of thinking she gave up, "… I-I don't know… is it y-you?"

He laughed a bit heartily, "No, my dear."

"C-can you t-tell me then?" she asked politely feeling her cheeks burning.

"Now, Helen, that wouldn't be fun now would it?"

"… I guess not…"

He patted her head saying, "Good girl."

Her blush brightened slightly.

Another awkward silence arose and Dimentio now spoke broke the ice, "what to play a game?"

"What kind of game?"

"Hmm… A game that involves you living or dying!"

"You're funny." She commented smirking. "You lost the game."

He stared for a moment then pouted slightly, "Crud."

The girl giggled at the responds, "how about Uno?"

"… Fine."

Her smirk widened as she patted his head. "Good boy."

It was his turn to blush now.

After they played a few rounds of Uno, Go Fish, and Black Jack they finally stopped. Helen was now putting the cards back into their case and teleported them back into her room.

"I see you perfected teleporting items now."

"Yup! It's awesome! I wonder what the next power will show itself…"

"I'm not sure…" then he added to himself, "hopefully soon…"

"Huh?"

"Nothing…"

Helen was confused again but she shook it off. She began to speak again, a tad softly, "Thanks for… playing with me. I had fun."

The jester looked at her and smiled, "So did I. I must thank you too and for accompanying me."

"You're welcome… You should rest… and please Dimentio, try not to have nightmares, ok?"

"That's nearly impossible… since when anyone's asleep the mind takes over…"

"Hm… I think I might have something that could help you out. It's magical." She said with a sly smile and a beautifully embroidered dream catcher appeared in her hands.

"Oh? And what's that?" He asked looked at it curiously.

"It's a Dream Catcher. The good dreams will get caught in the web so you'll always have good dreams and nightmares go through the hole so you won't have any. It's like a protection. I got one because well… I've been having some nightmares, so, I bought some when I was at Glitzville… Well, L bought them for me since I had no money… I got two so if I lost one I'd have a proxy… but I'll give this one to you." She explained as she handed him the dream catcher.

He was a bit speechless. He glanced up at her astonished then he gave her a sleepy smile. She smiled back, thinking that he must be getting tired. Suddenly Dimentio pulled her into a hug which obviously caught her off guard. Her cheeks burned brightly. Slowly she returned it.

"… Thank you..." He whispered gently into her ear. His tone sounded tranquil and relaxed.

Drifting off his arms slid off her and soon was fast asleep, clutching the dream catcher in his hands. Hesitantly she slowly moved towards his mask and kissed his cheek gingerly, careful not to wake him. Cautiously she tiptoed out of the room and carefully closed the door behind her.


	9. Leaving Her and Breaking Down

(Note there is cussing and nudity in this chapter. You have been warned.)

Chapter 9

_Leave her…_

It was the next afternoon and Mr. L was at the Shadow Queen's lair. He kneeled down in front of her as he told her of what had happened over the pass days.

"Hm… I see… so the girl wants more freedom?" The Shadow Queen purred curiously as she gazed down at the mechanic.

"Yes. She wants to see more of our world…" Mr. L replied bluntly.

After a moment the dark Queen chuckled and vial appeared on her finger, "After a few hours of probably the worst day of her life give this to her… Let's see how our little jester reacts."

He smiled cruelly and took the vial with care, "I shall…"

"Take her to Dark Land… and leave her there." The Shadow Queen instructed, thinking of her brilliant plan.

The engineer nodded briefly and turned the dial on his watch, transporting him back to Castle Bleck.

When he appeared back at the castle he quickly raced over to Helen's room. He was soon intruded by an opened door which made him curiously sense the door was outward instead of inward.

'_What a poor design…' _He thought to himself. Seeing a light on in there he slowly crept over and peered inside. He saw Cackletta in there, standing in front of a mirror.

'_This must be her room…'_

Then he noticed that her midnight hair was down and… brushed. It was straight for once and it shined in the light.

He stared at it for a while. Until he saw that Cackletta finally took notice of him and she stared back at him in the mirror, her face was flushed red. Then he saw why… She only had a bra and a skirt on.

Mr. L's face turned red, "C-Cackie! It-it's not what it looks like!"

"I'll pound you!" He whirled around and charged toward him. Taking action he rapidly shut the door and locked it.

"… When this door opens, I will hunt you down, Mr. L! And when I get done with you… OH! YOU'LL BE ON THE HIGHWAY TO-!"

He didn't get to hear that last part nor did he want to. He was already turning a corner and running down the hall as fast as he could. It was a while until he stopped and fell onto his knees, gasping for breath.

"L-L?"

He slowly looked up and saw Helen staring at him confused, "You ok?"

"Oh… sure… by the way… if you see Cackie with a chair… don't tell her where I am, ok…"

"O… kay..? I'm not going to ask…"

"Good, cause I'm not explaining…" He got up, "anyway, I'm taking you to Dark Land."

Her head titled slightly, "Why?"

"Because… I have something to show you."

"… Cool!" She exclaimed excitedly. "I hate Dark Land!"

Mr. L was very confused by this remark even though she sounded happy when she said it, "… you've been around Dimentio to much…"

"Why do you say that, Mr. L?"

Both of them looked behind Helen and saw Dimentio floating there with his arms crossed.

"Hi, Dimentio," Helen greeted cheerfully, "How are you feeling?"

"Better than yesterday… I think that Dream Catcher you gave me worked."

"Yay!"

The jester chuckled in amusement then turned his attention back on Mr. L sharply his eyes now filled with solemn. "Answer the question."

"She's starting to act like you, genius!"

He blinked then spoke casually yet coldly, "… I really don't like how you formed that sentence. Try again a bit more… brightly this time, alright?"

The engineer glared at him for a minute or two then sighed, "Listen, we've already wasted enough time… Let's go Helen."

"Go where, may I ask? Glitzville?"

Helen answered quickly, "No, Dark Land actually! He said he wanted to show me something."

"… What is this 'something', Mr. L?"

"None of your business," he growled.

"Well then… I shall come along then!"

"YAY!"

"No. You. Won't!" He snarled harshly as he cut off Helen's 'yay'.

Dimentio stared down at them blankly then giggled.

"What? What's so funny?"

"Ah, just you. It's just cute of how you try to act threatening when you're just like a—!"

"I DON'T CARE A DAMN ABOUT YOUR METAPHORS AND SIMILIES! JUST SHUT UP SO WE CAN LEAVE!"

When he started to scream at him, Helen had clinged onto Dimentio like a magnet in fear. Tears were running over. She wasn't used to being yelled at though she knew she wasn't the one that he was yelling at... She just hated it. Slowly Dimentio glanced down at her and didn't even had a chance to move or react when Mr. L snatched her away from him and they both vanished. The jester then grew enmity at this and snapped his fingers. Instead of teleporting he got a nice taste of electricity. He stumbled into the wall and groaned.

"… Crud…"

They appeared at the bridge of Bower's Castle in Dark Land. Mr. L gripped Helen's hand and dragged her inside. She stared at the engineer fearfully and started to try to pull away from him. He looked back at her and slowly let go of her hand, "I'm sorry, Helen… This was just important… you understand, right?"

She continued to stare at him then slowly nodded, though tears were still on the edge of her eyes, "Wh-what do you want to show me anyway? And why are we at Bowser's place?"

"You'll see, c'mon."

She winced but followed him. As they walked through the castle Helen began to finally look around her instead of staring down at the red carpet. There were a few paintings on the cobblestone walls of Bowser and some of his kids…. It made her wonder about how he got those kids… It confused her. Slowly Helen looked ahead of her and noticed that Mr. L wasn't in front of her anymore. Her eyes grew wide as she frantically looked around. Quickly she reached for the Ninja Star in her pocket and… she felt nothing there.

'_I-I must have dropped it somewhere!'_

Terrified she tried to look along the floor, trying to find it but it was nowhere in sight.

'_I need a flash light or something so I can find it quicker…. Dimentio's going to kill me when he find out I lost it… the problem is… how am I supposed to get back'_

Her heart was filled to the brim with fear and anxiety. She started to hyperventilate which then led to her coughing and wheezing because of her asthma. When she finally caught her breath she wailed, "L! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"There she is!" A voice yelled and then stamping of feet was heard.

"L?" She whirled around, praying to see him but instead saw Goombas, Koopas, Boos and Kamek.

"Get her!" Kamek cried, pointing his wand at Helen and the minions charged towards her.

Mr. L was back at Castle Bleck in one piece, grinning from ear to ear. He brought his watch up to his lips, "Mission complete, your highness."

"What mission?" A calm, yet irritated voice asked, coming from behind him.

"ACK!" He quickly turned off his watch and turned to see Dimentio behind him with a glare that could kill anyone, "D-Dimentio! Wh-what a surprise, I didn't see you there, heheh."

"No kidding, what mission, Mr. L?" the jester repeated stepping closer to him.

"… The mission… was for Helen to see a gift…"

"And why is the 'gift' in Dark Land, may I ask?"

The mechanic was now getting annoyed and blurted out, "Because the Queen wanted it there, alright, jester?"

This took him by surprise, "… The Queen, you say?"

"Yes, the Shadow Queen."

The jester slowly circled the engineer and eyed him suspiciously, "… I… see… Should I ask the Queen what this gift was since you won't tell me?"

"You know she won't answer…"

"Yessss" He hissed, "but I know who will."

He grinned a bit crazed like which made Mr. L regret not bringing the remote to the shock collar. Just then a crystal ball appeared in his hand, "Look familiar? I'm borrowing Merlee's just for a little bit."

Mr. L tried to snatch it away from him but Dimentio floated upwards, beyond his grasp and laughed.

"Now let's see what's going on in Dark Land shall we?" He let go of the crystal ball and it floated by itself. Slowly it started to form an image. Helen was in… a cell in Bowser's dungeon, in a corner crying her heart out. His eyes grew a fraction. He looked and his glared intensified in enmity, "You son of a—!"

He threw the crystal ball down right as he said the word but the crash of the glass ball was louder than his voice so it drowned the cuss word out.

"You idiot! How could you leave her to rot in a jail cell? Who's heartless now?" He screamed furiously at him. He flew down to him and grabbed him by the neck, pushing him forcefully against the wall.

"Dimentio, listen, this wasn't my plan! It was the Queen's! I was just following her orders!" Mr. L pleaded truthfully.

"Why…?" He breathed, "Why is she doing this…?"

"I-I don't know…" The mechanic lied bluntly, "but I have a plan… c-could you let go first?"

"… Oh, of course!" He replied with fake enthusiasm and dropped him a few yards from the ground.

"… Oooowwww…." He moaned as he slowly got up, dazed. "… ok… let's go…"

Helen cried to herself. She was terrified. What did she do wrong? She never came there before and cause trouble! What happened that made the minions throw her in here? She was so confused and scared. She wanted to see her mother again… She wanted to see Dimentio again… She wanted to go back Earth again… to home.

Suddenly she heard voices down the hall.

"I said, give me the keys!"

"I-I can't! I don't have them!"

"Well then… let me shake you up a bit…!"

… There was a sound of clattering metal.

There was a sudden blur of yellow and green which flew by in the air rapidly and passed her cell, "….!"

Helen blinked, "… Uuuhh…. Okaaay then…?"

Then a figure came from down the hall and floated over to her cell. Squinting her eyes she tried to make out the figure. It had a jester hat and— she instantly knew who it was. She couldn't believe it. Did he really came to save her…?

Dimentio saw her in the cell which immediately made his heart did a small happy dance in his chest he flew over to her, "Helen!"

"D-Dimentio!" She was on the verge of crying again. Quickly she ran towards him and reached out to him through the bars. Smirking he had already put the key in the lock and had opened the door. Embarrassed she quickly retracted her arm and ran into him with opened arms, embracing him tightly. This made his heart pound loudly. Slowly he returned the embrace.

"Helen… how did this happen?"

"I-I have no idea…!" she responded as she sobbed into his poncho, "I-I was looking around then I saw that L was g-gone…! Bowser's minions came out of nowhere and put in this cell I have no idea why…"

"… Why couldn't you use the Ninja Star to get out of there instead of letting yourself get in here?"

"…. I-I lost it."

"You what?"

Helen flinched and looked down scared, "I-I knew you were going to be angry… I-I'm so sorry…"

Slowly he placed his fingers under her chin and lifted her head up, "… You know what… it doesn't matter right now… I'm just glad that you're alright…"

She blushed brightly at this action. The feel of his frigid fingers felt so gentle, soft and fragile. She shuddered that the fact that there was no warmth in his fingers. Slowly without realizing she touched his hand and pressed his fingers against her cheek. His heart started to beat wildly at this.

"H-Helen I-I-…"

"HEY, GUYS! I FOUND THE NINJA STAR!"

They both looked at the direction the voice came from and saw Mr. L with the Ninja Star.

"So, that's where you went," Dimentio spoke, trying to sound calm as he withdrew his hand from her grasp.

"Yup, here," he said as he handed the star to Helen.

Slowly she took it, "Thank you… but… why did you leave me here?"

"Uh… I lost you I didn't know where you were. Since I thought you had the Ninja Star I went back to the castle."

"That's not what you said to me." The jester reminded him with a raise of an eyebrow. "Did you _lie_ to me?"

"… C-can we talk about it later? Here is not the best place."

He glanced around, "…. Indeed, I guess you are right. Let's go…"

With that being said they all teleported back to the castle.

Mr. L entered her room bringing Helen her chocolate Nutrition Shake which had the liquid from the vial stirred in there, "here."

"Thanks, L… So the Queen didn't tell you why?"

"Nope… She likes to be… cryptic."

"I see…"

The engineer shifted uncomfortably as the jester glared at him with suspicion like he was waiting for him to spill the beans.

"… This tastes funny."

Dimentio tore his attention away from Mr. L and looked at her, "Well it has iron and all sorts of vitamins in it. So I'd think it'll taste queer."

"No, Dim, I'm used to the taste but now it just has a different sensation… it taste like… cinnamon…"

"I-I put some cinnamon in there!"

The two looked at him puzzled, "Why?"

"Well… to make it taste better I suppose."

"Hm…" His suspicion about the mechanic grew in his chest.

"… uh, thanks I guess…" Helen said awkwardly and took another sip.

"You've been acting quite strange, Mr. L… Why's that?" Dimentio urged as he stood, his arms crossed.

"… Well first of all you keep staring at me and it's making me very uncomfortable!"

"… Good."

"… I tired." The girl blurted out, her voice now filled with exhaustion, "… Can I go to bed now?"

"Of course… We'll leave you be." Dimentio gave Mr. L of look that read, 'We'll talk later.'

He gulped and followed the magician out.

When they left Helen instantly got into her bed and left asleep which was very unusual for her but she didn't care as long as she was finally sleeping.

After a while she started dreaming about her family; her sister who was off at college, her mom and father. They probably are worried sick about her… Suddenly there were loud sirens. Helen jolted awake and examined herself, she was a spirit. She looked down at her body which was on a cot. The ambulance was taking her away. Her mom and dad were crying profoundly. Was she dead? Time passed… her sister found out and sobbed along with her family. Next thing she knew… they were dead along with her.

Immediately Helen woke up, tearing running down her cheeks. Quickly she pinched herself to wake herself up from this. But…. It didn't work. She started to cry. Slowly she got up from her bed and grabbed the Ninja Star then teleported herself to the bathroom. After setting the star down she got ready for a long shower. She wanted to wash away her tears… she wanted to be alone… and wanted to go home… on Earth…

Half an hour passed Dimentio was absentmindedly floating through the dark halls. When he floated pasted the bathroom he heard a loud thud, a crash, then sobbing. Without hesitating he flew over and knocked. "Are you alright?"

There was no answer.

Quickly he opened the door and saw Helen, who had fallen in the tub and was probably shaving her leg since there was a long bloody gash along it and apparently grabbed the shower curtain when she fell since the bar was on the floor. Quickly he tried to hold back from vomiting again when he saw the blood and noticed… she was naked.

Helen saw him and stared at him with tearstained eyes. Quickly she turned away, covering her privet parts.

Slowly he came over to her.

"… Helen…? Are you alright…?"

"…. I want to go home…" She whimpered still sobbing.

…_Home… burning…_

Dimentio shuddered at the thought then quickly shook his head. Carefully he picked up the bar and set it back into place.

"… Please… please don't look at me…"

Silently he turned off the water and let it drain. "I'm not Mr. L, Helen, I promise you I will never do such a thing…"

Slowly she glanced back at him. She had complete pain in her eyes. He could tell she had a nightmare about her family back on her planet. The jester turned and grabbed a towel from the rack. Handing it to her he couldn't help but try to hold back tears. He wanted to her go back to her family but… he wanted her to stay.

Slowly she took it and Dimentio looked away for her to dry herself in comfort. After she was down she wrapped the towel around her and stepped out of the shower. Hesitantly he looked at her then gestured her to sit.

She sat on the edge of the tub as he got a cotton ball and began to clean her wound.

"D-Dim.. I-I don't want you to—."

"I'm trying to get over that fact, my dear… though it will be difficult." He looked at her, "Besides… you're suffering more than me."

He saw the tears stream faster down her cheeks. "I miss them, Dimentio… I'm probably making them worried sick. I want to see them so bad!"

"… H-Helen," He choked out as he wiped her tears, "… I can see you're in deep pain… you're sadness is like a little baby bird… not ready to fly away from its mother nor the nest… but Helen, please, don't fret… you'll see them soon…"

"Really?"

"Yes, my dear…" He stood and throw the bloody cotton ball away. He was obviously lying… she couldn't see them again. "Helen… did you miss them from the first day you came here?"

"… Th-there was so much excitement… I-I guess I forgot about them completely… I-… I feel so selfish!"

Her sobbing grew louder. He couldn't bare hearing her crying so profoundly. He gritted his teeth as he tried to force back tears. He began to shake.

Slowly she looked at him and spoke between sobs, "D-Dim…?"

He gazed at her. A shadow covered his eyes. Suddenly he forced her onto her feet and embraced her tightly. His heart was pounding sorrowfully for her. This was the first time he saw her like this.

"… D-… Dimen… tio…" she whispered as she stared at him, blushing red.

"… I'm so sorry…" he murmured, breathing heavily. He was apologizing… for the beautiful lie he was forced to say… Ever so slowly he pulled away from her, keep his head low then turned away, saying quietly, "I'm leaving so you can change."

Before he took a step Helen grabbed him by the sleeve, "… Thank you… I-I know you don't feel the same way but I-… I love you… I love you so much…"

The jester said nothing but gingerly removed her hand off his sleeve and left, closing the door behind him.

Instant he flew to Mr. L's room and threw open the door, shaking.

"… L… what am I supposed to do…? She-she wants to go back to her world…. She misses her family dearly, while I-… I don't miss mine at all…. I-I don't understand! Why do I feel like bursting into tears? I-I want her to be happy with her family but-. I-I want her to stay here… w-with me…" he fell onto his knees and stared at the floor as tears finally ran down from his cheeks. "Why… Why do I keep having this feeling…? I-I-!"

He couldn't bring himself to say those difficult three words. He felt like he was choking at this feeling.

…_I-I never wanted to feel this way but why…? _

…_Why do I feel like this…? _

…_Those three words…._

…_What did they mean…?_

…_Their purpose…_

…_I-I want to know…!_

Without knowing he grew exhausted and he collapsed…

"… So… this is how The Charming Magician… The most feared demon from Hell is like… when he is madly in love… but doesn't know it… how… cute…" The mechanic smirked and brought the watch to his lips, "All went well… your majesty."


	10. Trying To Find Happiness

_Chapter 10_

_Trying to Find Happiness_

A day passed and Helen and Dimentio were still not the same. Helen had locked herself in her room and Dimentio… nowhere to be found. After he saw this Mr. L was actually began to worry. Quietly he went and searched for the jester. After about two hours he finally found him in Dimentio's Hall of Mirrors. The engineer entered the fake mirror and saw him in a corner, shaking.

_Did this scar him?_

"Er, D-Dim…?"

"… What do you want…?" He replied coldly.

He gulped, "W-well… I-I was thinking… maybe to, uh, 'boost your spirit', I was thinking about all of us going on a trip."

"… Mr. L, two people were mentally scarred for life… **how is a trip going to make anything better?**"

"… You'd be surprised…"

"…. Trip to where…?"

"Well…. I was kinda thinking of a beach."

"…. You're mind doesn't work well doesn't it?"

He sighed, "Dimentio, I'm sorry, but you know we can't bring her back. The prophecy has to be for fulfilled!"

The jester was silent for a few minutes then he slowly stood, "… How do you know that she would like the beach?"

He shrugged, saying, "one way to find out."

Once they reached her room, Mr. L knocked on her door.

"… What the hell do you want?"

Mr. L flinched then cleared his throat, "Ah, Helen, I wanted to ask you something."

"… What?"

"Well, I was thinking that we could all go to the beach, make a reservation at a nearby hotel and have fun."

"Wait, you said nothing about a hotel to me!" Dimentio realized, glaring a bit, "I am not sharing a room with you."

"Don't worry we'll all have separate room."

"…. Since when were you rich?"

There was a small 'ahem' and both of them looked to see Helen with a suitcase and her hair tied back in a bun, "Well? Are we going or what?"

And they did. Helen transported all of them, including Cackletta and Fawful, to Mushroom Beach (also known as Peach Beach remodeled). After Mr. L made got rooms for them and now heading towards the beach.

Helen looked around the beach quizzically, "This is weird… there's no one here…"

"Toads sometimes don't like to get fried," Mr. L responded smirking as he just walked towards the ocean.

She blinked then shrugged and continued walking.

"Are you sure that umbrella isn't to heavy for you?" Dimentio asked a bit concerned.

She looked at him and smiled slightly, "A bit but it's fine, Dim."

Once Mr. L had picked a spot and after they set up, instantly Helen laid under the shade of the umbrella.

"Why is it so hot?" Cackletta groaned, covering her eyes from the sun's rays, "It's near the end of summer. Shouldn't it be getting colder maybe? Hey, girl, put some sunscreen on my back will ya?"

Helen nodded and waited for the human Bean to sit down in front of her.

Dimentio sat underneath the other umbrella the put down. His eyes then gazed over at Mr. L who was just staring at the girls.

"… You're such a pervert."

When he said that the two looked directly at Mr. L who quickly looked away and glared at him, "Shut up…"

The two glanced at one another for a while as if they were telepathically talking and Cackletta got up. Suddenly she took her top off. Both of the boys jumped and quickly glanced away.

Helen burst out laughing as Cackletta rolled her eyes, "Relax idiots, I have a bathing suit on."

"R-right, of course." They both said out of slight embarrassment.

She huff and took off her skirt, which revealed a one-piece green suit with a broad grin on it, then headed towards the water where Fawful was wading, staring curiously at the fish.

Without anyone noticing Helen took off her clothes as well, unveiling a purple one-piece suit. Sighing she took out a manga from her bag and laid down to read.

Looking for something to do Mr. L noticed a volleyball court and grinned, "'Ey, Dim, ever played Volleyball?"

"No, and I don't plan to."

"You're no fun." He said as he got up and yelled over to the two Beans, "Hey, Cackie!"

Dimentio rolled his eyes and glanced over at Helen who now had a notebook and pencil in her hands.

"… You're certainly indecisive, like an unsure child deciding which toy to buy. Are you going back to reading now?"

"You're hilarious." She commented sarcastically.

He smirked, "Indeed I am. What are you drawing?"

"Well… I'm drawing a face right now… I haven't finished yet…"

"I see… Can you play volleyball?"

"Nope, it hurts my hands… I can play the Violin though!"

"Oh really now?"

"Yeah, not very well though… my teacher has health issues… We haven't had three lessons so far…"

"How unfortunate…" His tone didn't have any type of sympathy whatsoever.

The girl glared at him then went back to drawing. This made the jester a bit uneasy. He… didn't want to be in l-… that word… he was trying to ignore the feeling but… it kept coming back… kept getting stronger… he suddenly had the urge to draw closer to her. Quickly he resisted and looked away.

"… I-I'm sorry… That was a force of habit…" Dimentio confessed, "I don't know the girl that well so I didn't feel very… sad for her…"

"I understand…"

He looked at her.

"Thank you for apologizing… she's very dear to me…"

"Y-you're welcome…" He still felt guilty. He tried his best to shake it off but suddenly the two feelings took over and he scooted closer to her and looked over her shoulder at the notepad. Helen blushed at this.

After studying it for a moment he whispered, "… Is that… me?"

Helen nodded, "Yes…"

Slowly… he smiled warmly, "you're a very nice drawer, though my mask it not that pointed."

"R-right! I-I'll fix that!"

He laughed, "don't bother! It's fine."

The blush grew brighter as she stared at him. He couldn't help but stare back. Her eyes were so beautiful. Without noticing this himself, he very slowly started to move his hand towards her face when…

"D-Dimentio, volleyball!"

"Wha—?"

Then it hit him harshly on the back of his head he hollered in pain and grabbed his throbbing head.

"I-I'm so sorry, Dim!" Mr. L rushed over towards them and grabbed the ball.

Slowly the jester looked at him with absolute fury in his eyes, **"… You're going to wish you were in the Underwhere…**"

"… Shi-!" He dropped the ball and instantly took off as he started to chase him.

"Get back here!"

"NO WAY!"

The Beans just laughed. Cackletta shouted at them, "RUN FASTER! RIP HIM APART!"

"DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM!" Mr. L screamed back, tripping on the sand.

Helen just shook her head, "poor Dim… and I guess L too."

She giggled and went back to drawing.

After a while Dimentio finally punished Mr. L by almost drowning him and now trudged back to their spot. Looking as if he was ready to fall asleep, the jester collapsed beside her and moaned.

"You ok?"

"… Sure…" Carefully he sat up and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"… Look," Helen handed over the notepad. Dimentio took it into his grip and stared at the sketch… he burst out laughing.

"Good Grambi this is GREAT! HAHA!"

The sketching was of Dimentio chasing Mr. L all across the beach.

"Wow! The look on his face is priceless!" He wheezed out between laughs.

Helen's cheeks were red, "Th-that funny, h-huh?"

"Y-yes! I must say I lo-uh-l-like y-your drawings, very nice." He complemented as he handed it back

"Thanks." He replied smiling a bit shyly.

"Hey.. guys…" They both looked at Mr. L who was now standing in front of them, "It's getting late, why don't we pack up and go back to the hotel?"

"Kay, kay," Helen said immediately and got up then pulled the umbrella off the ground.

Hesitantly the jester stood and gazed at the engineer, "It's not even sunset. Why do you want to go back so suddenly?"

"Well, first of all, there's a bar that I want to see that closes at five and its four forty-five right now. So I want to get there before it closes."

"… You and alcohol…" He muttered disgustedly as he started to help Helen pack up.

When they got done they returned to the hotel and Mr. L instantly left them. Since Helen wasn't really comfortable with elevators they used the stairs to get to the second floor. When they reached the floor they went in search for their rooms. Once they found them they unpacked.

After a bit Helen finished with unpacking and decided to take a shower. She grabbed her stuff from her bag and went into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

With Dimentio he sat quietly, boredly in his room.

The first thought that came into his mind was about Helen.

_I wonder how she's doing alone…_

"Why…" he pondered aloud, "Why… do I feel this way about her…? Why her? … why me…? Why is it always me? ... Why do I ask so many 'why?' questions?" He sighed and checked the time. The bar was closed now. He had no intention to check on him which again made him instantly think of Helen. Was she alright? Is he in the room with her?

This made him jump to his feet and teleport to her room. He saw no one… then he heard the shower running and… singing. Slowly he inched his way towards the bathroom door and listened intently. He couldn't understand the words.

_It sounds Japanese…_

He sounded… soothing. Slowly his eyes started to close as he just listened to it. His breathing started to grow heavy as if he was falling asleep. Quickly he snapped out of it right as he heard the shower cut off. Afraid he rapidly floated away from the door and looked out the window.

After a small while the door opened and Helen stepped out, clothed and clean. She noticed Dimentio and blinked, "… Whacha doin' and how didja get in here?"

He looked at her and suddenly blurted out, "I-I was worried!"

"W-worried? Why?"

"W-well… Mr. L went to some bar in the hotel and…. I was worried he was in here… he's odd…"

There was a pause before she spoke, a bit hesitantly, "… I-I see…"

… There was an awkward silence. Slowly she sat on the edge of her bed. A tad nervously she patted the spot beside her. Feeling his heart race his feet began to move and take his place beside her.

Helen shifted a bit uncomfortably, "Err, weird question. Uh, why did you have that look on your face back on the beach?"

"Um… what do you mean?" He asked a bit confused.

"When we were just staring at each other… You had an odd look on your face."

"… Odd… how…?"

"Well… you had a blank expression but lust was in your eyes it was… weird."

_Lust?_

Another L word he didn't know… He was confused than before. He couldn't ask her that'll embarrass him. He needed to find out what those words meant… He needed her computer.

Soon there was awkward silence.

She quickly changed the subject, "… Um… do you want to watch something?"

He shrugged, "S-sure…"

"Ok!" She leaped up and rummaged through her bag. The next thing he knew was that 'Fruits Basket' was on the TV.

"Hey Dim," She suddenly spoke, keeping her eyes on the TV which was showing the first episode, "… What are you?"

"H-Huh?" He stared at her, looking a bit afraid. She can't know what he really is… she'll scream.

"… Chinese Zodiac… what animal are you?"

"O-oh… um… Rat… I-I think…"

She grinned and then brought her laptop out of her bag.

"… You're in love with your laptop aren't you?"

"I can't leave it home! I can't survive without it!" She stroked her computer gingerly.

After a bit the internet finally came up and Helen started typing.

"…. Chinese Zodiac meaning?"

"Yeah! You're the Rat! I want to know what your features are—here we go! The Rat symbolizes: forthright, tenacious, intense, meticulous, charismatic, sensitive, intellectual, industrious, charming, eloquent, sociable, artistic, and shrewd. The Rat can be manipulative, vindictive, self-destructive, envious, mendacious, venal, obstinate, critical, over-ambitious, ruthless, intolerant, and scheming'… That is so you…. How many times did they mention 'charming'? I mean seriously…"

He chuckled, "Hmhm… What animal are you?"

"Ah! Imma Tiger!" She scanned the words, "here… The Tiger symbolizes: Unpredictable, rebellious, colorful, powerful, passionate, daring, impulsive, vigorous, stimulating, sincere, affectionate, humanitarian, and generous. The Tiger can be restless, reckless, impatient, quick-tempered, obstinate, selfish, aggressive, and moody…. I can get aggressive sometimes because of my temper…. I'm half Irish so when I get angry it gets _reaaaally_ bad." She explained with a small giggle. Suddenly she felt a tug on her hair. She looked and saw Dimentio holding a strain of her hair with a pondering expression. When she saw this, her heart instantly fluttered like tiny birds in shock.

He snickered, "how passionate indeed…"

Slowly he looked at her with blank expression though he was smiling a bit sweetly but absolute lust was in his eyes. He just stared at her with that expression and what seemed to her… a sexy smile.

Helen's heart pounded faster. She felt trapped,_ 'Th-the same expression on the beach! Wh-why is he doing that again? Is he just toying with me…? ... What is he going to do…?'_

Suddenly he snapped out of it and glanced at her hair, "… Coconut…"

"Wha-What-?" She was stunned.

"What did you put in your hair?"

"Uhhhh… Coconut shampoo and conditioner…"

He felt the feeling try to take him over again. He started to shake a bit as he tried to resist. Suddenly he pulled her very close to him and just sniffed her hair. His eyes rolled back and smiled. Helen let out a gasp. Was it happening again? What's wrong with him?

The wonderful smell overwhelmed him and unexpectedly he moaned a bit too loudly.

She couldn't even form words, "D-…D-…D-D-Dimen—Dimentio? A-are you o-ok…?"

When she spoke he immediately pulled away, feeling his face flush, "I-I'm so sorry! I-I have n-no idea what came over me—!"

She just stared at him then blinked, "U-uh…"

Quickly he looked down and cursed himself under his breath. "… I'm terribly sorry that I surprised you…"

"It's fine, Dim, and don't worry about it, alright?" She said calmly, smirking slightly. "I can tell you really like the smell of coconut"

He blushed red and smiled a bit embarrassedly.

After another awkward silence Helen spoke again, "… Dim… I-I know you don't feel the same about me but… I-I love you so much… C-can I…"

Feeling herself flush redder she glanced at his lips. Now it was his turn to feel surprised. He felt his heart racing.

"… K-Kiss me?"

"… W-well… y-yeah… Just this once… is that ok?"

He felt himself shaking again. He was silent for a few moments then he almost let the feeling take over and slowly nodded.

Hesitantly she moved closer to him. The jester could feel his heart pound louder that he flinched. He was sure she could hear it. Slowly she moved her face closer and closer to his. Her eyes closed.

He just stared at her. Before he knew it, it overwhelmed him again and his eyes closed. Unwillingly he moved his head a tad closer to hers. Their lips were inches away. Sadly before they reached there was a loud thud which opened their eyes wide.

Helen looked at the door, "Wh-what was that?"

"… It sounded like it came from Cackletta's room…"

They both looked at one another, thinking the same exact thought, "Mr. L!"

The scene happened before Helen got in the shower. Cackletta stuck the key into the lock and threw open the door. Collapsing on the bed she gave a great sigh of relief. Restlessly she sat up and gazed around the room.

"Hm…" was her one responds.

Curious she got up and walked towards the window and looked out. The sun was setting which made a beautiful scene on the water.

"Whoa…"

"Whoa, indeed, how beautiful…"

Cackletta turned to see Mr. L leaning against the door, smirking broadly, "My, you're even more beautiful in front than back"

Her face flushed. She glared angrily at him, "What do you want, dude?"

"… You, of course," Suddenly he was inches away from her.

She tried to back up but bumped into the wall, "don't you understand personal space, ya freak?"

He chuckled and pinned her to the wall, "Oh, I don't believe in that."

She gasped lightly when he started licking her neck.

"Wha-what are you doing?"

"… Seducing you."

"Wh-what? Why?"

"Because I'm in love of course with… a beautiful Bean…"

She snarled and began to squirm, "You're drunk! Get off me!"

He snickered and wrapped his arms around her firmly, "Never… You have no idea how much I'm in love… with you…"

"L-Lys—"

Suddenly their lips met. Her eyes grew wide as she just stared at him. An urge climbed into her throat which forced her to return the kiss and wrap her arms around his neck. The mechanic let out a chuckle and started to feel her. This made her shudder as she felt his fingers feeling her back and waste. His hands slowly crawled up to her chest. Instantly she shoved him away, "you drunkard! Don't you dare touch me like that again!"

"C'mon, babe, you know you _like it!_" the engineer giggled, struggling to stand.

"You shut up and leave right now or else—!" she gasped and glared at him.

"Or else what, babe…?" He was an inch away from her again. Their noses were touching. Mr. L grinned at her reaction. "I can see it in your eyes. You want me…"

"E-excuse me?" She glared coldly at him, "All I want is you out of my face…"

She gasped again, feeling his hands on her breast and starting to unbutton her shirt.

"_Shuuuush… just say no more…. Just lay in bed with me…_"

Suddenly there was a loud cracking sound… Mr. L collapsed onto the floor. There stood behind him was Fawful who was panting in fury and gripping a lamp, "Enoughing!"

Cackletta instantly buttoned up her shirt and hugged her apprentice tightly.

Quickly Helen and Dimentio got up and raced to Cackletta's room and threw the door open, seeing Mr. L on the floor unconscious.

Dimentio looked at Cackletta and inquired, "… Cackletta, what was he doing to you?"

"Well, he wanted sex with me and trying to touch my breast…"

The jester sighed and muttered, "of course he drinks two beers."

"… I'm sorry… I should've stopped him…"

"It would be of no use, my dear… he's too addicted…"

After getting the unconscious mechanic back into his room, night fell and everyone was asleep… except a jester. Cautiously he entered Helen's room and grabbed her computer and turned it on. Later he looked up the meaning of those words.

"Love- An intense feeling of deep affection, the feeling of a deep romantic or sexual attachment to someone… Affection… sexual attachment…?" He felt his cheeks burning. Slowly he gazed over at Helen who was now turning onto her side, groaning a bit.

Quickly he typed the meaning of lust, "Lust- a very strong… sexual desire…"

He glanced at her again then back at the screen.

"Why… am I… in love…?"

_The scene was hazy yet vivid. A jester was on the ground unconscious. A figure came out of the haze and noticed the jester. The man looked at him with uncertainty. Slowly the jester began to awake._

_He gazed up at the figure and seeing by his features that he was of royalty. Carefully he stood and bowed to the man._

"_Who are you? Asked Count Bleck."_

"_I am a Charming Magician, Dimentio, I am the Master of Dimensions, the Pleaser of Crowds… I am honored to be standing in your presences, oh, floating."_

_The Count eyed the jester suspiciously as he continued, "I have heard great things from you. I have also heard you are making, should I say, a team…"_

_The Count's eyes narrowed, "how do you know all this?"_

"_Ever since I have been in a deep slumber I have heard many things from passersby! Say, my ask you, if I could join? I could be of helpful use." When he said this the jester couldn't help but grin in a disarming manner._

"_I am sorry, Count Bleck apologized, but I do not trust jesters…"_

"_A very wise decision, my Count, but… have a gander in that prophecy book of yours…"_

_Slowly the Count opened the book hesitantly and read the new inscription that added to the last._

_The jester's grin grew wider as the Count read the new last sentence._

_He examined the jester carefully for a while that out of boredom the jester spun in place two times._

"… _Very well…" Count Bleck finally said and closed the book, "follow me… Dimentio."_

_Dimentio… well done…_

_Dimentio…._

_DIMENTIO WAKE UP!_

Dimentio jolted up right, shocked and looked at the source of the voice. It was Helen who had a wet rag in her hand.

"Are you alright? You're sweating... and… muttering a bit miserably…. Did you have another nightmare?"

The jester caught his breathe and answered by nodding but said nothing. He gazed around the room.

"By the way… why are you in my room? And my laptop is on…"

"… I…. wanted to look something up… while you weren't looking and… I guess I fell asleep."

"Why didn't you want me to know?"

"… It'll sound stupid to you, when you know the answer…"

Helen titled her head obviously confused. Before she could speak the door opened and Cackletta entered, "Hey, back your stuff, we're leaving soon."


	11. A New Power

_Slowly the jester gazed around the area, seeing nothing but bright, pure light… then he heard a soothing, calm voice, 'Dimentio…'_

_Hearing the voice he instantly recognized it somehow. He looked in the direction of the voice, up. Up there was a beautiful glowing woman. On her chest was the Purity Heart and around her, the seven Pure Hearts floated around her._

'_Dimentio,' she called again, holding out her hands, 'come, see the light, and keep out of the Dark and Chaos.'_

_Without hesitation the jester slowly, as if in slow motion, reach out to her like a child. Suddenly the light faded into the dark and the Chaos Heart appeared before him along with the Dark Prognosticus. Before the jester could stop himself, his fingers had already touched the book._

'_**Wise choice jester**__…'_

_Then his fingers then turned into claws._

Chapter 11

"NO!" Dimentio screamed out, panicked and instantly looked at his hands and fingers. After a while he sighed in relief to see that they were normal.

"Why… why do I keep having these nightmares…?" He moaned miserably.

There was a knock at his door, "Dude, you ok?"

_Cackletta._

"F-fine! Perfectly fine…" His voice faded.

"… Whatever," she said rudely and then left.

Again he sighed and gazed at the ticking clock on his wall. It was apparently ten minutes passed one.

"… When did I go to bed..? Oh yes, five in the morning…" He glanced at the stacks of paper on his desk, "… the Shadow Queen just wants to kill me doesn't she?"

He gave a curt growl and got up from his bed and took his place at his desk. Ever since after they all went to the beach everything was pretty much the same as it was before. Helen was in her room on her computer or playing video games with Fawful. Dimentio had no idea what Cackletta did… and Mr. L… probably still is fixing up his BroBot.

Leisurely he picked up his pencil and started his work once again. After a while he heard music emitting from Helen's room. He blinked and listened for a while… Singing.

'_She's singing again.'_

He tried to ignore it but soon like before he became overwhelmed. Her voice calmed him. Slowly his eyes began to close as he listened. A daydream smile appeared on his lips. He chuckled to himself as her image came into his mind. He felt in peace… then an alarm went off. Filled with surprised he screamed and fell off his chair.

"… ow…" He grumbled and slowly sat up, rubbing his head. Annoyed he quickly grabbed whatever was making that awful sound off his desk and glared at it. Then he examined it close after finding a way of turning it off. The odd device looked exactly like a watch but there was something off. Dimentio could feel it. First, why was it in his room?

… He felt his finger press down something on the watch and a voice emanated out, 'Just in case you fall asleep on your job, Dim-dim.'

The glare turned cold, "… I hate you so much, Mr. L."

The jester stood and dropped the watch on his desk. Then he noticed that the singing had stopped. He looked at the wall where Helen's room was behind and just stared as if forcing the sound to come back. He pouted slightly when at last he decided that she had stopped. A bit disappointedly he sat back down at his desk and glared.

"…. Why… Why do _I_ feel this way? … I don't comprehend…"

He stared at his work for a while then slowly got back to it. It was a few minutes after that he heard her voice again. Not in control of his body he just up and flew to the wall, putting his ear against it to hear it more clearly.

A small smile was crossed onto his lips then it faded. He slapped himself and hissed, "Quit acting like this! I need to get back to work!"

Before he could even take a single step the music enclosed his ears again and he just listened. Finally out of his trance he teleported over to her room. He was soon sucked into that same trance again when he saw Helen. She was laying on her bed, smiling and singing. She was wearing a Mario Kart shirt and black caprices. Her hair was brushed for once and her eyes were closed, deeply listening to the music and letting her voice ring out. He didn't know why but somehow he just thought of her as the most beautiful thing he'd laid eyes on. He had never felt this feeling before so it was hitting him hard like water balloons. He felt himself shaking as the urge panged his chest. Violently he shook his head and breathed deeply.

"Ah, Helen?" Gently he touched her hand.

She jumped in surprised and her hand grasped his which made him jump.

She looked at him and let go, "S-sorry, r-reflexes…"

"I understand, calm down. Ah, Helen, I… don't mean to intrude but, um…"

She sat up and stared at him with her big ocean blue eyes. He couldn't help himself but stare back.

She blinked, "C-continue?"

"Oh! S-sorry… I was meaning to say is that, well, erm…"

Helen suddenly burst out laughing. The jester stared at her stunned and began to blush in embarrassment, "Wha-what is so funny!"

"I-I apologize!" She breathed between laughs, "That was just so adorable! You were fidgeting your fingers! It was so cute!"

He looked down and noticed that he was. He forgot he sometimes did this when was nervous which was rare, "U-uh!" He quickly stopped and put his hands behind his back, "I-I d-do that sometimes… when I'm nervous…"

"What's making you so nervous?" She asked smiling comfortingly.

He could feel more blush creeping onto his cheeks. Without noticing this he opened his mouth then closed it repeatedly. He was trying to find something to say but this lovesickness had him at his worst.

She couldn't help but giggle again but then stopped and looked at him curiously, "… Am _I…_ making you nervous?"

"What? N-NO! Of-of course not!" This sudden response made her jump again in shock. "I-I apologize. I-I was just m-meaning to say that-uh- you're singing, yes, you're singing, I-I want you to stop-! N-no! I-I don't mean that rudely! I meant that for- Argh! I'm trying to work and I need my mind to fully concentrate! And-and you're singing-… you're singing… was just so beautiful…" He looked breathless after he rapidly spoke. After a bit he calmed down slightly and continued "I-I was to busy listening to it and it-it was distracting me, you see and…"

"Dimentio!" She said standing up with a wide amused grin which made the jester stand full attention, "I get it. I understand. I'll stop for a while so you can concentrate, ok?"

She kissed his cheek and walked over to her computer. Dimentio grew absolutely stiff. His breathing even stopped. He couldn't find anything to say. Quickly he teleported back to his room and rested against the wall as he let out a gasp. He touched his cheek where she kissed him. After a long while he grinned and closed his eyes, unknown that the feeling of love inside him was overpowering him. The moment last for seconds until Mr. L came in and stared him quizzically.

"… You ok?"

Instantly he snapped out of it and looked at him, "I'm fine…"

He smirked, "Really? You didn't look like yourself."

"Well, the reason for that is-… is… oh…" his voice slowly faded. He was staring at something. Raising an eyebrow Mr. L looked and saw Helen passing by. Slowly Dimentio flew over to the door and just stared at her. She had a book in her hands.

He breathed daydreamily, "I feel so in love… Isn't she just so… beautiful?"

Mr. L's jaw dropped obviously surprised… then he grinned deviously.

_Wait until Queenie hears about this!_

He snapped his fingers in front of his face, "You're in love?"

"What? Of course not!"

His grin grew, "oh yeah? I just heard you say it."

The jester's blush grew on his cheeks, "I am not! I'll prove it that I'm not!"

"Go ahead."

There was a moment of silence. Dimentio blinked and rolled his eyes, "Not now!"

"_Of course~"_ Mr. L snickered as he left the room. Before the engineer took a step into the hall the jester quickly said, "This is your entire fault you know!"

"Oh really?" He asked looking back at him.

"Yes! You forced me into a human and now I can't transform back!"

"What difference does it make? You're still a human either way." He replied stupidly.

"… I had the same features as a human, you mean, yes. But, my dear Mr. L, 'but' I was a different species."

"And what species is that?"

"… Like I'd tell you." He responded after a pause then continued, "anyway, ever since then, I have had a strange emotion that has been overpowering me!"Quickly he looked at Helen who was now out of earshot and his voice lowered into a whisper, "Love...!"

"Oh, I know," He answered grinning deviously.

Dimentio's eyes narrowed almost exactly as a cat and hissed, "_Mr. L. _Is this all _your_ doing? Making us all human and devised a stupid excuse for it?"

Mr. L shrugged, continuing to grin, "I'm just doing what the Queen so desires. Besides you'd fall in love anyways. I saw the look in your eyes when you first laid eyes on her."

His eyes grew wide, "What! That's not possible! I couldn't feel love when I was still my—normal… self…"

"Sure… Keep telling yourself that, Dimmy," With that he vanished.

Dimentio snarled threateningly after him. Remembering something he frantically looked around for Helen and saw her at the end of the hall and was now turning a corner. Without pause he turned invisible and flew after her. When he caught up he didn't become visible but just stared at her, pondering.

'_... Is it… true about what he said…? That's just crazy talk isn't it…!—sigh— I don't even know anymore… What I need to devise now is my plan… I must try to make my Perfect—'_

A shock jolted through him. Quietly he pressed in a yelp so Helen wouldn't hear him. He shuddered in pain then noticed that she had turned and now sitting on the couch in the den. He stopped and would've floated over to her but he was staring at her, deep in thought. What he didn't notice that was he was visible again. Cackletta and Fawful who were in the kitchen saw him and looked at him confused.

"Uh, you ok?" Cackletta questioned a bit concerned.

Finally he snapped out of his trance and looked at her, "Oh, I just thought I saw an insect or something."

Feeling fear climb up in her throat Helen yelped and jumped up from her seat, looking around frantically, "Wh-where?"

"It is being on your head which is there!" Fawful shouted pointing at the non-existing bug.

Instantly Helen dropped her book and feverishly ran her hands across her head screaming, "Get it off! Get it OFF!"

Suddenly she tripped over Mr. L's leg who was stilling down on the sofa and her head hit the wall. In a daze she slowly sat up and stared at the two human Beans who were now laughing their heads off. Tears began form in her eyes.

Dimentio watched the scene but just stood there shocked. Then suddenly he joined in with their laughter. Mr. L just smirked. The girl gazed at all of them, at the verge of tears. When she looked at the jester, her heart shattered. He was banging his fist on the wall as he felt his sides about to burst. Filled with Irish anger and sorrow she stomped over to him and slapped him roughly. Everything fell silent. Dimentio stared at her stunned.

"You all are such jerks!" She glared hard at Dimentio before she dashed back down the hall, sobbing profoundly.

Slowly he touched his cheek and winced. The he registered what just happened and instantly rued it. Finally he flew after Helen calling her name.

Helen ran as fast as she could to her room when she was only a foot away Dimentio appeared in front of her. Reacting quickly she moved her hand back and was about to slap him again but he had quick reflexes and grabbed her wrist before it touch his face.

Dimentio spoke calmly, "Helen, dear, calm down please…"

"OR WHAT?" She coughed out, feeling her asthma kicking in.

"Or you'll act up your asthma. Do your breathing."

Helen obeyed and put her free hand on the wall for balance. After a short while she had stopped the attack and glared at him through tearstained eyes. The jester's frown deepened.

"You're such a jerk… LET GO!" She wheezed breathlessly.

"… Dear, I apologize for my foolish action earlier…" he slowly whispered as he carefully let go of her wrist and touched his hand against hers gently. As he spoke his hand slowly clasped itself around hers, "… truthfully I really didn't mean it… I didn't know how you'd feel…"

Her glare softened as more tears flowed out her eyelids. Very slowly she returned the gesture and clasped her hand around his a bit shakily.

"… I guess my old self tried to come out again… I forgot how cruel I was back then…"

Suddenly her arm wrapped around his neck and she sobbed into his poncho. Stunned he hesitantly returned the half embrace since their hands were still gripping one another. It was a while before Helen had finally calmed down.

"… I'm sorry for slapping you…. calling you a jerk…."

"Don't worry, my dear Helen, I deserved it…"

"I can't but worry! I-I love you….!"

"… _Love_…"He whispered to himself as he looked away.

She sniffled and touched his shock collar. Suddenly there was a flash of light. Both of their eyes grew wide as they stared at the Ninja Star which now was pulsing with energy.

"Wh-what the—?"

In moments her hand was engulfed in steel! They stared astonished at this. Unexpectedly a small gun came out of the steel.

"… The Hell…?"

Mr. L jogged over to them and following behind him were the Beans, apparently they all saw the flash or they were coming over to apologize but Helen knew that the second option wasn't the case.

"This is… new." Mr. L said slowly staring at her now steel hand.

"…Are you going to be the new Iron Woman?" Cackletta mused with a small grin. Dimentio glared at her.

Fawful took matters in his own hands and pressed a small button on top of the gun. There was a _PING! _Then a small laser shot out from the hole of the gun and it created a small dent in the wall which it was aiming at.

Everyone became silent and stared at the dent.

"…. HOLY CRAP!" Helen suddenly shouted in awe, "This is awesome! This Ninja Star is totally epic!"

Ignoring her strange enthusiasm the mechanic took her wrist and studied the gun, "… So this is this is the Star's work huh?"

"… Yes, Mr. Caption-Obvious! And that's my hand your touching," When she said this she snatched her hand away which again shot out another beam which almost hit Dimentio's foot. Agile the jester instantly moved away from Helen, "Please do be careful dear, you could shot an eye… or should I say a foot."

"I-I'm sorry!" She quickly apologized and moved her hand away but yet again another beam shot out and almost hit Fawful's side.

"RU!" The human Bean stumbled back into the engineer.

Everyone who wanted to keep their body parts stepped away from her. Embarrassed Helen looked down and rubbed her arm with her hand that didn't have the gun attached. To Dimentio she looked like a lonely child that nobody wanted which then sent guilt down his spine. Instantly he gazed away to ignore that emotion.

Mr. L cleared his throat, "… A-anyway, I think we should at least try to 'train' Helen, here, how to use a gun… I feel risky today so I'll do it…"

"Noing," Fawful suddenly said casually, "I'll be the one doing the training for girl of stupidness."

"… You're not nice." Helen whimpered pathetically which only made Dimentio's heart panged with more guilt.

They ignored her, "Whoa, hey! I said it first!"

The Bean smirked, "… Do you have the knowing of holding which is a gun?"

Raising an eyebrow slightly he moved his hand as if was holding an invisible gun.

When Fawful saw this he began to giggle like a madman, "That was being a trick question."

Mr. L blinked, "... Wha—?"

"Nowing, if you don't have the minding, we'll be in room of _junioring training._"

With that being said the short human Bean led the girl away from the group in a mad dash.

Again Mr. L blinked and slowly realized, "Wait…_ I_ trained in that room! He just want _ME_ a _JUNIOR_!"

"Wow, you just figured that out?" Dimentio stared at him, grinning.

"Shut up you!" He brought out the remote and pressed the button which then sent a shock up the jester. He squealed with pain and was brought down on one knee. Slowly he looked at the furious engineer and hissed. Now filled with rage himself he snapped his fingers and vanished.

When he left Mr. L took his leave but was soon stopped by Cackletta speaking, "You know, Mister, I noticed something."

"What, you little—?"

"You're adorable when you're…" She looked at him with a smirk on her lips as she breathed her beloved word, "…_furious._"

With that she started to walk down the hall with swagger. The mechanic stared after her. There was something in her cold eyes that turned him on. After a moment he figured out what it was.

_Lust._

Quickly he snapped out of his trance and ran after her, "C-Cackie wa-wait!"

Rolling her eyes she looked back at him blankly as she put a hand on her hip.

He continued to stare into her eyes for a moment then soft spoke, "Forgive me…"

Suddenly their lips were meeting again. Once again, she felt shock and that feeling again trying to overwhelm her but this time she didn't let it overpower her again. Slowly he pulled his lips an inch from hers and with a bit of hesitates he whispered, "… Do you love me…?"

She stared back at him with half-opened eyes and tried to process the meaning of that word to her computer mind. Finally she figured it out as he was started to pull away. She couldn't help it. She stopped him and pulled him back to her. She let the emotion take over and breathed, "… Yes."

Now it was his turn to be shocked. Before he could form a sentence they were kissing again. Mr. L smiled inwardly and returned the kiss.

As this scene was going on Dimentio, who was invisible, watched the entire thing curiously. When he had enough he literally teleported to his room and mulled it over.

'_So… this is what happens to someone who has no idea what love means… is in love… and they finally let it take over… How disgusting…' _then he suddenly imagined the same scene but with Helen and himself. Instantly blush climbed onto his cheeks and he clutched his chest tightly as he felt his heart pound faster more than he wanted it too. After a while he calmed down but the image was still in his mind. '_I couldn't love her. I can't! …I…I-…. I can't…'_

His thoughts turned their attention back on the girl. He couldn't help it since he never felt the emotion. Like said before, this was taking a great toll than any other on him. His shoulder relaxed and his eyes closed. That same smile appeared on his lips. He almost gave in to the emotion when…

**BAM!**

The whole castle shook which sent the jester flying onto the floor, breaking his trance. Once the shaking stopped which was briefly, the jester stood a bit dizzily then shook his head. Immediately he teleported to where the noise came from.

Dimentio appeared in the training area and saw a hole on the wall which was next to Fawful's head. He was standing there clutching his chest and looked like he was in shock for it didn't look like he was breathing. Helen on the other hand lost control of the Star's power and it was going haywire. One laser brushed his cheek. Dimentio's eyes grew wide. He suddenly felt that this scene was familiar.

"L! A little help here!" Helen screamed at him as another beam shot out, making her fall onto the floor.

"Hold on! Cackie, watch out!" Mr. L quickly tackled her onto the ground as a laser almost hit them.

"M-Mistress…!"

Suddenly everything went in slow motion. He began to hear familiar voices in his mind.

_COUNTY! HELP ME! I CAN'T CONTROL MYSELF!_

_WATCH OUT!_

_C-Count…!_

_HARBLE-DEH!_

... In his head again… that nefarious voice returned…

_**Dimentio…**_

"N-NO! I-I thought I got rid of you!" Dimentio screamed at it as he started to hyperventilate in absolute fear.

_**Hmhmhm… oh, Dimentio, you did indeed… I just thought I'd pay a small visit.**_

"**No one wants you here…**" He snarled a bit demonically at him then the snarl faded as he saw the book appear in front of him.

_**Come back, Dimentio…. Come back…**_

The jester screamed again, louder this time and collapsed onto his knees, wheezing, trying to catch his breath.

Then… he started to hear her voice once again, "…mentio! Dimentio! Are you ok? Speak to me!"

Though his vision was foggy he saw that it was Helen with tearstained eyes. Her voice sounded far off and echo-like.

"I'll get a wet rag!" Another voice cried which sounded like Mr. L.

"Hurry! Dimentio, please, hang in there, please…. Please…"

Everything went black.

Helen stood at the side of his bed, tears streaming down her face. She looked at Mr. L, "Is he going to be alright?"

"I think so… I think he had a small episode with his… 'Old friend'…"

She didn't like the way he said that. Concerned she looked back at the beloved jester and clasped his hand tightly. Gingerly she touched his cheek and slowly kissed his lips. Though he was asleep his heart could feel it but not his mind. Only his heart would know that he'd been kissed by his wanted lover but will never tell the mind until it was to late…

After a long while she pulled away and started to sob again as she gripped his hand firmly, forgetting he was unconscious. Knowing her presence but unable to feel her he slowly gripped her hand back to tell her he was alright.


	12. Getting to Know You

_(WARNING: just so you know the chapter is seriously long.)_

_Chapter 12_

_Getting to Know You_

Slowly Dimentio woke up yet felt not fully awake. He wanted to go to sleep but instead he stumbled out of his bed and teleported to the restroom, probably to wake himself up.

When he arrived he saw Helen in front of the mirror, looking at her stomach, feeling it, turning to the side. Dimentio could help but smirk at this since he knew what she was going through. Apparently she hasn't noticed him yet after she did this. She stepped onto the bathroom scale and whimpered. (I will not dare say what her weight was for private purposes.)

Dimentio's smirk grew and chuckled, "I know exactly how you feel."

She screamed her favorite surprise word, "MEEP!" and whirled around to face him. Her face turned rose-red and stared at him shocked and embarrassed.

He chuckled again but then suddenly she embraced him, "Thank God you're awake!"

His heart sped up. Quickly he formed a sentence, trying to sound calm, "I-indeed I am… I was only out for a day wasn't I?"

"A DAY? Ha! More like two months, Sleepy Beauty!"

"Wha-what…!"

"Welcome to October." She said quite calmly with a small smirk playing on her lips.

Seeing her smirk like that made his heart race faster, quietly he gazed down slightly and said slowly, "October…?" His eyes grew wide, "O-oh crap! I-I am behind on my work!"

Helen put a hand on his shoulder, "Dim, cool your jets, Elly took care of it."

"… 'Elly'?" He noticed the joke and started to giggle.

"I know," She answered grinning to herself, "I came up with it about a month ago…" The grin faded, "Dim, what happened to you back there?"

"… Oh… we-well… I… rather not talk about it now… when I'm half asleep..."

"Hm, right… you must be starving too."

Right as she said that a certain loud growl came from a certain place. The jester's eyes grew very wide and laughed a bit nervously then looked away.

She giggled, took him by the hand, and moved his face back to her, "It's alright, Dim, let's get you something then you can go back to sleep."

He couldn't help but noticed that she was about an inch away from his face. Burning blush crept onto his cheek. Her smirk grew wider as she then led him down the hall.

Once they arrived at the den Helen slowly let go of his hand and trotted over to the kitchen. Dimentio just stood there with a cute, goofy grin on his face. Smirking Mr. L stride over and poked his side, "Nice to see you finally woke up, Sleepy."

"Shut up you—!" His sentence was interrupted by another growl of his stomach.

"Ah-I'm hurrying!" Helen cried after a short giggle.

The burning on his cheeks grew hotter. He rested his back against the wall and moaned in pain of his empty gut. After a brief while Helen came over while a decent sized plate in her hand. Brought back to life by the delicious smell of meat Dimentio's eyes popped opened and he instantly looked at the meal in front of him. It was a type of sandwich Dimentio didn't really recognized but he didn't care.

"_Bon appétit_!"

Hesitantly he took the sandwich into his hands and… almost stuffed the whole thing into his mouth.

"CHEW!" Helen screamed at him.

He winced and slowly took a bite and chewed.

She sighed and patted his head, "Good jester."

Dimentio stopped chewing and felt the top of his head. His hat wasn't there. He gulped down his food and stared at Helen, "Wh-where's my hat?"

"Calm down, it's in your room. It looked hot on you so I took it off."

He continued to stare at her as his cheek burned red.

Realizing her mistake her cheeks began to burn as she stuttered out, "I-I didn't m-mean it th-that way! I-I meant was that, um, you looked…. warm! Yeah, warm! You were sweating a bit so I took it off… that's what I meant…"

There was a moment of awkward silence, "R-right…"

He hesitantly went on eating while Helen just stood beside him.

"… What is this anyway?"

"Roast Beef Sandwich. It's my favorite."

"… It's really… _really_ good!"

"Heheh, I know! That's why I love it!"

After another short silence Dimentio brought up something unusual, "You know, Helen… if you're worried about your weight we can walk together if you so desire."

She stared at him shocked then nodded excitedly, "After you rest some more of course."

"Of course..." He responded with a yawn.

After Dimentio had finished his late lunch and had woke up from a refreshing cat nap, he felt ready to go… and ready to ask many questions.

As they walked through the shady forest Helen trotted along beside the jester with her headphones on. Feeling a bit nervous he gulped and tapped her shoulder. She took the earplugs out and looked at the jester.

"Mind if I asked you something?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Well…" He stopped walking for a minute or two then spoke, "… what all did I do… when I was in that coma…?"

"… Well, on the first night we all heard you screaming but since you were in a coma we couldn't find a way to wake you up. Mr. L suggested a pail of water but I strictly said no! I didn't want you suffering more than you can bare… when all of them left but me I…" She started to blush, "I-I kinda held you in my arms… It looked like it relaxed you…"

She looked at him for his reaction. He, too, was blushing. He hesitated, "A-anything else?"

"Well, I stayed with you most of the time… Apparently my presence around you calmed you… Which really makes me wonder…"

The jester huffed in reply and looked away. Quickly before she could ask a question he spoke, "What do you think of me? … b-before you met… the actual me…?"

She blinked and then thought for a moment, "… Well, I always thought you were a bit insane—."

Dimentio flinched but made no complaint.

Slowly she carefully continued, "A-and… C-charming…"

She went on for quite some time. He didn't stop her, he wanted to know…

Suddenly she then asked, "Dimentio… what makes you scream at night?"

His whole face turned white. "E-erm…"

"Dim, the only way to get your mind off this and probably stop your nightmares is to let it out, the Dream Catcher has to have a small opening, and sometimes that opening has to be pulled open by letting your nightmares be set free… by telling someone else about them… So please Dimentio, tell me about you're past…"

He looked into her pleading eyes. After a while he gave in and finally would tell the whole story.

"Truth be told, I am the author of the Dark Prognosticus. I wrote it when I was very young and naïve… I found the book near the house I once lived in… I thought it would be fun writing make believe stories of the future, prophecies… little did I know was that that book could make them become reality…"

_The little boy was half-way through the book, writing feverishly when he was called downstairs by his mother. The boy ran down and his mother gave him a list and ordered him, sweetly to go fetch her a few things. So the boy did and left. An hour or so later he returned to see the house burning and saw the two adults on the ground, dead. The small boy dropped the bag and instantly scurried off. Then he heard a dark, dreadful voice._

"_**Dimentio… stop…**__"_

_Instantly the child stopped and stared at the book, a bit speechless._

"_Y-you're the book I-I wrote…" The child said quietly as he continued to stare horrified at the book._

"_**Am I, child…**__"_

"_D-Do you know what happened to my family? Please, you must have known!"_

_Little did the child know that this was all the dark book's doing… The book responded, "__**Yes, boy, soldiers, soldiers destroyed your home and family.**__"_

_Those words pierced the innocent child's heart. He cried in a pleading voice, "Wh-why? Why would they do such a thing!"_

"_**Because, Dimentio… you're different**__."_

"_I-I am…?"_

"_**Yes, Dimentio, but not in a good way, this tribe knows your path and now are trying to change it by making you miserable… no one likes you Dimentio, not even your family.**__"_

_The words hurt the child dearly. He started to cry as he spoke out desperately, "Th-that's a lie! Everyone loves me!"_

"_**Dimentio, you're been living a huge, beautiful lie. What I am telling you is the truth. Everyone has pretended to love you so you wouldn't suspect anything…**__"_

"_E-even Aaron…?"_

"_**Yes, child, even your only friend…**__"_

_Tears willing were forced out his eyes._

"_**Now, child, don't cry… I know a way to get back at them.**__"_

"_Get back…?"_

"_**It's called vengeance, boy!**__"_

_The poor child flinched and stared at the book, "B-but I-I don't want vengeance!"_

"_**You are so naïve… if you don't listen to me, Dimentio, you'll go through a terrible future… Now do you want that?**__"_

"_N-no…"_

"_**Then do whatever I say…**__"_

_Unwillingly the boy nodded._

_Later on the small child and the prophetic book stood on the edge of the hill._

"_**You have great magical power, child… they're inside you waiting to be set free…**__"_

_Suddenly as the book said this, two magical energy spheres appeared in his hands._

"… _**Let your anger engulf you… they killed your parents… and you're life…**__"_

_For a while the boy just stared down at the tribe. His whole body was shaking. The book began to get irritated, "__**Dimentio… Close your eyes… imagine the scene.**__"_

_Silently the child obeyed and imagined the dreadful scene of death. He flinched and his chest panged with sadness and anger. His eyes turned blood red and suddenly… he shot one of the houses with the spheres and the house took major damage. The house tumbled onto the ground, crushing the people inside. The boy stared at this in awe then he grinned, overjoyed and started destroying the other houses. Insanely he laughed at their agonizing screams. Quickly he flew over to the castle of the Tribe which was home of Lady Timpani who was gone for a while, probably with Lord Blumiere._

_Then he stopped in front of it, snapped his fingers and the castle was incased in a transparent box._

"_D-Dimentio!"A voice shouted from below._

_The child turned to see a boy his age looking up at him with tearstained eyes._

_After a brief moment of silence the child looked at him curiously then flew down towards him. When he landed in front of him he said, "How could you do this, Aaron…? I thought we were friends!"_

"_What are you talking about? How could YOU do THIS?" He gestured to the broken down houses and dead persons, "What is wrong with you, Dimentio? What's gotten into you? How did you get these powers?"_

"_ENOUGH!" The insane boy screamed, "… stop trying to deceive me… I know what ALL of you were doing! He told me everything! I don't think I could even call you a friend!"_

"_Dimentio, I—!" He gasped as a transparent box appeared around him. He gazed at him and shook as he sobbed._

_There was no pity in that now cold heart. He snapped his fingers and watched him bleed and die._

_Slowly after this deed was done, he gazed around at everything. Tears instantly came into his eyes as he finally realized what he had done._

_The book came over to him, "__**Excellent work, my boy…**__"_

"_L-LEAVE ME ALONE! I HATE YOU, YOU STUPID BOOK! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" With this he ran as fast as he could away from this Tribe of Ancients. Sadly this plan didn't work out so well… after a long while the poor child ran as fast as his little legs could carry him and the collapsed out of exhaustion. The child fell into a deep, deep sleep. While the boy was sleeping the book appeared before him and opened itself up and inhaled him into the pages._

_One thousand five hundred years later. The boy had woken up to find himself as a teenager and with jester clothes. Wondering about this for a minute he decided to forget about it and try to find way at least somewhere for hospitality… Suddenly unknown memories flooded to him… was he a jester for a king? He had to not worry about this for now… but now he had to get moving…_

_But something stopped him before he could get up… a flutter of cloth. Slowly he turned to see a royal looking man passing by. The man looked some sort of Count or so._

_Carefully he stood and bowed to the man._

_The man looked at him astonished then narrowed his eyes, "Who are you? Asked Count Bleck..."_

_"I am a Charming Magician, Dimentio, I am the Master of Dimensions, the Pleaser of Crowds…" Where did that come from? He continued, "I am honored to be standing in your presences, oh, floating."_

_The Count eyed the jester suspiciously as he went on, "I have heard great things from you. I have also heard you are making, should I say, a team…"_

_Again… though surprisingly he had somehow heard this from somewhere… he couldn't put a finger on it._

_The Count's eyes narrowed, "how do you know all this?"_

_"Ever since I have been in a deep slumber I have heard many things from passersby! Say, my ask you, if I could join? I could be of helpful use." Well, this answered his own question… But when he said this he couldn't help but grin in a disarming manner… he had no idea why… Then he noticed the book in his hands. His eyes grew wide slightly as fear struck him. But he didn't show it… so there's the reason of how he was getting all this information…_

_"I am sorry, Count Bleck apologized, but I do not trust jesters…"_

_"Hm, a very wise decision, my Count," He mused examining his gloves a tad suspiciously, when he soon realized he had them on, "but… have a gander in that prophecy book of yours…"_

_Slowly the Count opened the book hesitantly and read the new inscription that added to the last._

_Somehow he knew the prophecy by heart. He mouthed the words to himself; __**Therefore after the cloaked man founded and took in the young wounded bat, he sets out forth again on his mission for his minions. In three different dimensions he will find a failed pixl, a torn up general and… a sudden jester that will appear before him, unconscious.**_

_The jester's grin grew wider as the Count read the new continuation of the sentence._

_He examined the jester carefully for a while that out of boredom the jester spun in place two times._

_"… Very well…" Count Bleck finally said and closed the book, "follow me… Dimentio."_

_The Count turned and floated away and he soon flew after him but then stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a familiar voice in his head._

"_**Dimentio… good to see you again… well done…"**_

The jester looked at Helen for her reaction so far. She looked absolutely stunned.

"….. Whoa…"

"… Indeed… Please don't laugh at this next part though, it insults me slightly."

"Sure." She said a bit confused.

_Once the two have arrived there in front of them were a magnificent dark castle and a void which engulfed it. The jester stared at the void as if in a trance. The Count looked at him a bit concernedly but went on, knowing the jester would follow._

_Remembering where he was, the jester flew inside and after the man. When he entered the castle he gazed around in awe, feeling the dark, pleasant atmosphere. He couldn't help but grin. Suddenly he heard a shrill, but feminine voice; "Who are you?"_

_The jester turned to see a lime green haired and in ponytails and skinned girl. She wore a yellow dress with white polka dots and a red bow. The jester grinned inwardly as he recognized her from his young mind._

_The jester stared at the girl for a few short moments then Count Bleck came up behind him saying to the girl, "Mimi, this is Dimentio; he's going to be living here for now on."_

"'_He'? But he looks like a girl!"_

_The jester blinked the smirked in amusement, "A girl, you say? My, like, I haven't heard that one before!"_

_The girl, Mimi, looked at him quizzically then said simply, "You're weird."_

"_Everyone's weird my dear just in different ways." The jester replied grinning, a bit too insanely._

_The cloaked man putted a hand on the jester's shoulder, urging him to stop. The jester looked back at the Count with a dull expression then lightened slightly when he saw a woman beside him who fit excellently with his description and a doodle he did when he was a child. _

_Her hair was purple and tied in a bun. She had blue skin like the Count, and wore strange looking glasses which were shady enough to not see her golden eyes. She wore a white blouse with a blue gem on the front collar and black pants._

_She whispered something to the Count who then nodded and turned back to the jester, "Dimentio, Nastasia will lead you to your room while I—…"_

_His sentence was cut off as he glanced at the jester again and hastily flew off. Apparently he didn't trust him well enough to share his agenda._

_Nastasia eyed him oddly then said, "Follow me."_

_The jester obeyed, beginning to get bored of this game. Once they stopped the secretary opened the door which was most likely his room. The whole room was white with white furniture._

"_Hm…" The jester snapped his fingers and the room changed into his image. The walls were green and decorated with different shades of green. The bed was purple and had the same design as the walls. The floor became magenta fake-fur. The desk and bookshelf turned green and purple._

_Nastasia, who was now very confused about the odd style the jester liked, shrugged it off and scribbled down some notes on her clipboard. _

_Nastasia spoke again, "Kay, um, Dimentio was it? Yeah, the, uh, next meeting is going to be in, um, twenty minutes…"_

_She said no more and just left him in his room_

_After a long while the jester spoke, "… Twenty minutes, hm?"_

_What to do in that long amount?_

_He decided to explore this curious, cryptic castle. So the jester left the room and flew off. After a few minute the jester had made a complete tour within five minute even though the castle was huge. What he didn't tour was a certain green girl's room._

_Grinning he teleported there and gazed around. He almost found himself gagging of overused color of red and pink. He shuddered and noticed a book, titled, "Mimi's Diary."_

"_Hmm… My, this has piqued my interesting vastly!"_

_The jester picked the diary up and opened it up to the first entry. Instantly he burst out laughing and continued reading._

_Suddenly a long while after he took a gaze the clock and saw it was almost twenty minutes. Sadly he put down the book and teleported over to the Meeting Hall._

_Once he arrived he noticed Mimi, shape shifting which made him smirk._

'_Exactly as how I imagined her…' He gave a chuckle which startled the green girl. She looked at him and huffed as she turned into a broad brute who fit the prophecy perfectly. This made him grin even wider._

_Then he happened to noticed Nastasia looked at him strangely. Ignoring her he gazed around the huge room._

_Then the Count appeared on before them with the Dark Prognosticus and proclaimed, "BLEH HEH HEH HEH HEH! BLECK! The Void has been ripped in the dimensional fabric!" The Count chuckled, "Yes, Count Bleck is pleased. All has gone as foretold in the Dark Prognosticus."_

'_Indeed it has, my dear Count…' Dimentio thought to himself as he stared at the dark book, thinking "… So this was my path? A Perfect World he says… how… magnificent!"_

_He gave another grin as the Count continued, "Now it's just a matter of Time until all worlds meet their demise! Bleck!"_

"_Wow, that's just super, Count!" Mimi exclaimed, giving her best O'Chunks impression, "Yeah, forst you'll erase all these naughty worlds… And then you're gonna build a perfect world without war and all that other icky stuff!"_

_The jester began to like this idea even more. Suddenly spoke in an eerie and slow way, "Yes, yes, no one likes the icky stuff… Yesss… A perfect world…" He let the words roll off of his tongue, "… sounds… magical…"_

_He gave all a broad, crazy grin, "Ah hahaha~! I can hardly stand the wait!"_

"_SORRY I'M LATE!" A sudden voice shouted from the ceiling. And there who then fell out of the sky was another O'Chunks. The jester studied him closely. His grin broadened and he laughed inwardly._

_The real Scottish brute looked and turned surprised to see another one of him!_

"_What in blazin' bog rats…? How's I beat meself 'ere? What's goin' on?"_

_The jester gave a brief laugh at this._

"_Mimimimimimimimimimimi! Oh, O'Chunks, you big silly! Didja oversleep or something?" She shapeshift and now standing there was a excellent copy of Count Bleck! "I guess it's kinda hard to be on time, though, when you're got muscles instead of brains!"_

"'_EY!" The brute scoffed, "Yeh can't fool me wit' that crazy shape-shiftin' hooliganry! It's Mimi innit? Show a little respect fer the count! Yeh can't go a'borrowin 'is face, lass!"_

_Count Bleck chuckled and the spoke to the girl, "How delightful, Mimi. Almost as dapper… as Count Bleck!"_

_She blushed and turned into a princess with a pink dress and blonde hair. "Aw, golly, thanks, Count! With you around, it's nothing but big smiles all the time! Hanging out with the count! That's MY idea of a perfect world!"_

_The jester giggled and said, to break her joyfull mood, "And here I thought Mimi's ideal of a perfect world was a gem filled pool with hunky lifeguards!"_

_The girl's eyes grew wide as she transformed into a strange mutant turtle. She turned and glared hard at the jester, "HEY! Dimentio! Have you been reading MY diary?" She gasped the shakily tried to think of an excuse, "I-I mean! U-umm… N-Nevermind…"_

_The Count snickered and said, smiling, "Well, different strokes for different minions…"_

_When all of them turned towards him, he continued, "After these rotten worlds are ended, Count Bleck will make all your dreams come true! But for that to happen…" He muttered turning serious, "We must follow the instructions of the Dark Prognosticus."_

_Then he was interrupted by a curtain secretary who just tore her gaze from the jester, "Yeah, about that, just an FYI? I've got an urgent memo for your inbox. Apparently there's been some unapproved interdimensional activity lately. Yeah… I'm thinking it's the hero of the prophecy. We're gonna need an action plan for this guy."_

_The jester's grew wide at this. 'Hero…? My… look where I have ended up…'_

'_**You're welcome.'**_

_The jester flinched and looked at the book, even though it didn't have a face, he knew it was smirking._

'_**If you didn't do what I have said, you wouldn't be in your own prophecy. You know the jester plays an important role here.'**_

_Slowly the jester gave a short nod._

_Suddenly the conversation was interrupted by a Scottish accent, "COUNT BLECK!"_

_The jester jumped a bit and looked at the brute, glaring slightly._

"_Lemme get the right in me brain. The 'ero Nastasia's goin' on 'bout… he yer enemy?"_

_Finally this accrued to Dimentio, he was to wrapped up in that brief converse with the Dark Prognosticus he wasn't paying attention to what was going on. He thanked Grambi for O'Chunks to speak up so he'll have a novelette._

"_Then yeh gotta cute me loose on 'im! Yeh gotta! I'll give 'im a nice taste o' O'Chunks!"_

_The Count grinned as he spoke, "Very well, O'Chunks. I'll leave the hero-chunking to you. Do not fail Count Bleck."_

"_Yeh can count on me, Count! I'll rain down like a fat thunderstorm! I swear it!" He turned towards the other two minions, "Mimi! Er, Dimentio! Yeh should tag along! Yeh could withness a prper chunkin'!"_

_With that he jumped off his pad and left the room._

_The jester turned his body slightly away from everyone and murmured to himself, "Mmm… I do enjoy a good chunking…" He smiled and spoke more loudly, "Well, then… I believe I'll head out as well."_

_And he too disappeared with a dimensional ping_

_After a few hours the jester had appeared invisible in front of the dragon Fracktail. He listened to the entire conversation between them. He smiled cruelly and whispered to himself, "So… this is our hero? Just as how I imagined him… Mario was it? Indeed…" He noticed the pixl, "How curious…"_

"_YOU MAY PASS. THE PURE HEART IS JUST UP AHEAD."_

_That was his cue, "Ah haha! It won't be that easy, oh no…"_

"_WHO SPEAKS?"_

_Then he made his appearance, "So very nice to meet you… and your mustache! I am Count Bleck's master of dimensions, the pleaser of crowds… I am… Dimentio! Remember the name well…"_

"_I know you. You're that…"_

_The jester instantly recognized that voice. His eyes grew wide. He whispered into the air, "Lady Timpani?" _

_He shook his head and continued, hiding it all with a smile, "It would be so very DULL if your journey ended so easily… Instead it'll end with… MAGIC!"_

_He turned towards the large guardian and snapped his fingers. The electrical ball on it's head sparked with sudden waved of corrupted magic. A shock jolted through it._

_The jester grinned with glee, "Yes, much better… Now you and this robotix guardian can spend some quality time together… Yes, quality snack time! When he snacks… on you! For you… ARE the snack! Ciao!"_

_Then he vanished into thin air to watch the battle. As the battle intensified the jester found more enjoyment in it, though sometimes it vanished when the hero barely dodge, though it did bring him some laughs by the expression that appeared on his hairy face._

_Sadly after the battle finally ended and Fracktail was surprisingly defeated the hero made his way to the Pure Heart. The jester was just about to take the Heart away when he thought of something._

'_That isn't according to my prophecy…' he stopped and watched the hero take leave. Then he decided to take his leave as well._

_Unfortunately he didn't go where he wanted to go; instead he was transported to the hall next to his room when he wanted to tell the Count his plan. But he wasn't confused for long; the book appeared in front of him._

'_**Well, I am waiting for a "thank you"' **__The book remarked, making him forget his other plan._

"_Hm, well, I suppose I should," He grinned a bit psychotically, reflecting on his past "It… did feel good after all… Well, in any case, thank you!"_

'_**We have work to do.' **__The book said suddenly which made the jester cock his head slightly._

"_Work, you say?"_

'_**Yes, work.'**_

"… _Well, work on what?"_

'_**I have ideas for you to write…'**_

_The jester was in interested, "Oh? Pray tell!"_

'_**Come,' **__it floated over to his room, __**'we'll need privacy.'**_

_The jester simply nodded and followed the book in, shutting the door quietly behind them._

_Later on, about a few days, the jester was jotting down notes for the Dark Prognosticus when he heard while name being called: "Dimentio! Come to me! Count Bleck!"_

_Obediently he got up and teleported there at once._

"_And so I arrive like a sudden windstorm on a kindergarten picnic!"_

_The Count chuckled then said to him, "You'd like some playtime I imagine, Dimentio?"_

_The jester gave a vigorous nod._

_He continued, "So you shall have it, but do not disappoint Count Bleck. Dispatch this hero."_

"_Your wish is my command" He responded with a bow, "Besides, this fool sounds like an amusing challenge. Now if there is nothing else, I'll just be on my way. Ciao, my count!"_

_With that he teleported but the Dark Prognosticus wanted him to see a certain scene about to take place…_

_The jester appeared invisibly over an unconscious green fellow. His eyes widen slightly as the prophecy he was just working on came back to him. _

'_The man in green…!'_

_He watched him get up and started to help the Goombas get out. The jester grinned, knowing well that wouldn't happen._

_The jester followed him to a dead end and then saw Nastasia. His grin grew wider when she was about to brainwash him but then she stopped and looked in Dimentio direction._

"_Dimentio, I know you're there." She said surprisingly calm._

_The jester blinked and turned visible._

"_Be a lamb and make him useful before you go on your mission, I'm sure you have time."_

_The jester nodded and then the woman left him with the brainwashed minions and the plumber._

"_W-what are you going t-t-to d-d-do…?" The green clad man asked his voice filled with fear as he stared at the jester._

"_Oh, I don't think you want to know since…" His grin came back more insane than before, "you won't remember… but I will!"_

_He gave a cruel laugh and ordered the minions to follow him._

_In a short while the minions dumped the wimpy man in the jester's room._

_The man in green shook with fear and consternation._

_The book appeared by the jester's side, __**'Well done, Dimentio, you have the "man in green" in your clutches'**_

"_Indeed I do…" He let out a dark chuckle and asked the green man a simple question, "now, may I ask what your name is?"_

"_I-I don't give m-my n-name to sc-scoundrels!" He proclaimed quite bravely._

"_Say you're name if you want to live," the jester suddenly threatened._

"_L-L-Luigi!" He screamed in terror._

_He breathed, "Ah, 'Luigi'… To bad you won't remember that pitiful name…"_

"_Wh-wha—?"_

_The book zapped him and he instantly fell unconscious._

"_No, no, not 'Luigi'… but something similar but not enough for memory to jolt back…" He tapped his chin thoughtfully, "I got it! Rise Green Thunder! Or should I say… Mr. L… I command you to wake up!"_

_Instantly the man in green did instead of his eyes being baby blue they turned silver. He sat up and rubbed his head muttering, "What in the Underwhere…?"_

"_I'm glad to see you've awakened."_

_The Green Thunder looked at him, "… Master…?"_

"_Hm… I like the sound of that, indeed I am, but for now… Count Bleck is your new master… and act more like… Ah, yourself," he smiled _

"… _Whatever," he huffed, standing up. Then he examined his clothes, "Geez! Where'd I get this getup? It's revolting!"_

"_Ah, here." He snapped his fingers and new clothes appeared in his hands, "I knew you wouldn't like those, I'm ALWAYS prepared."_

_He handed them to him. After The Green Thunder examined them he smiled, "That's more like it!"_

"_Now, if you'll excuse me. I have a mission waiting." With that he snapped his fingers and disappeared._

_The jester waited patiently for the Red Hero to get here. He'd watch them suffer coming up the tree but it began to get boring so he just decided to wait._

_After a dreadfully long time of waiting the hero finally opened the door. He smiled, "Ah haha! Finally you arrive!"_

_The hero looked around confused then finally up. The red plumber was surprised to see the jester again._

"_You don't wear tardiness well…" He commented with a sort of a tone. He shook it off and just continued to smile, "At last, the hero… I know you from the festival of hair that dances upon your lip!"_

_The hero blinked and felt his mustache. He glanced at the pixl beside him that's when the jester noticed that the other pixl wasn't there now._

'_Hm… how curious…'_

_He continued in any case, "I am a humble servant of Count Bleck…"_

_He did a flip in the air as he repeated his introduction, "Master of dimensions… Pleaser of crowds… I am… Dimentio!"_

_The Mario character went into a fighting stance._

"_It is truly enchanting to finally meet my hapless victims. I have prepared a special morsel of a treat for you!"_

_With that he snapped his fingers and waved his hand and then the scenery changed into his dimension. _

"_How about some… MAGIC!"He exclaimed as he gestured and spun in the air with flair, "And… voila! You are now in Dimension D, a dimension of my own creation! In this mind-bending realm, my attacks are 256 times more potent!" He did another twirl, "I am now far more powerful! I could obliterate you with a raise of an eyebrow!" He extended a hand towards him, "Now we must duel, like two gleaming banjos on a moonlight stoop!"_

_The hero didn't exactly understand the strange metaphor. This was his chance, the jester flew at the plumber with great velocity. Quickly the hero jumped on his head which surprised the jester greatly. He grimaced and held his head. When the jester vanished he looked around frantically for him. After the pain ceased the jester appeared behind him and threw an energy sphere at him. With great reflects for someone that old he dodged and jumped on his head again. He did this even before he could concentrate his energy on the sphere. This made him angry after a while and repeating this move._

_He calmed and said with a witty grin, "Can you pierce this… illusion?"_

_Now two jesters appeared before them. The red hero stood in awe and forgot that the spheres were coming towards him until they both hit him. Unfortunately after a while the red man managed to find out which one was which, which was the jester concentrating the energy first. Suddenly some other two person joined him. A princess and a big brute… The jester's eyes grew very wide._

"_Mario, need some help?" The princess asked. 'Mario' nodded and the turtle laughed loudly._

"_Alright let's do this! Let me at me!"_

"_Go ahead!" The Hero smiled and all looked at the jesters._

_This again went on shortly for, from the help of others the jester took a beating. He was bruised and burned._

_Then unexpectedly the hero hit him for the last time. The jester finally screamed in agony and collapsed onto the floor and wheezed out, "Y-your blows are like miniature jackhammers wielded by tiny angry road workers! H-how is this possible…? This dimension makes me 256 times more powerful…"_

"_Bwahaha! You're such an idiot! This place makes us stronger, too!" The big brute cried proudly._

_Suddenly the jester managed to choke out a laugh. Slowly he stood and floated upwards, "Of course! This was a simply an amusement that played out exactly as I planned!"_

_Which was surprisingly true but the hero thought he was bluffing._

"_Were you amused? That was just a hors d'oeuvre! The next time we meet, you will feast on a deadly eight-course meal!"_

"_You know I'd love some of that!" the mutant turtle exclaimed as drool came to his huge mouth_

"_Bowser! This is seriously!"the princess scowled him. _

_The jester ignored him, "And with that, my diminutive-limbed foe, I must say… Ciao!"_

'_Bowser' snorted, "'Dimentio'? Gimme a break! That's the lamest villain ever!"_

'_I'll show you…'_

_After he came out of his small threat to himself then began thinking, "Mmm… A little more, perhaps? They are strong but they must be stronger yet to defeat Bleck. I must make sure they can face him when the time comes around at last."_

"… _And that is how the ruffians managed to best me." He said as he finished explaining his fight, "Ah ha ha. They are strong, to be sure… Very strong. Dare I say… they might be strong enough to defy the prophecy!" He let the fake words roll off his tongue._

'_**Very nice, Dimentio.' **__The book commented._

_The jester grinned inwardly._

_The Count stroked his chin and mumbled, "Spare Count Bleck your theatrics. The Light Prognosticus is false. The Dark Prognosticus holds the answer to eliminating heroes that rise to stop us."_

"_Oh my. That's the first time that morsel of information has touched my ears! Do tell!"_

_The Count chuckled, "In due time, Dimentio. In due time… Oh, Nastasia?" He called, "It's time we set 'him' on these pests."_

_The secretary nodded, "Yeah, um, I can take care of that for you, Count."_

"_Lovely, exclaimed Count Bleck. Return to your posts, my dear minions."_

"_As you command, Count! HAIL BLECK!"_

_After all of the minions left, except the jester of course, the Count and Nastasia began to talk:_

"_Does something trouble you, Nastasia?" The Count asked without turning._

_The secretary looked very downcast which made the jester wonder more about where this conversation was going, "Yeah, Count…. You know, there's still time… You can still change your mind."_

_The Count's eyes narrowed slightly, not liking where this was going, "That is enough, Nastasia. We've already come this far, so we shall forge on! But you needn't stay by Count Bleck's side. You can depart with my blessing."_

_The secretary looked horrified at this responds. She quickly said, "Um, no, my count! I won't be doing that. My life is already sworn to you… Yeah, it's belonged to you since the day you saved me…"_

_A small smirk crossed the jester's lips._

"_I'll be sticking it out with you until my games ends, 'K?"_

"… _If it pleases you…"With that the Count teleported away leaving Nastasia alone to think. She sighed and hoped off the block. When she left the jester spoke aloud, "My my my! How interesting! Nastasia and the count have such DEEP conversations! Mm, just what is our dear Count playing at? Ah, well. I'll let him worry about that. I must attend to my own… projects."_

_He let out a shrill, overly crazed laughed and vanished._

_Days passed and the Dark Prognosticus started to keep him up at night as well as day which really corrupted his sleeping hours. He barely got any rest which left him very cranky._

_After Mr. L had done his duty the Count called all to a meeting. Once everyone arrived Nastasia began to speak, "Yeah, so, guys? Huddle up, 'K? We're just gonna have a quick new-minion orientation. His name is Mr. L, and he comes to us from one of our key competitors."_

_There stood on a new block, Mr. L in his new rags which was a black jumpsuit with large golden buttons, a green bandana, a green cap with a backwards 'L', a small black mask, dark gray gloves and shoes and last but not least a red belt._

_His arms were crossed and he studied the other minions, including the jester, apparently forgetting his older master, "Mmm. Can't say I'm impressed by the minion quality…" He shook his head, "No, indeed. No wonder you've been trounced up to now. You're like JUNIOR minions!"_

'_My, what an ego!' the jester gave a silent chuckle as he saw the look on the other's faces._

"_JUNIOR!" the Scottish brute spat, "C'mere an' I'll introduce yeh to Fist Jr. an' his wee pal, Slappie!"_

_The mimic girl glared daggers at the Green Thunder, "Gosh, Mr. L, but didn't YOU get pretty spanked too? So maybe YOU'RE the junior!" As she said the last sentence she pointed at him accusingly._

_The Green Thunder laughed mockingly, "Spanked, you say? Ho ho! I was scouting him, dear. He will be mine next time."He spun on his heels a few times and stopped to strike his signature pose, "Yes, he shall know the fury of the one and only Mr. L, AKA The Green Thunder!" He dropped the posed and inched his nose as he turned back to now the Count. Putting his hands on his hips he said, a bit to indignantly, "But enough about me… I need to head to the repair bay for Brobot modifications. L-ater!" _

_With that he jumped off the block with style._

_Suddenly the Count muttered words from the Prognosticus, "'Though the man in red shall wield formidable powers, one shall stand against him. The man in green shall use the Chaos Heart's power to bring darkness to all.'" The Count gave a chuckle, "So it is written in the Dark Prognosticus."_

"_So… what you're saying is…" The jester began, faking confusion, "the 'man in green' is our minion-in-training, Mr. L?"_

_The muscular man stomped his foot a few pounding times before speaking, "WHUT? That makes as much sense as a beef an' broccoli sandwich!"_

"_Calm yourself, O'Chunks," the Count cooed putting a hand up, "Make ready. Count Bleck is sending you on a new mission."_

"_Ah, now THAT makes sense!" This conversation made the jester yawn and long for a bed, "It'll be me honor, Count." He raised his fists in the air, "I, O'Chunks, swear to you… This hero's got a hot date with me feet! Chunks away!" With that he did just that._

_The jester held back another yawn, "My, aren't we hot blooded? Well, well… I suppose that's to be admired. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to be on my way." And maybe to a bed, he thought to himself. Then he said as cheery as he could before vanishing, "Ciao!"_

"_So poor little Mimi doesn't get to be in on the fun? This stinks!" Mimi complained angrily and disappeared._

_Sadly the jester didn't get to have his wish but the Dark Prognosticus wish him to listen on this._

"_Yeah, I hate to seem like a whistle-blower here, but O'Chunks may not…" Nastasia faltered and tried again, "Actually, even Dimentio, Mimi, AND Mr. L may not be up to this…"_

'_Oh, will see about that, Lady..' the jester growled, 'I will have my Perfect World, you'll see!'_

"_That hero's gonna collect the Pure Hearts and come here. He'll come for you…" She said a bit scared._

_The Count snickered, "All is according to plan, Count Bleck assures you."_

_Nastasia murmured a bit loudly for him to hear but the jester had to get closer to hear her, "It's strange… Nobody ever, um, cherished the universe the way you once did… And yet, you've been made to destroy it…"_

"_That's quite enough…" he said a bit harshly then calmed down, "Nastasia."_

"_If I could, um, I…"_

"_You'd what?"He asked, finally turning to him._

"_If only I could have, y'know, been that girl… Things would have been different…"_

'_She must be talking about Timpani…'_

_Slowly the Count looked away and shook his head, "She cannot be replaced. You could never hope to do so, Nastasia."_

"_Yeah, um, I'm very sorry. That just slipped out." She said taking on a surprised expression._

_He lowered his hat with his hand, "To be sure… She is gone… Gone from all worlds, never to return…"_

_With that he disappeared with the Dark Prognosticus in tow. When he left the secretary sighed sadly and gazed downward._

_The jester stared surprised at this, 'My… what a show…'_

'_**Indeed.'**_

_Night fell and while the jester was having a peaceful slumber it was unexpectedly interrupted by something thick running down his cheeks. He opened his eyes and gasped as he saw blood on his bed but surprisingly, his phobia of blood didn't get to him._

"_H-huh…?"_

'_**Dimentio, come with me.' **__His voice seemed stronger and… more in control._

_The jester groaned and got up then teleported where the book wanted him to be._

_The bathroom. He stared into the mirror and at the blood gushing from his eyes. He felt frightened and tried to stop it_

'_**Quit it, jester, you'll only make it worse.'**_

_The jester growl impatiently, "What do you want, now! Next time could you quit interrupting my beauty sleep? And what's with the blood?"_

'_**Calm down, child, it's only a stage in our plan.'**_

"_A stage?" He asked quite confused._

'_**Yes, it'll pass shortly but for now I must tell you my plan.'**_

"_Could you make it quick? I'm about to fall asleep, here…" He said before a loin-sized yawn._

'_**Don't fret it will… now I have come up with something very diabolical that it'll grant you, your wish.'**_

_His eyes grew wide with anticipation and urged absentmindedly, "Tell me, Master."_

'_**Let me control you for one day when the four heroes have arrived here.'**_

"… _C-control me…? Wha-what…? Don't you mean you're going to possess me?" He asked glaring into the mirror where the voice was coming from._

'_**Somewhat but you'll be in control as well, so it's not exactly possession.'**_

_The jester became suspicious then out of fatigue and longing he said yes._

'_**Excellent… you will have you're Perfect World soon enough. You may rest now.'**_

_With that he finally did._

_And so a bit later in the day the jester decided to visit the Chunker to see how the battle was doing. Fortunately he arrived right when the meat-head was getting much ticked off with the Bowser character trash-talking him._

"_YEH MUST PAY!"_

_That was his cue, he laughed a bit demonically, "Ah, salutations, O'Chunks!"_

_He appeared above the brute._

"_Hey, aren't you…?" The dragon thing began but was soon interrupted by the jester._

"_AH! Once again we meet, like two angry, burly dinosaurs with terrible indigestion!"_

"_Wait what…?" The turtle was obviously confused at this metaphor._

_But soon their attention was drawn back to the angry chunker, "What d'yeh want, Dimentio? I don't be needin' any help! Yeh'll just get in the way!"_

"_Aaah, a quadrillion pardons! Far be it from to be a hindrance. Far FAR be it! As it happens, I merely have an acquaintance in this land." He lied, "I was just saying hello!"_

"_Sayin' 'Hello' eh?"_

_He raised his hands in defense, "Yes, truly! And I saw you and I thought, 'Perhaps my magic can aid in this fight!'"_

_He did the same gesture he did days before and they all appeared in the Dimension D._

"_Ah, rest assured, I'll hardly be underfoot! You fight to your heart's content! Ciao!"_

_With that he turned invisible and watched the battle for his own amusement. Sadly the battle only lasted for a short time since all the heroes were together, they ganged up on the poor fellow, "BLARGH IT ALL! Bad enough that yeh beat me once, but twice is too much the bear! How can I show me face teh the count now, eh? I CAN'T! Put me out o' me misery!"_

"_Alright!" The merciless turtle cheered._

"_Get on with it! I'm serious! I've no regrets! Well… No… Perhaps I do regret not confessin' me love the that sweet lass…"_

'_Please, why would she love a fool like you? I mean, you're to weak to live! How can you put up with yourself' he stared at the weakling for a moment right up until the man shouted, "Do it! Now! NOW! Finish me! End me game!"_

_He sighed, 'the prophecy…'_

_He began with fake enthusiasm, "Well, salutations, O'Chunks! How are things, hmmm?"_

_The jester appeared beside him. The Scottish wimp looked at him with teary eyes, "Di-Dimentio! Look, honestly, this is kind o' important! How 'bout some privacy, eh?"_

"_Yes, yes, of course, I understand. Your honor must be satisfied…" He muttered a tad mockingly as he examined carefully at his glove as he spoke. He looked at him with a bored expression and pleased eyes, "but, O'Chunks… Before you let your game be over, humor poor little me for a bit. I have something I rather think you'll enjoy," He grinned smugly, "I DO wish you would try it out for me."_

"_YEH CRAZED LOON!" Though it was true, "It's not the time fer…"_

"_Oh…" he took on a hurt look, "it's not time, hmm? Not the time for something that will aid Count Bleck?"_

_He scratched his hairy chin and grumbled, "Ooh… Fer the count, eh? Well, that do change a thing or two… Hmmm…"After a very exaggerated pause he finally made up his mind, "… Fine, then!"_

_He turned to the three heroes, "You lot! Yeh took enough of a beatin' fer today, so I'll let yeh off easy-like! I tell yeh this, though: yeh better work on yer skills by the next time we meet!"_

_After Timpani the pixl comment about Bleck then wimp started to go on a terribly long monolog which really seemed to annoy the jester though he didn't show it but yawned instead._

"_Chunks away!" He finally said with a salute._

"_Ah, it is time to part… Ciao!" _

_Later on about a few hours into the night the jester waited for the heroes with as he called the mindless fake O'Chunks, O'Cabbage._

_Once the hero finally came out of the pipe the jester yawned mightily and laughed, "Ah ha ha. So! At long last you've come to play, like late-sleeping toddlers!"_

"_Dimentio… and O'Chunks…" Timpani seemed to glare at the jester but for some odd reason he couldn't remember why. His past slipped away from him like air in a fist._

_This didn't seem to faze him though, "Ahhhhhhh… Do you not tire of collecting those worn-out tiresome Pure Hearts? I am not violent by nature, you know." Somehow he knew that but somehow he didn't his past became fuzzy and unclear but he just smiled saying, "I'd prefer to settle this peacefully, in fact. Say, for instance, you wished to go back to your world. I could do that for you…" He urged, making the offer as tempting as he could._

"_Oh, PLEASE! You know what you smell like, weirdo? FEAR. Stop crying and fight!"_

"_Fear…? Fear? FEAR?" He laughed with serious craze which instantly made the heroes tremble in their fear. Slowly he took a deep breath and calmed himself back down, "hmhm, Ah haha. So it must be…" He said in a frighteningly calmed manner he smiled cruelly at him, "Shall we begin?"_

_In a flash they were back in his dimension._

_The pixl looked disgusted, "Ugh… Haven't you learned? No matter how often we fight, it will end the same…"_

_The jester's eyes narrowed like cat's which seemed to make the pixl flinched and mutter something under her breath._

"_My, my. Aren't you plucky," he spat, "same fight," he held out one hand "same outcome…" he held out the other hand to his other side then clasped his hands together as he said dramatically, "you are precisely correct."_

"_Weirdo…" The muscular failer of a thief mutter to the man in red._

_His look became more serious and devious as he slowly said in a creepy way and he positioned his finger to snap, "And… that… is… why…"_

_SNAP!_

_A floro sprout sprouted on the FakeChunks head and he instantly shouted at the top of his lungs, "BRO-CCOLI!"_

_His very scary solemn look faded into a mischivious smile and he rested his elbow on the faker's, which he and the book had made, shoulder saying in a singsong way, "Lovely green hat, wouldn't you say?"_

_All became confused but then Bowser immediately commented, "I don't wanna fight veggies!"_

"_Hm," He snorted then continued his sentence, "Dear O'Chunks! So strong, yet so very dim," he cooed polishing the top of his bald head until it shined, "A child could learn his attack patterns. As such, I requested a few sprouts from my acquaintance to liven him up a touch." He looked at them, "I call the boy 'O'Cabbage'! Don't be shy, O'Cabbage! Introduce yourself!"_

_With that being said 'O'Cabbage' pounded his chest screaming his name._

_The jester laughed heartily, "Simply adorable. Now remember, kids" he said to no one in particular and wagged his finger, "eat your vegetables to grow big! Except in this case, a veggie will eat YOU! Have fun, now! Ciao!"_

_After that short battle, which seemed to be a bit more difficult, was over the O'Chunks was gone and so were the heroes. That's when the jester returned, "Mm… If they could beat that model of O'Chunks… then they are coming along quite nicely. Perhaps…" he grinned very broadly, "Perhaps they really are the ones I have waited for all this time." He gave a short devious laugh, "I should prepare myself as well! So much to do, so precious… little… time…"_

_The jester began to groan as his catnap was interrupted again but not by the book but by singing. They voice belonged to the REAL O'Chunks instead of the model. He had already sung that same song about three times now, that was a punishment enough for everyone!_

_Grumpy than before he appeared at the Meeting Room, invisible to hear if there were anymore conversation worth hearing. He heard Mimi speaking, "So where's the count, huh? I wanna see him! He hasn't called me to go do anything, and I'm getting SOOOOOOOOO BORED!"_

'_My tender, tender ears…'_

"_HEY COUNT!" An Italian voice shouted._

'_Great a headache…'_

_The Green Thunder came out of nowhere and landed feet first on his platform, "My destructive little friend is all gassed up and itching to get back in action. Yes, Brobot is begging me to take him out. Say the word, and I'll roll out."_

"_Yeah, great enthusiasm, but let's shelve the robot action plan for now, 'K"_

_The Green Thunder looked speechless._

"_The thing is, the count kinda left specific orders for us to stand by. Got that?" She commanded_

"_No way!" The mimic girl squealed in frustration, "We're just supposed to wait here for that big, mean hero to come get us?"_

"_So the count doesn't need my services?" The Thunder finally spoke after he calmed down, "Excellent. I'll just be off, then."_

_The secretary clutched her fists and yelled over them which only made the jester's headache worse, "YOU GO NOWHERE! We wait! It's the count's direct order! His word is absolute! Be a good little minion and DO NOT MOVE UNTIL TOLD!" She breathed a few breathes and sighed, "… 'K? Thanks."_

_With that she left them._

"_BUT I'M BOOOOOOOOOORED!"_

_The Green Thunder shook with anxiety, "And Brobot craves his daily SMASH! I can't just loiter here. There's no action!"_

_These word made the jester smirk through his pain, "Ah ha ha. Hard to stay still when you pine for sweet vengeance, isn't it?"_

_The jester made his appearance. The two stared at him in surprise, "Dimentio!"_

"_The count's orders are all absolute… completely without exception, yes?" He said rather slowly and a bit creepily to give the girl a shiver._

"_We shouldn't even daaaare to think about a secret sneak attack! Perish the thought!" He exclaimed practically giving them the idea._

_He dwindled his fingers absentmindedly, "Defeating the hero would please the count greatly… but we MUST follow orders!"_

_The two minions instantly got the same idea._

_There was complete silence between to two of them. Then the green girl spoke as if she forgottened something, "Oopsie! I just remembered something REAL important that I gotta do! Back in a jiffy! Bye!"_

_And in moments she vanished._

_The Green Thunder quickly tried to come up with a stupid excuse, "Yeaaah… Yeah, I've, uh… got to go deflavorize the Borbot's, us… Flavorizer. Yeah, I'll return once everything's up to code! L-ater, Dimentio!"_

_Rapidly he jumped off his pad and ran out of the room._

_The jester laughed profoundly and then caught his breath, "My, my, isn't that something? I do believe I should be moving on as well."_

'_**Dimentio it's about time… dispose the man in green then the heroes… our plan will soon be complete and it will succeed.'**_

"… _Yessss…. Succeed…"_

_The last battle with The Green Thunder was done. Brobot exploded and he fell flat on his face in front of the three._

_He got up and shook with fury as he glared envious eyes at them. He could feel tears glistening in his silver eyes as he yelled, "Preposterous! Why… Why can't I win?"_

"… _Well…" the pixl started truthfully, "it might be because you're weak…"_

"_**GRRRR!**__" He sniffled his bloody nose, "You laugh now, but the Green Thunder never forgets!"_

_With that he jumped over them and ran off, letting them take the sucked out Pure Heart for their own._

"_I don't know what it is about those guys, but I just can't seem to beat them!" He cried out as he wiped some of his pathetic tears of complete misery._

_The laugh rose up again a bit more psychotic than usual which made the man in green jump in shock, "Did they wound your fragile pride, Mr. L? Demolish your robot again?"_

_Then he calmed down after he found out it was only him when the jester appeared in front of him, "Oh it's just you, Dimentio. I'm stumped. You'd think a giant robot would be enough to crush these heroes…"_

_He turned away, hiding his wounded face, "I'm a disgrace… there's no way I can show my face to Count Bleck after THIS."_

_The jester chuckled darkly, "Perhaps that is for the best."_

_His magical sounds before his attack startled the Green Thunder he whirled and jumped back before a sudden explosion was about to force him into the air, "Whoa, now!"he exclaimed as the jester came down a yard in front of him, "Hey! What are you doing?"_

"_You said it yourself. You can't go back to the count now." His face darkened intensely, "so get lost."_

"_Not a funny joke, Dimentio…"The Green Thunder warned, stepping back, "If I wanted to laugh, you face is inspiration enough!"_

_The jester gave a curt laugh then stopped and glared at him with a smirk so gruesome, "Such temper! Your nostrils they flare out like the hood of a hissing cobra! I can't have you around the count. If I am rid of you here, I won't be found out! And the other will never find you," he giggled with craze, "Yess, this is my moment!... to grasp." He looked at him solemnly as he stepped forward about to snap his fingers, "It's time for you to take your final bow, Mr. L…"_

_A transparent box appeared around him. The eyes of the man in green grew very wide, "Hey, now! Whoa! What's this? You've lost your mind, Dimentio!"_

"_Indeed I have, more than you can believe…" he said more to himself he chuckled and hushed the Green Thunder, "Don't worry. It won't be so bad, I promise. I'll send those heroes your way soon, just so you'll have someone to play with."_

_And that's when the box exploded and there was nothing left of the man in green but sheds of his clothing._

"_Ciao…. Mr. L…"Slowly he snickered which then turned into a giggle, then utterly overly than usual crazy poured out of his lips. He couldn't help it was going totally insane by that book._

"_Yeah, so just got a quick ping from Dimentio? We've had a little insubordination…." The secretary began as she adjusted her glasses. "Yeah according to his report, our Mr. L took on a hero-fighting initiative… I accept full responsibility. It was my administrative breakdown that allowed this…"_

"_I see, remarked Count Bleck… well, what is done is done. This prophecy will not be fulfilled without sacrifice."_

'_How true…'_

_Her look saddened, "So, 'K… Um, and just another quick update on Mimi… yeah… she, um, also left the castle."_

_The Count eyed her as he asked, "Did she, now? Well, Count Bleck will leave you to dispense the minion discipline."_

_The secretary gazed up at her count with curiosity, "Count… Um, you seem… a bit different today. New monocle? Or did something happen?"_

"_Count Bleck feels fine… leave me…"_

_She adjusted her glasses again, "Oh, um, of course, yeah… Please excuse me."_

_She bowed and left to Count be._

_Soon after the Count's eyes drifted downwards and his voice turned into a quiet whisper, "Could that Pixl have been… Timpani?" He shook his head out of it which made the jester confused of who that Timpani is…_

"_No, no. Completely impossible. I should that better than anyone. Besides, it's far too late to do anything now. The prophecy has been set in motion and no one, not even I, can stop it. No one can stop it now…"_

_And then the Count vanished with the Dark Prognosticus._

_After he heard all this, an idea formed in his twisted mind to visit those fool and finally end their game to let the Pure Heart be fully charged with energy again. He gave a giggle and teleported to those buffoons. _

_The jester then appeared at the old Ancient's home right before the door opened by the three heroes. The Ancient greeted them, "Oh ho! The heroes return! Tell me, do you have the seventh Pure Heart?"_

"_Well… maybe you should take a look at it, Merlon…"_

_The Red Hero showed him the Heart._

"_Mmm… Hmm? What… what happened to it?"_

"_The Void had consumed the world… and left the Pure Heart like this…"_

"_Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…" The old Ancient hummed as he studied the Heart for a long while. The hero started to feel his hands getting tired. Finally he spoke up, "I do not feel the typical energy from this Pure Heart."_

'_No kidding you old—' He didn't go further and just huffed, folding his arm already bored on sitting there invisible but he had to listen._

"_Even if you set this in a Heart Pillar, it would do nothing. What to do…"_

"… _Oh… but then…" the Pixl murmured, "how do we save him… I mean… how do we save… everyone… from destruction?"_

_The Ancient stroked his long beard, "to stop this prophecy, we must defeat Count Bleck, who started all of this."_

_The jester couldn't help but grin, 'How wrong they all are!'_

"_But to do that, we will need all eight Pure Hearts, as the Light Prognosticus says. We are between a rock and a hard place…"_

_The jester couldn't help it anymore, he made his entrance as he laughed happily, "Oh! The forlorn group of heroes, how they cry! The tears flow like sweet sad chowder!"_

_Everyone jumped and looked up to see the jester floating there grinning every so anxiously._

_The princess was the first to speak, "D-Dimentio? What are you doing here?"_

"_Oh, bad news for you!" he exclaimed as he put his hands on his chests as if he was doing a Scream impersonation. Then his mood sudden swept to serious fake sorrow enthusiasm which made the red hero gazed at him in slight concern of his sudden mood swings. He put the back of his hand on his forehead as he wailed dramatically, "There is no way in this world to restore the Pure Hearts…!"_

_The big mutant brute looked around to see if a violin was playing to this awkwardly 'sad scene'._

"_Yes…" he put his hand on his chest and looked downwards, "sadly your hard, hard, hard hard work was…"he suddenly turned his head slowly as a sickening grin played on his lips as the words slowly spilled out, making the room feel absolutely cold and lifeless, "… all… in… vain."_

_He let out an insane giggle as the same turtle looked at the rest with a look saying, 'is he a lunatic or what?'_

_Then he hesitantly decided to speak, "Urrrgh… Are you serious? That… really stinks!"_

_He chuckled more at this and spoke out a tad calmly this time, "Yes, it truly does, and," his grin became even more sickening it gave everyone in the room chills, "That's why I decided to give all a consolation prize…"_

_The same transparent box appeared around the three except the Pixl. The jester snapped his fingers and then all vanished. The jester let out a horribly insane laugh as the stupid Ancient quietly questioned what just happened._

_After he calmed down he noticed the Pixl was screaming their dead names. Slowly she fluttered over to where they disappeared and cried out again._

_The jester smirked and he landed down beside her and replied quietly, "It's quite simple, really…" his grin returned. Flicking his wrist and lifting hand downwards, to the Underwhere as he explained proudly, "I fulfilled their wishes! I sent them to the next world! AH HAHAHAHA!"_

_Again he calm down and floated close to the Pixl hissing, "You do know who I am, right? I am your enemy, Dimentio! I serve Count Bleck!"_

_The Pixl whispered to him, "Dimentio, how could you? I thought we were friends! What have you done? What have we done to make you like this?"_

_The jester was entirely confused by the Pixl's words then the book's words snarled in his head._

'_**Don't listen to that Pixl, boy!'**_

_The jester's eyes narrowed and ignored her pleading; he snarled at both of them, "Well.. As pleasant as this has been, I must leave. Ciao."_

_After a short couple of days after the death the heroes, at another meeting Dimentio told all what he saw while they were at the Underwhere. _

"_WHAT? … Spat Count Bleck in utter disbelief. Surely this new cannot be true! The hero still lives."_

"_Ah haha. Oh, I'm afraid so, my count. In fact, they will be here before long!" All the minions were a bit surprised that the jester seemed so cheerful._

"_Whuh? Izzat true, then? What're we donin twiddlin' our biscuits 'ere? Count Bleck! Lemme go throw 'em a nice welcome party… I'll bring the punch!" The Scottish muscular brute proclaimed._

"_Ooh, I wanna party with those party poopers, too! Wait up, O'Chunks! Mimimimimimi!" the green girl joined in, who was now dressed in a cheerleader outfit._

_With that they both left without a moment's hesitation._

"_Well… I'm not one to miss a party…" the jester muttered then he snapped his fingers as he remember something, "Oh, but wait one moment… Dear Count… Does the name Blumiere ring a bell?"_

_The secretary gasped as the Count's eyes widen as he soon questioned him quickly, "Where did you hear that name, Dimentio?"_

"_Oh, the mustache man's Pixl went on and on… She said," He did his best impression of her voice, "'I must stop, Blumiere!'." _

_Slowly the Count, out of pure shock, turned slightly and pulled his hat over his eyes._

"_But I suppose there's no reason to pay any mind to the ramblings of a Pixl…"the jester gave a shrug. "Ciao for now, my count!" _

_Once the jester turned invisible again Nastasia shouted, "Count Bleck! If… um…. If that Pixl is who you think it is… There's still time! You can still stop the prophecy from destroying everything! Yeah, because, if that's really her… if she's alive, you have to stop all this!"_

_The count kept his head down, muttering a bit angrily to her, "You know not what your are saying, Nastasia. The prophecy can no longer be stopped by Count Bleck. No one can stop it."_

_The secretary flinched, "Yeah, I'm on board with what you're saying… but there must be a way. There must… LORD BLUMIERE!"_

_He slowly lifted his head up and laughed, "The man known as Blumiere died long ago. Now there is only Bleck! The Dark Prognosticus' choice to fulfil the prophecy! Nothing more!"_

_She was speechless, "But…"_

_The Count threw is arm out over his head, "Come to Count Bleck, heroes… If you hope to save these worlds, then come… BLEH HEH HEH HEH! BLECK!"_

_After the jester saw the Pixl small breakdown in front of the now four heroes, the jester began to get more confused then the book told him not to waste his brilliant mind on silly things so he didn't think about it anymore. He followed them to the old Ancient's house._

"_So… We gathered all the Pure Hearts and the four heroes it seems." Merlon commented thoughtfully._

_The turtle chuckled loudly, "Now we just stomp this Count Bleck guy and call it a day!"_

_The princess sighed, "I fear for the poor people of this world who must continue to look at the sky and worry… We must act quickly and ease their hearts and minds!"_

'_What a thoughtful, pitiful girl…'_

_The Pixl was completely silent engrossed in thought._

_The old man looked at her worriedly, "….What troubles you, Tippi?"_

"… _The prophecy… Do we really have to destroy Count Bleck to stop it from happening?"_

_The Ancient let out a sigh, "Much of the dark prophecy has already come to pass… but stop it we must. It was by Count Bleck's hand that the Chaos Heart was summoned, bringing this peril. Without him, the prophecy's power will wither and all worlds can avoid their ends"_

"_Yes… I suppose your right. I guess we always knew that didn't we… "_

"_Tippi? What's the matter, huh?" The Green Wonder asked, worriedly._

"_My dear… Was there something between you and this Count Bleck?"_

_The Pixl looked eager, "No… nothing… it was nothing…" then she quickly cheered up to reinsure them, "Come on! Let's go!"_

_The Ancient wondered for a moment then spoke, "… Very well then… Once again, your first task is to set this Pure Heart in a Heart Pillar. Once you've done that, you must head back to the black tower in Flopside."_

'_Flopside? Tower? They must be ready… I must make haste and get ready!' But even though he was ordered not to think about what was said… he couldn't help it… it felt familiar to him._

_He stood in his chamber, waiting for the heroes to come in and so he can challenge them to fight, especially Luigi. But his mind was clouded with thoughts. Suddenly the Dark Prognosticus appeared at his side, __**"Dimentio, I told you not to think of such things…"**_

"_I-I can't help it! What if it's part of my past!"_

"_**I can tell you this, it's not" **__The book made a white lie._

"… _I-I think it is…" he murmured suddenly, "That Pixl… she's Lady Timpani! You-you…"_

"_**Dimentio, that's enough!"**__ The book growled, growing furious._

_He didn't stop now he finally remembered! His eyes grew wide,"… You made me forget my past… you… you deceived me…! You deceived me so I could kill my own people! Why? __**Why?**__"_

_Now the jester was getting very ticked off that he and Timpani and the Pure Heart were almost the only Ancients left who survived._

"_**You wrote me, Dimentio… YOU wrote… You wrote sorts of fairy tales in me that now came into reality… I only wanted you to be apart of it."**_

"_No… you never did! You wanted to use me! You want to possess me to get the world for your own! You made me insane!"_

"_**You caught on…"**_

"_I'm glad I did… So… I'm… not going to get what I've always desired… a world without war…? So… you only put in you to keep ME out of your way! So, so you can control Lord Blumiere!"_

"_**Yes… Since you've found out… I have to take you in by force… if you struggle your only going to hurt yourself more…"**_

"_N-no…! Pl-please! I'm begging you!" The jester pleaded as he went down on his knees._

"_**Don't worry you pitiful, jester, you'll still be in control…" **__Suddenly the prophetic book rushed into him and his eyes glowed bright red and blood spilled down his cheeks. The possessed jester gave out a crazed laugh and then he stopped as he heard a crashing sound… the fight with Mimi was done… the possessed jester grinned wildly as the door opened and the two Mario Bros entered with the Pixl._

"_So… you've made it here at last."_

_Hesitantly the two walked over and the jumped back to see the jester like this. No one made a sound._

"_Oh, but… what's this?" He asked, noticed that the other two members were gone, "You seem to be missing the ravishing princess and the arm flailer."_

"_Dimentio…" The Pixl said in a sorrowful tone, but she quickly changed it, "We don't have time to trade barbs with you… Move out of the way!"_

"_Ahhh, I see. You're in a hurry." He bowed apologetically, "Allow me to get out of your way, then…"_

_He then vanished and after a few seconds of the brothers frantically looking around he cried out, "Just as soon as you defeat me! AHA AHAHAHAHAHA! You've proven to be worthy foes in the past, soooo I'm not going to make it easy! You'll have to come get me first… it'll be like a game of tag… with MAGIC!"_

_He laughed again… and the game of tag was on._

_After two long hours of the game the two became very tired but the book, or should I say, the possessed jester was just getting started. The real jester in the mind of the possessed was watching everything. He couldn't get back control of the things he said and did; it only hurt him like the book had said. He hated himself for trusting that devious thing!_

_Once the two plumbers came back to Castle Bleck the possessed laughed and joked, "Enjoying my game of tag?"_

"_Hey!" The Green Wonder cried out, summoning up courage, "stop messing around and fight us for real!"_

_The jester glared at them and grinned nastily, "Messing around? Oh, no. Magic is no laughing matter. I am always deadly serious… I have been watching you," he said suddenly, "You are the only ones who can stand up to Count Bleck. So… I have a favor to ask. Will you help… destroy the count?"_

_Even he was shocked by these words as much as they. The Green Hero gasped, "What are you talking about? You want to betray him?"_

"_Betray him?" He laughed manically, "Oh no. It is Count Bleck who has betrayed ME!"_

_The Pixl eyed him skeptically._

"_He said, he would destroy all worlds and create a new, perfect world in their place. But he was lying!"_

'_He-he was…?'_

'_**Yes you slow jester! He was fooling you all this time! Have you forgotten? He wanted to destroy all of them and let them all stay in ruin!'**_

_He then recalled it and gasped, 'N-no…'_

_Apparently back then it didn't exactly matter! He was to caught up with the book to think about it!_

_Those same words came out of his mouth, "He plans to obliterate every world, and then keep them all in ruin!"_

_Both of the brothers jumped in surprise. The Pixl was even more surprised than them._

_The jester continued slowly, "I have always known about his nefarious goal. But I could never hope to stop him on my own. I feigned loyalty to him as I searched for someone who could defeat him with me!"_

_They all stared at him suspiciously, uncertain if they could trust him._

"_Well, you see… That is why… I rescued the princess from certain brainwashing."_

_Now that was the books doing which the jester didn't know about until now._

"_It's also why I sent you to the Underwhere to fix the broken Pure Heart. And, why, I freed a man to be reunited with his brother… now do you see?" He asked looking back at them._

"_You've… been helping us all this time?" The Pixl questioned, stunned._

"_Ahhh, you've got me pegged. Now, how about you return the favor? I'll give you the power you need to crush Count Bleck… just fight by my side!"_

_They all glared. The jester took it as a 'no'._

"_Still you refuse? But this offer, it drips with generosity! With the Chaos Heart in our hands, we can rule every world! Do you still refuse?"_

"_We don't want to rule ANY world!" Luigi shouted at him._

"_So you spit upon me offer?" he glared daggers, "You have wasted my time… for that, your game ends…" He grinned at greenie, "I think I'll start with the green one. The shag upon his lip will make a fine trophy!"_

_The Green Wonder sprang into action as he spat in horror and complete Italian anger, "SHAG? This mustache is all LUIGI! Leave this one to me, Bro!" He suddenly commanded his brother which shocked him, "You run ahead! You've got worlds to save. You don't have time to fight this baddie! Don't let Bowser and Peach's sacrifices be for nothing! Or… mine, either!"_

'_That was so… so touching…' the jester's mind thought truthfully…_

"… _Besides, he made fun of my 'stache, Bro! You know I'm sensitive about that! Lemme at 'im!"_

'… _And the moment is gone…' he thought a tad disappointedly._

_The older brother stared at his younger one with a small tear in his eye._

"_Run for it, Bro!"_

_The brother stared at him for a few more moments, a sense a proud feeling in his eyes. He slowly nodded._

"_Thanks, Bro…" They hugged, probably their last._

_Then he and the Pixl took leave. Before the red hero exited, he made one more glance back at his brave brother and left._

'_Oh, my… I think it's back… my, this is much better than a movie!'_

'_**Oh, would you just shut up?'**_

_The jester outside laughed merrily, "How tender. I just squeezed out a tear!"_

'_Actually I think I did.'_

'…_**.'**_

_**WHACK!**_

'_OW! MY HEAD!'_

"_Yes…" he finally continued quite annoyed now, "Mario can run along… and if he somehow manages to defeat Count Bleck on his own… all the better! __**And so I strike, like an unseen dodgeball in an echoing gymnasium!**__"_

_Then the battle began which I do not want to drone on about so I will cut it short._

_Once the man in green hit him with a mighty blow on the head the jester cried out, "NOOOOO!"_

_The jester inside couldn't help join. He was too in agony… every blow hurt him as well… and boy was he bruised!_

_The book and he screamed out in unison, "I… I cry uncle! Mercy! UNCLE, I SAY!"_

"_Had enough, Dimentio?" He yelled at him, "I didn't need my superstar bro to take you on!"_

"_I-I see that now… your power is formidable… Which is exactly why I can't let you fall into Count Bleck's velvet-lined gloves…"_

_The jester landed in front of him and one transparent box appeared around them._

"_W-What're you doing…?"_

_He laughed madly now, "I have you now! Luigi! We will both taste the agony of game-overing… by MAGIC!"_

_The Green Wonder cried out in surprised and continued as the box exploded and there was nothing left._

_Slowly the jester sat up and gazed around at darkness. Ever so slowly he realized he was on withered grass and everything looked overgrown and… dead… he saw a healing fountain up ahead. To make his thoughts clear a Shayde crawled up to him, "Hey! Is this your first time?" it didn't give him time to make a reaction nor speak, "I kid! That was a joke no one comes to the Underwhere twice!" Then he added to himself "Other than some people…"_

"_E-excuse me…? M-my game is over…?"_

"_Yup!" it replied cheerfully._

_Finally he came with a conclusion… his soul was out of his body and now his own body was in the clutches of the Dark Prognosticus… the jester wished the hero luck with his final battle, knowing well he would live through the Count's battle…_

_After a few hours in this world the jester just sat there next the fountain, drawing pictures in the dead grass. Suddenly he heard voices nearby, "hey did ya hear?"_

"_Wha?"_

"_The heroes defeated that jester guy! And that devil book is… as they say; 'faded back into history'!"_

_His eyes grew very wide… he was free… Suddenly he felt his other half coming back and he laughed happily and overly insane. He felt so alive!_

_Then he heard a voice very close behind him, "Dimentio… I believe you'll be coming with me."_

"_You can't—!" his voice trailed off when he saw the person behind him… Queen Jaydes._

"Then I was placed in that cryptic orb, locked away with others less crazed than I… I was forced to see replays of me, of my painful past… then you came… now we're here…" slowly Dimentio looked at her. Tears were pouring out of her eyes.

Shocked he grabbed her by the shoulders and looked at her directly in the eyes, "H-Helen? Dear? Wh-what's the matter? Why are you crying?"

"I-I just feel so bad for you…! You-you suffered so much than I knew…!" She sobbed harder and embraced the jester tightly, weeping in his poncho, "I never knew… you were in such pain… I wish I could be in your place…"

Those words shock him greatly. "I-I'm sorry, I-I believe I misheard you… say that again, please?"

She sniffled and repeated, "... I-I wish I could be in your place…"

He stared, unable to speak. His eyes softened, "… Helen… Don't wish that…"

"But I hate hearing or seeing you in pain!"

… He felt… touched… these words touched his heart greatly. Slowly he smiled as the feeling soon increased even more inside him.

"… you're… so… wonderful…" he said suddenly as he grasped her hands.

"Wha-what?" She looked at him, her turn to be surprised and blush now burning on her cheeks.

"… You… actually cared so much about me… that you'd want to take my place in that horrible mess…" His studied her for a long time, "Helen, there's something I have longed to tell you…"

"What is it…?" she asked a bit confusedly.

"I-…. I… I wanted to say that I-I…" He took a breath, "I lo-!"

He didn't even get to say the three words when there was a loud voice, "HEY, DIM-DIM!"

He ran over and stood in front of them.

Helen instantly began to cough, "God, you're drenched in sweat!"

"Helen, go to the side and breathe, alright?"

She obeyed the jester and left them to talk.

He stood, ignoring the smell and snarled at him, "Mr. L! What in the Underwhere do you want? I-I was about to confess…"

"We need you at Castle Blecky, lover boy and Dim… you can't do that yet."

He was a bit confused, "Pray tell, why not?"

"Tell ya later when she's not around." He glance at her.

He looked at her for a while, "Whatever, let's make it quick, Helen dear!" She turned to look at him, "I apologize but I must take leave. Do you mind walking by yourself?"

"I-I guess, I don't mind…" she mumbled a bit disappointedly.

He slightly glared at the mechanic giving him telepathy, "Mr. L, I don't want to leave her along out here…"

"To bad, let's go." Mr. L grabbed his arm and they both vanished.


	13. More Tears of This Emergency

Chapter 12 part 2

"That's why you can't tell her that you love her now, Dimentio…." Mr. L finished explaining it to the jester.

His eyes narrowed slightly, "… Queen's orders you say?"

"Yes."

"…. So there's nothing dangerous that needs to be stopped here?"

"Nope!" He responded grinning.

He was annoyed, "Well, I'm going back to Helen now, because she seemed disappointed because of you."

"Wait Dim—" but he already vanished.

He appeared a few ways behind her and saw the she was using the Ninja Star to get a kite out of the tree. It appeared in her hands and she walked over and handed it to the small toad.

"Oh thank you!" He heard the child cry out then he ran off back to his small house.

"Make sure to stay away from the trees when you fly the kite again!" She warned as she waved the cute child goodbye.

Slowly Dimentio floated over, "… that was so sweet of you."

She jumped and whirled around, "D-Dimentio! Y-you scared me! Wh-why are you back so soon? I-I thought—!"

He held up a hand, "There is no need for an explanation, my dear."

He smiled sweetly and gestured outward, "Shall we continue walking before it gets dark?"

"U-uhhh…!" She was speechless, but she slowly nodded.

He chuckled then landed on the ground and started walking.

She stared for a while then quickly caught up. Blushing, she hesitantly said, "Thank you…"

"For what, my dear?"

"… Coming back… you didn't have to…"

"I know, but I wanted to," he took her hand in his.

_Chapter 13_

_More tears of this Emergency _

It was night time and Dimentio had no nightmares about his past this night. He guessed that Helen was right. He was sleeping so peacefully until he heard the door burst open and a small whimper aroused from the darkness.

"D-Dimentio…?"

Quickly he got up and snapped his fingers, which turned the lights on. Then he saw Helen standing beside his bed, crying and cuddling her pillow tightly.

"D-dear, wha-what's wrong?"

"… M-mommy…" Was her only reply...

This made his chest pang.

"Come with me, my dear." He clasped her hand gently and led her to the den.

When they arrived he urged her to sit and let her talk it out. She kept having nightmares about her and her family.

"Dimentio, why? Why can't I see her? IS SHE DEAD?" She wheezed out frantically. She was gripping his hand and the Ninja Star tightly, which made her palm start to bleed.

He gingerly touched her cheek, "Helen, I believe she's alright and so is your family…"

"Y-you don't know!" She screamed, shaking and coughing violently.

"H-Helen, please, calm yourself. Let's not go to the ER at this time of night…."

She tried so hard to do so but she couldn't. She tried to teleport to her mother but the Star couldn't do that. She began to sob harder.

Dimentio shook slightly. He didn't want her to go nor did he want her to cry and suffer. Then an idea came into his mind which he knew he would soon rue. He forced back some tears and put a hand on her forehead.

"… I'm so sorry, Helen… but this is the only way… I hate seeing you suffer…" He heard his voice crack as he spoke then he began "You will forget you'd ever had a family… you will think that you were raised here… Now… sleep."

**ZAP**

Helen's eyes turned white then her eyes closed… she fell into unconsciousness and feel forward into the jester's arms. Slowly he laid her down on the sofa and sat beside her.

Tears fell from his eyes as he stared at her, sorrowfully. Suddenly he held her tightly and cried softly into her shoulder.

"… Er, Dim?" A voice asked from the darkness.

Dimentio groaned and slowly opened his eyes to see Mr. L standing over them from the other side of the couch.

"… Should I know what happened last night?"

His eyes narrowed slightly as teleported beside him and crossed his arms. He sighed, "She had another nightmare about her family again… I-... I had to take her memories of them away…"

Mr. L was shocked.

"I-I know she can't leave us… I-I just didn't want her to suffer anymore…"

He gave a nod, "I understand… You know, great plans must have sacrifices."

"Indeed…" he replied softly as he gazed at the sleeping girl.

"… How did it feel?"

He blinked and looked at the engineer, "How did what feel?"

"You know… being that close beside her… crying your eyes out…"

He narrowed his eyes, "I wasn't crying."

"… Why are your eyes red then?"

He sighed, "… Alright, you got me… I-I couldn't help it…"

"I know, bud," He patted his shoulder, "A lot of things can't be helped."

"… Why are you trying to comfort me?"

"I donno… you're kinda still my master." He took off his glove and showed his hand which had a faded 'D' mark on it.

"Hm… If I wasn't would you… be my friend of somewhat?"

He blinked a bit surprised, "… Yes, as long as you apologize for killing me."

He rolled his eyes, "Alright, I apologize for killing you."

"… You know, if you want since you're still my master, you could let me go." He pointed at the mark.

"… Do you not want to be my little servant forever~?" He smirked.

"… Not really… but it's your choice not mine."

"Fine then" he tapped his hand which made the mark disappear, "I've made my decision."

Mr. L grinned.

"Hm… Say why did you say that you didn't take orders from me why back when Helen came _huh_?"

"_I can't tell you, I ain't your servant anymore!_ I won't spill!"

He was a bit speechless then he smirked as he put his hands on his hips, "Well played, _Lysander_, well played. You conned me."

He flinched at the sound of his actual name but chuckled then there was a moan and Helen sat up rubbing her head, "Ok… why do I have a headache…? Did I drink alcohol last night? What happened?"

"No dear, you didn't have anything last night…"

"… What happened then?"

"I believe you had a nightmare and came to me…"

"Oh I see…" She stretched out her back. She yawned, "…. I'm hungry."

"… Hey, Helly, guess what day it is."

"… Um, Wednesday?"

"Yes, but there's a holiday on this Wednesday…."

She blinked then she realized where this was going, "… Oh God no! I hate Halloween!"

"What's so bad about it dear?" Dimentio asked a bit confused.

"… I hate being scared…"

"... It's to bad since you're going anyway."

She glared at the mechanic.

He looked at the jester and said as he walked out of the room, "I hope you don't faint at the sight of fake blood, Dimmy."

He snarled at him as he left them.

"… So much hate I am having…"

Dimentio couldn't help but chuckle, "Ah, brushing up on you Engrish I see!"

She smiled slightly, "You can say that…"

"I can understand why you hate this Halloween so… but… I will be by your side." He took her hand which instantly made her blush.

Slowly she smiled back then asked, "I have no idea who I'm going to be… Do you?"

Later, night fell and everyone was gathered in front of the castle doors, except Helen and Dimentio.

Cackletta was dressed as an orange sparkling witch, suggested by Mr. L. Fawful was dressed up as young Frankenstein and Mr. L was a person in jail.

Cackletta growled impatiently, "Where are they? They're taking forever!"

"They'll be here…" He sighed, "Hopefully."

Dimentio had buttoned up his tux and was now trying to fix his tie. In all human male or any species relative to humans; have trouble with ties, any tie.

He sighed and just did the best he could, hopefully no one would notice. He turned and put on his Mad Hatter hat and Dracula cape.

He stared at himself in a mirror Mr. L let him borrow. He had his mask on, though he knew it would, probably, attract attention. He knew they were all going to the Mushroom Kingdom for the fun games they heard about. He opened his mouth slightly, seeing his fangs which were made by magic. He double checked everything.

"… And the shockcollar…." He sighed a bit sadly but confirmed that he had everything and teleported.

Helen walked over, no trudged over, glaring at Mr. L. She was wearing the original Alice in Wonderland outfit, ribbons and all, including a blue cape.

"I hate you so much!" She snarled at him.

"Hey, you like the movie!"

"Yes, but I hate dresses! I'm not a girly girl! I'm a boy in a girl's body… sometimes…."

"Yeah, like if you see or read something 'really adorable' you go in your little girl state." He reminded her smirking broadly.

"Shut up and quick acting like you know everything about me." She whirled around and saw Dimentio right behind her. She jumped and stumbled back, yelping in surprise. At the sight of him wearing a tuxedo she gasped and put a hand over her lips as blush overwhelmed her cheeks.

Bright blush were on his cheek as well. He had never seen her in a dress before...

"Wh-whoa…" Helen slowly let out, "… You look HOT in a tux!"

She covered her mouth again, afraid if anything else would come out if she didn't.

Dimentio gazed at her with raised eyebrows and wide eyes. His blush was burning like fire and heart galloping like a running horse.

He was speechless for a while then he slowly spoke, "Tha-thank you… I'd say you…" he choice his words carefully, "… look… lovely as well…"

Her eyes grew wide. Rapidly she gazed downward. Smirking smugly he flew over to her and lifted her head up gently by touching her under her chin, "in fact… now that I realize it… blue really brings out your eyes greatly."

Shaking slightly her blush brightened up more than before as she stared into his bicolor eyes. Suddenly that smirk faded into a deep, sorrowful frown. He slipped away his fingers and his hand returned to his side when he turned to the mechanic, "Shall we go?"

"Finally!" Cackletta cheered, "I want this to hurry up so I can get out of this stupid costume!"

"If it's so stupid why are you wearing it?"

"You force me against my will!"

Dimentio rolled his eyes and repeated a bit roughly, "Shall we go?"

"Yeah, yeah…" then they vanished.

The whole Mushroom Castle and Toad Town was dark and covered with Jack-O-Lanterns with different carvings. The toads were dressed up as zombies, witches, mummies, skellingtons and the like.

"This is going to be fun!" Mr. L smirked gleefully as they all were looking around in awe.

"You know what… I'm actually impressed!" Cackletta commented suddenly, "I thought the dorky shrooms were going to take it easy… Even the costumes look a bit realistic!"

"Look out Dim! One might be a zombie covered in blood!" Mr. L teased which just made the vampire hatter a bit angrier than he'd like.

"Oh of noing!" Fawful unexpectedly hushed, "Girl of greenness and woman of secretariness are right of thereing!"

All of their heads turned the direction Fawful was pointing at and indeed they were there, sitting on a bench taking a break from walking, (and Mimi eating some candy). Fawful couldn't help but stare at Mimi. She wore a beautiful green and pink princess dress. If it wasn't on her it would've made him gag.

"Well, we must be very careful so that won't spot us!" Dimentio whispered a fair warning to the group.

Just then there was a familiar high-pitched voice coming from the bench, "Fawfie? Is that _you_?"

Everyone froze.

"'Fawfie'?" Cackletta repeated with displeasure which made the human bean gulp and giggle nervously. Then the green girl swept the bean off his feet, swinging him around a few times the stopped and hugged him, "I knew you'd come! I just knew it!"

She then examined him as he went into a daze, "That's adorable! You're actually wearing young Frankenstein's clothes! That's so CUTE!"

His cheeks were red as a Red Chomp.

Slowly Nastasia came over and noticed the group trying to slowly walk away. She made them freeze again when she spoke, "I can see you."

And they froze again.

"Ah… haha… H-hello Nastasia…" Dimentio greeted hastily, grabbing Helen by the hand in case their cover was blown again but by the heroes.

"… We knew you'd come."

"Wait what?" Helen was shocked and very unsure what was going on.

Then they looked around. They were surrounded by guards in costumes who are now holding spears.

"Slaaaag…" Helen muttered in Transformers' lang.

"Oh, this is perfect… Nice job, Dim, ya could have said something!" Cackletta scolded furiously.

"How could I know? They do this every year!" Dimentio shouted back as angrier as her.

"Shut it-a, you two!" an Italian voice yelled.

The group turned to see the three heroes. Luigi, Peach, and Mario who were also in costume; Mario and Luigi were vampire twin and the Princess was a pirate.

"Traitor…" Mario suddenly said as he glared at Helen.

"… E-excuse me?" She was as stunned as the humans behind her, strangely not Mr. L who was faking it.

"How could you? We tried to befriend you! And now you're helping the villains try to take over!" Peach joined in, stepping forward.

"D-Dimentio, what are they talking about?"

"I-I—"

"O-oh, you know _exactly _what we're talking about!" Luigi finally spoke up, bravely, "You helped the toads with their daily needs and helped us once when the princess was kidnapped!"

The jester's eyes narrowed slightly as he whispered to her, "when did this happen?"

"… Wh-when you were in a coma…"

"Ah, I see, you took advantage…"

"Wha-what? I-I—!"

"No, secret plots! Spill them out NOW!" He threw a rotten tomato at her face harshly that made her yell in surprise. Slowly she touched her cheek which was where it hit her as tears started to form.

That was apparently a cue for more tomatoes to be thrown at. Mimi quickly led Fawful out of the crossfire which he didn't mind though he felt guilty for Helen since she was his videogame buddy. She didn't even move nor scream out in pain. She took in the pain and shook violently as she cried softly. Dimentio watched this until he couldn't take it anymore. He stood in front of her with his arms out and glaring right into the red plumber's soul and everything came to a halt.

The red hero stared at him, shocked.

"That's... quite… enough…" He seethed feverishly.

She whispered softly, "… D-Dimentio…"

He looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"… You don't have to protect me… I deserve this…"

"N-no! You don't!" he grabbed her by the shoulders and looked directly into her tearstained eyes. He didn't notice he was lying but he had to, "it-it's not true what they're saying! It's not!"

"… _Dimēn_… I appreciate you trying to make me feel better… but that was my choice."

He began to shake as tears willingly spilled. Suddenly he whimpered quietly, "… Wh-why…? Why are you so pure…?"

She stared at him, utterly shocked of what she had just heard. Slowly she touched his cheek, comfortingly.

Suddenly a tomato hit the jester's back which came from Luigi. The princess shouted out him a bit angrily, "L-Luigi!"

Again the throwing of tomatoes began again at all of them, except Fawful. Helen quickly hugged Dimentio as she took in half of the blows.

"Let's get outta here!" Cackletta cried as one threw by her. Mr. L nodded then all of them, including Fawful, disappeared.

"Ohh… I knew this was a bad idea… Mario, you shouldn't have trusted Mr. L!" Peach glared at him slightly.

"How was this a bad idea? It was perfect! You know that Helen betrayed us!" Mario shouted back.

"No she didn't! Don't you remember? She's being deceived by them! She has no idea that they are!"

"It sounded like it…" He crossed his arms stubbornly and turned away.

"Oh, Mario…" She sighed, "Didn't you notice anything weird about Dimentio?"

"Weird? Weird how?"

"… He was in love, Mario. He's in love with the one he's deceiving…."

Hearing this Nastasia came over, "Um, sorry to intrude but I could help overhearing… But I could tell that about him to… he was tearing up too… yeah, I didn't get to hear what they were saying though…"

"I do! I'll show you!" Mimi suddenly answered excitedly, raising her hand up. Then she turned into Dimentio, "'that's quite enough…'"

She transformed into Helen and repeated a little to dramatically, "'… D-Dimentio… You don't have to protect me… I deserve this…!'"

She went back to Dimentio, "'N-no! You don't! It-it's not true what they're saying! It's not!'"

"'…_Dimentio_… I appreciate you trying to make me feel better… but that was my choice.'"

"'… Wh-why…? Why are you so _pure_…?'…. End scene."

She went back to herself, grinning, "Well? I've been taking drama classes! Was I to dramatic?"

"… A bit…" Luigi responded a tad nervously.

"Please, more than a bit!" Mario commented truthfully, "Anyway, how do you know Fawful, Mimi?"

"Oh… um… He… came over to Merlee's."

"Seriously?"

"Y-yeah… he's been visiting me for a while… I think he _likes_ me!" She proclaimed with a giggle.

"… Yeaaah… that'll be something…"

"Nastasia, did you know about this?" The princess asked the secretary.

She nodded and replied simply in a low growl, "Recently…"

"Yeaaah! Recently!" Mimi said rather cheerfully.

All looked at her quizzically.

"Hehe, uh… sorry… Me and Fawfie saw the original Snow White… He was terrified of that part where Snowy was in the forest… He didn't say why…"

The bros exchange looks and a little telepathic talk, _'Looks like he's still afraid of the dark…'_

They all appeared back at the castle.

"I'll get some towels…" Mr. L said as he ran to the bathroom.

"Why-…why did you protect me…? Why do you love me…?" these questions were more hushed than a whisper and so there was no answer for them.

"Wha-what do you mean that I'm pure, Dimentio…?" She asked him confusedly.

Slowly he touched both her cheeks, "…. You said you'd be in my place back then, you set me free when I born and raised as an evil alley… You don't care if we kill you… or deceive you… You're so unpredictable… and pure… and so… loving…" Swiftly and suddenly he got very close to her lips that she gasped but he was only an inch away… he couldn't. His mind wouldn't let him. He embraced her tightly and sobbed passionately.

Helen stared upward in stun as he said abruptly, "…I don't deserve to live… I'm so sorry…! I had to do it…! You had a family! I didn't want you to suffer…. I didn't want you to leave me—us… You're needed here… I promise you'll get back to your family soon enough! I promise! I promise from the bottom of my pathetic heart…"

**ZAP**

Her eyes grew wide. Instantly she pulled away from him, "… You erased my memory… of them…?"

"D-dear…" he slowly extended a hand towards her. He opened his mouth to speak again but… Unexpectedly she kissed him right on the lips. When he realized this his eyes grew very wide. He didn't have the courage to return it… he couldn't…

Slowly she pulled away and said, "I'm sorry that I can't forget them… they're almost everything to me… and I can't forget them for you… but I know one day they all are going to go one day… in accident or disease or of old age… And soon I have to live without them somehow… I guess it's now… but I do miss them Dimentio… I just want a piece of them to remember… is that so hard to ask for…"

He whispered three words into her hear as he pulled away, "… The Ninja Star…"

"Huh…?"

"… That is your reminder of them," he took her hand and laid it in his, turning it over to see it's palm. Slowly Helen uncurled her fingers to reveal the Star.

"… What do you think of when you see this…"

"… My family… A small memory of me and my mom making origami things…"

Hesitantly he took a small step back, "Now, you see, this is a reminder… it might not make sense now… but it will in the far future…"

Helen looked a bit confused then looked up at the jester and into his eyes. She smiled as if this was a present, "… Thank you… so much… for caring for me…"

He slowly nodded. While that small scene was going on Mr. L had already arrived and saw all that, including the kiss. The mechanic walked over and handed them a towel.

"Dim… can I talk to you? … After you change, you really reek!"

He rolled his eyes, "Fine…"

"Dimentio," She touched his arm and said simply, "you do deserve to live…"

Then she vanished.

After a bit when he got changed into his jester outfit.

"I know it was you, Mr. L. What did you say to those idiotic heroes?"

He just smirked, "Oh, nothing!"

"I know you've done something you'll regret, so tell me."

A shock went up Dimentio's spine as the engineer replied, "I don't have to tell you _anything, Dimentio..._"

He fell onto his knees. Faintly he glared up at him as he shook in pain.

"…By the way, how was that kiss?"

The jester looked at the engineer confusedly then his eyes grew wide as his cheeks burst into flames of burning blush. Instantly he touched his lips, "Oh Grambi…! Her lips touched mine…"

"… I'm sorry, but you did you not notice that until now?" Mr. L inquired a bit curious about how the jester thinks.

"I did… but my mind was clouded… So that is what a kiss is like..?"

"HA! That's only half of it. You have to return it."

When he said that his cheeks inflamed brighter, "R-return it…? Oh my…"

He couldn't help but giggle at his reaction, "Yeaaah, you've got a lot to learn about this…" He looked around for any soul and the put an arm on the jester's shoulders after one more look over his shoulder, "Here… take my advice; tell her your feelings on Valentine's Day. That's when some people tell their crushes. Trust me."

"… Um… al-alright…" He replied slowly.

He pulled away smiling, "What are you so nervous for? We're friends aren't we? Like bros, we help each other out." He nudged his shoulder lightly.

He studied him like a fossil then smirked, "Okay, then how about this, as a friend, you know, how friends tell each other _everything_, yes? Then tell what you did that made this stupid mess HAPPEN?"

"Geez, you don't just get over anything do you? Why don't you relax for once? You're always so stressed out."

"I don't NEED to relax! I'll relax when I want to relax, alright?"

"Do you want to relax, now?" A voice questioned behind him.

They both looked and saw Helen in new clothes Dimentio have not seen her wear before. She wore a brown short sleeve shirt, which had designs of words of peace and the shirt had a hood, gray shorts, and pure white shirt/jacket. Her hair was in her eyes which she didn't mind at all, "It really sounds like you do… I can give you a massage if you want."

Mr. L burst into laughter.

He rolled his eyes, "ignore him… U-um… s-sure…"

She smiled slightly, "C'mon."

She took him by the arm and led him to his room.

When they left Mr. L's laughter ceased and he just grinned, "it seems like they're getting more emotional about each other." Then he added softly, "… Is Helen that dense? Whatever… I have to tell the Queen anyway."

Then he vanished.


	14. Going into the Twilight Zone

_Chapter 14_

_Going to the Twilight Zone_

Helen's cheeks were rosy red as she was massaging his back. She couldn't help keep noticing his beautiful ash white skin... and at the fact she was touching it. She really felt a bit shocked that she was doing this…

Dimentio was equally surprised as she was. His cheeks were the same color as hers. His heart continued to gallop.

"…Your skin is so…" She stopped herself before she could say the 'h' word, "… erm, w-warm… does your clothes make you… warm?"

"… Sometimes, but I'm used to it by now…"

Their blush seemed to burn brighter as they tried to find something to talk about. Then she noticed the scars all over his arms. She wondered worriedly what happened to him but she said nothing.

Then a thought struck the jester and quickly responded, "Ah-um… H-Helen?"

"Y-yea?"

"… Could you explain to me… why you humans have these certain emotions…"

She blinked, "... Th-that's an interesting question… Umm… that's a bit difficult to answer…" Then she grinned, apparently remembering something, "Hey, Dim? If you ever go to the library I'm coming with you."

"Um… Al-alright?"

"It may not make any sense now but it will soon, don't fret about it, 'kay? –By the way, how does this feel?" She asked as she started massaging his lower back.

"Oh—!" His blush burned hotter, "… v-very nice…"

After a short while he slowly realized he was relaxing for once and closed his eyes as she continued to slowly massage up his back.

Suddenly he let out a small moan when her hands were massaging his shoulder and neck. Stunned Helen's hands stopped working and there was a silent pause in the world. His eyes fluttered open as if he awoke from a dream. He shifted into a comfortable position by turning on his side and holding his head up by his hand. He looked at her confusedly, "Are you done?"

"… Y-you kinda surprised me when you moaned…" She replied truthfully as she looked away slightly.

His eyes grew wide, "I-I did?"

He had no knowledge that he did but either way he blushed at the thought of it and sat up, "… Um… could I put my clothes back on now?"

She nodded. Slowly he stood up and put his black, slightly puffy, shirt back on but left the poncho on his bed. He cleared his throat nervously after saying a few words of thanks to her.

He glanced at her with a wavering gaze as he sat back down beside her, "… Helen… why did you say that…?"

She looked at him curiously which made him tare the gaze away and stare at the floor, "S-say what….?"

After a brief moment he answered, "… That I deserved to live… Everyone knows that I don't."

She sighed and touched his cheek, bringing his bicolor eyes over to her, "Everyone, on day, will find a reason to live… I think you will too someday."

With that she kissed his cheek lightly and got up to leave the room.

"H-Helen!" He called quickly before she shut the door.

"Y-yes?" She asked anxiously.

He was going to ask her to stay a bit longer but one look at his desk, he knew that that wouldn't happen. He looked back up at her and smiled slightly as he said, "… Thank you…. for caring… about me."

Slowly she smiled, "You don't need to thank me…" she was about to walk out but she stopped herself and looked back, "… And Dimēn?"

"Y-yes?"

"… Try not to cry so much, ok? It kinda makes me concerned. I know that everything's all new to you. But…. Could you try to act more like… yourself, ok?"

With that she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

A few days passed by and again Helen felt incredibly bored. She sighed and got up from her swirly, leather chair. Deep in thought she stretched out her back. She wanted to get out of this place… without anyone hovering over her 24/7.

She walked over to Dimentio's room and knocked.

There was no responds.

Slowly she opened the door and saw that the jester was sound asleep, peacefully. She smiled sweetly and walked cautiously over to him. An idea then came to her mind. Sticky paper and a pencil appeared in her hands and she started writing. When she was down she had thoughts of putting it on his mask but decided not to, afraid the paint might come off when he will take it off. She then looked up at the ceiling. Perfect. Carefully she stood on the wooden beam and stuck the note on the ceiling.

Smiling, she gently kissed the jester on his nose and vanished.

Helen appeared in a certain place from a game which she adored. She was in Twilight Town.

"Wow! This is awesome!" She exclaimed "I'm actually seeing and standing on the ground of this awesome place! Man… the atmosphere is amazing; so eerie and dark and awesome!"

She was giggling with fangirl glee and she looked around in awe. Slowly she started to walk around the small village. A few Twilighters began to gaze at the strange girl in curiosity.

"Hey…"

She blinked and turned to see a familiar Twilighter behind her.

"It's been a while since a person of your race came here… are a friend of that adventurer guy in red who broke the curse?"

"… Y-yeah, I am." She lied a bit nervously.

"Oh cool!" he said with a smile, "I can see by the look on your face from before that this is your first time being here."

She nodded excitedly.

"Can I give you a few pointers?"

"Go ahead."

"Don't go to the Creepy Steeple." He said a bit harshly.

She looked at him a bit concerned, "… Why?"

"Cause, that creepy ghost guy is still there! I don't trust him even though he's partly a good guy… and a good actor."

"… I see."

"… Oh, sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Freddy."

"I'm…" She paused, a bit hesitantly if she should reveal her name. Quickly she came up with a fake name, "Eleanor… Eleanor Rigby."

He eyes her a bit warily and slowly nodded, "… Riiiiiiight… Let me show you around…"

When he turn she sighed with relief and follow Freddy around the small town.

"… And the gatekeeper. This gate helps keeping out any creature from the outside." Freddy noted as the tour was finally over.

"… Have you ever been outside the town?" Helen questioned slowly, hesitant of his reaction.

The dark villager gasped in horror at the thought, "Wha-what? N-never in my life will I go out there! I-I'm not Darkly… I'm not exactly that daring… I mean… I can be but… well…"

"Fred, it's alright. I don't blame you for being scared."

He cleared his throat, embarrassed.

She glanced at the gatekeeper then moved Freddy away so they could talk in private, "… Why don't we go together? I promise I'll protect you!"

"Wha-…? Oh, no-no-no. You can't go out there! Who knows what that ghost freak can do to you!"

She sighed smiling, "Freddy, don't worry."

"Besides you can't go without the mayor's permission."

"Oh, you're right…" she took on a solemn countenance but then she grinned deviously, "but I don't roll that way."

"What are you—?"

Before he could finish the sentence Helen had already teleported to the other side of the gate and walking away.

She gazed around anxiously at the desert like sites and stopped at the boulder.

"… ok, I could jump over that… or teleport… Pfftt—screw jumping!" With that being said she teleported to the other side and kept walking with a hop in her step.

Finally she made it to the Twilight Trail, which was one of the pains in her existence, and instantly saw Crazee Dayzee nearby.

"… Greaaaaat… Just perfect."

"…. Wha-…. Wait UP!"

She jumped and spun around, "MEEP!".

Then she saw Freddy come running towards her and exclaimed happily and breathlessly, "The-there you are! You walk so fast…! It was hard to keep up with you…"

"Wh-why are you following me? I thought you didn't want to come outside."

"We-well.. I had no choice. Someone needs to take you to the doctor if you get hurt."

She was surprised to hear this then she smiled sweetly at him and hugged the Twilighter tightly, "You're so sweet!"

He blushed, "Aw, well, I…. _thanks_… _hehe_."

She giggled and let go of him, taking his hand, "C'mon!"

With that she ran quickly pass the annoying Dayzees while Freddy quickly tried to catch up and not trip.

After a while of dodging every moving creature in the trail, they made it in front of the steeple.

"Why-why are we here?"

"I want to see actual Boos! And also Doopliss!"

"D-Doopliss…? That's that freak-in-the-sheet's name?"

"Yup!" she answered as she opened the gate and walked briskly over to the home of the Duplighost. Nervously Freddy scurried after her. When she opened the door he let out a scream.

"Wha-WHAT? What's wrong?"

"I-… I thought I saw a ghost... S-sorry…"

She shuddered and sighed, "If you don't wanna come—."

"But I want to! I don't want you hurt…"

She smiled slightly then waltzed into the steeple with the terrified villager stayed close beside her.

"Hey! Doopliss!" A voice cried out. The shouting began to grow louder as it came up the stairs. When it was on the floor of the Duplighost's room the voice turned out to be coming from a small Boo.

Doopliss rolled his eyes and sighed, "What do you want now, George? Can't you see I'm trying to watch TV—Ooo! Doctor Who!" He suddenly said distractedly turning his eyes back on the addictive screen.

The Boo, George, glared at him with an annoyed expressed and flew in front of the Duplighost's view.

"Move!"

"No! A human and a Twilight is in the steeple!"

"…. A human? Is it Mario?" He asked with a bit of disgust in his tone.

"… It was feminine looking…"

"Ah… weird, I didn't think girls would step into a place like this… what about the twit guy? I thought they were still scared of me."

"Oh, he looked scared alright… And it's 'Twilight' not 'twit'."

"I don't care, George. Just get them to leave, ok? Meanwhile I watch Doctor Who!" He said as he turned his attention of trying to see the television.

George snarled and slowly moved out of his way and disappeared into the floor.

"O-o-ok… Y-you've seen the steeple… can we go before the Boos arrive?"

"That's the whole point of why I'm here!"

"Why couldn't you go to Forever Forest and go the Bow's mansion!"

"… I don't like puzzles. Besides I hate that forest… It's creepy as Hell."

"And so is this place!"

She sighed and growled inwardly, "This is why I hate having someone hover over me for every second of the day… he's cute, yes, but plain annoying."

Suddenly there were tiny giggles of complete craze. Poor Freddy clung onto the human girl in terror as ghosts appeared all around them with very huge grins.

"You shouldn't have come!"

"Yeah, this is the greatest mistake of your lives!"

"You better live before you cease to exist!"

Fred whimpered in fear while Helen just stood there with an emotionless gaze. Then she grinned and giggled like a madman, "You all look so adorable in real life!"

Everyone in the room was astonished.

"… Y-you're not scared of us?"

"No way!"

They all stared at her then one of them smirked, "how about now?"

Unexpectedly they went into their freaky face with their tongue sticking out. Helen's face didn't change she didn't even flinch, "That just makes you more cute!"

All the Boos exchanged glances with one another then they all scurried away screaming, "D-DOO!"

"DON'T SAY IT! AND WHAT? CAN'T I WATCH DOCTOR WHO IN PEACE?"

"THE GIRL! She isn't scared of us!"

There was silence.

"… Really?"

"Y-yeah…"

"… No wonder… You guys are wimps! Why didn't you form into Atomic Boo?"

"… We figured she wouldn't be scared of that…"

"…Whatever. If you want something done you better do it yourself."

After a while there was the sound of joints on the door that were not oiled and the Duplighost himself walked into the room, annoyed.

"Alright, kid and twitter—."

"Twilighter!" George corrected him.

"Whatever!" Then he continued to act threatening, "Leave or I'll take away your identity forever! Er... Yeah! So... don't mess with me!"

Helen giggled gleefully.

He was taken back when he heard this and growled, "Wha-what are you giggling for? I-I'm not fooling around, ok! I'll do it now if you don't shut up!"

"Cause you can't! If you did I would already have my identity back because… _I've known your name for years now_."

"…H-huh? HOW?" He looked back at the Boos behind him, "Did one of you spill?"

She laughed just like a certain jester, "_Oh, sweet Duplighost, no one spilled anything other than your parrot! Besides a magician doesn't reveal any secrets!_"

His eyes narrowed, "Oh, you think you're so smart! What's my name then?" then he grumbled to himself, "I knew I shouldn't trust that bird to keep the 'P' from Mario..."

She tapped her chin in fake thought then snapped her fingers, "… _Doopliss!_"

There were whispering around them. The Boos were horrified and so was Freddy. Doopliss stared at her.

"D-Doop… Wha-what do we do…? D-Doopliss?"

There was no responds.

"Oh no! He's in the state of shock again!" George gasped, "This is bad! The next play is in an hour!"

Helen's eyes grew wide then a thought came into her head, "I know someone that can help!"

All of them looked at her. George glared and crossed his tiny arms, "Please, there isn't another shape shifter around this world except him!"

"Well, prepared to be proven wrong! I know I shapeshifter! Her name is Mimi."

"… W-wait! I actually know her!" Doopliss suddenly exclaimed, slowly recovering from his shock.

"Y-you're ok?" The little ghost looked at him stunned.

"You do?" Helen asked surprised.

"Y-yeah… She saw one of the plays one time… She's so _preeetttyyyy…_"

The human giggled at his daydream responds.

".. She said she wanted to be in a play like me so she's taking lessons… Tha-that's a good idea though… for a… human."

She smiled, "Us humans are very thoughtful… most of us anyway… Many are very mental…"

"I see… Well, uh, George go find Mi and let her to go in my place."

"… But… you seem fine!"

"CRAMP! AHH! THE PAIN!" He cried out, faking a cramp in his foot, "Sorry! Can't! Gotta go! And you two!" He looked at the trespassers. "Human and… twiddler…"

"Twilighter!"

"Don't come back!" He threatened quickly, ignoring his ghost friend.

"Why? So I can bring you into shock again?"

He glared and said nothing.

Unexpectedly she hugged the Duplighost firmly and kissed his sheet head, "_I hope your little cramp feels better~. I'll give Mimi a message that you're not doing so well~ Maybe she'll visit~_"

His little face was heated up with blush.

She dropped him and skipped out of the steeple.

His voice called after her, "YOU-….. YOU MONSTER!"

Dimentio slowly opened his eyes and groaned for more sleep. Suddenly he noticed something on the ceiling. His eyes narrowed and eyebrows quirked up slightly in confusion. With grace he stood on his bed and took the note down.

'_Hi, Dimentio! I'm writing this note to tell you that I've gone to Twilight Town, (not the one from Kingdom Hearts). I wanted to tell you this myself but I didn't want to wake you. Besides I didn't want to wait! –Helen—'_

He stared at the note for a brief moment then snarled, "She's by herself isn't she?" he sighed, "Good Grambi, I hope the next power is to get rid of ADHD."

Then he disappeared.

"Tha-That was amazing!" Freddy complemented, obviously shocked to see the whole scene happen before his eyes, "Doopliss isn't really that threatening huh?"

"Haha! Nope! He tries so hard though," she answered with a snicker.

"… I'm still speechless that you were so fearless of those ghosts back there!"

"You and me both…" She mumbled to herself.

Suddenly the jester appeared before her with his arms crossed and an angry look in his eyes.

She jumped saying in surprise, "MEEP!"

"You left… without my… **permission and going off without any supervision.**" He seethed glaring. Helen winced and looked down. Then the jester noticed the Twilighter and gazed down at him, "… Who is this?"

"I-I'm Freddy…" he answered nervously.

"… He was with me this whole time to keep me company… though I can take care of myself, thanks…"

"O-oh… I-I didn't know you went that way, Eleanor! I-I just didn't want you to get hurt."

She sighed, "I understand."

He looked at her with a strange expression but he shook his head, putting the question aside, "Oh… you were with her this whole time protecting her?"

"More like vise versa! She was so brave and daring! She wasn't even scared of Boos or Doopliss himself! I gotta tell everyone there really nothing to be afraid of! Uh, Eleanor?"

"Don't worry, he'll be with me." She replied, cutting him off.

"Oh, alright. I hope we see each other again."

"Me too. Be careful."

He gave a short nod and quickly ran off.

Dimentio looked at her with a raise eyebrow, "'Eleanor'? Seriously?"

"Hey, that is an awesome song! Alright?"

He gave a shrug admitting that he agreed then he sighed and kept his glare, "Don't you ever do this again."

She frowned then snarled, "**Why? Why don't you trust me? You heard that I can take care of myself!**"

Putting a hand on her shoulder he looked at her straight in her eyes, "… You're our last hope, Helen. I don't want to lose you."

"… Wha-what… do you mean? Last hope…?"

"…. You'll find out. Soon enough…"

With that they vanished.


	15. Onwards to Rogue Port!

Chapter 15 part 1

They both appeared back at the castle halls. He still didn't tell her anything about what he said before. For some reason he kept glancing at her thick brown hair but Helen didn't notice at the time.

"… Dimentio… why don't you trust me…?"

He looked at her with narrowed but filled with worry eyes, "I do trust you, dear. I just… don't want you hurt."

She glared and shouted through gritted teeth, "I'm not a damsel in distress!"

Then she stomped off with tears in her eyes which made him flinch and his heart stumble. Her Irish anger scared him slightly. Slowly he followed her into her room. She collapsed onto her bed and screamed and cried out of frustration into her pillow.

The jester looked at her with much guilt and hesitantly flew over to her. He sat down beside her and touched her back gently, "… Helen, I apologize for taking away your freedom… I just worry about you…"

"**Go away.**" She replied coldly as she continued to sob.

He winced, feeling pieces of his heart chipping off, but he did what she suggested a few days ago and kept strong though it was quite difficult. Shakily he got up and flew out of the room. Out of the corner of her eye she watched him and saw how hurt he looked. Her heart panged but she couldn't help it. She loved him but… even she felt hurt that he was forcing her to stay here for who knows how long. Slowly she cried herself to sleep.

The night passed and it was soon early in the morning. Helen's eyes opened lazily and still a bit sadly. She had no dreams to think about and still wanted to cry. In any case she pushed the feeling aside and glanced at the clock.

_4:57 A.M._

She brought her hand up to her face and stared at the Ninja Star thoughtfully. Just a bit more of the freedom she craved without Dimentio noticing… then her life will soon be complete… well there was the dream of becoming an actress but she didn't think about it now.

Thinking carefully she tried to come up with a place to visit for a few hours. Slowly she grinned. Quietly got up and locked the door.

She gave the Ninja Star a haughty look as she whispered, "Sorry, Dimentio, but you will not seize my freedom yet! Onwards to Rogue Port!"

She reappeared at the dock of the old port of robbers. She couldn't help but be excited even though it was the most hostile place she ever known which just made it awesome to her. She looked over the horizon and saw the sun coming up which made the water become yellow.

"… Chuggaconroy was right… the water does look like piss when the sun sets and rises," she admitted with a tone of disgust.

"… Uh, hey, girl-who-came-outta-nowhere, are you a magician or something?" A voice said hesitantly.

Helen gazed over at a purple Little Mouser with a bandit mask and gave him a wry smirk, "Yup!"

"Er… Ok then. If you're trying to make any coins here get a costume or you won't fit around here… also you need to be extra careful of where you put your pouch of coins in a moment it might be gone."

"Thanks!" She replied cheerfully and skipped off the docks. Quickly she ran under the stairs and looked at her Ninja star curiously.

"… Now… Let's see if you can get me magician clothes, hmm?" she closed her eyes and concentrated on the style she wanted.

After a while she felt the star start to pulse with energy.

Then she opened her eyes and examined herself.

Now, she was wearing a handsome black tux, a top hat, boots, and a cape.

"Yay! Cape!" She exclaimed, giggling with joy, "now, let's turn you into a wand…"

When a few seconds elapsed the Ninja Star slowly formed into a glistening wand. Smiling with the utmost glee she walked out and up the steps. With grace she tossed the wand into the air and caught it.

She walked around with delight as she glanced about the area in awe. Looking up at the sky she could see could see the floating island of Glitzville and the Cheep-Cheep blimp coming back from the trip up. She looked at the civilians and tourists wondering about aimlessly. Before she could move from her spot she felt a tug at her cape and she looked back to see a blue Bandit with a curious look on his masked face.

"Ya a magician?" He asked with a skeptical expression.

"Indeed I am. What is it to you?" She replied a bit smugly.

He crossed his arms and returned the tone, "Can you really do magic? Or is it just a hoax?"

"Oh, it might be your demise if you doubt me! Now how about you look around?"

Obviously confused he obeyed and instead of a noose it was replaced by a stage.

Shock overcame the Bandit and he looked at her amazed. She grinned at her reaction, "Believe me now?"

His look became skeptical again and his arms crossed, "I'm not sure yet…"

"Alright then. I'll make sure you start believing in a little thing called… MAGIC!"

With that she teleported onto the stage and called out to passersby, "_COME ONE, COME ALL AND SEE THE SPECTACULAR ADVENT THAT WILL BE TAKEN PLACE HERE!_"

This caught everyone in the area's attention and instantly walked over to the see what's going on.

"Alright, now that we have a magnificent audience. I want an idea if you have an idea of what you want me to do involving magic, raise your hand."

"I need tickets for Glitzville!" a voice cried in the crowd.

"Excellent choice!" She cheered as five tickets appeared in her hand and she tossed it out into the crowd.

There words of many thanks to her as a toad family rushed out of the crowd and over to the blimp which was now landing. Helen smiled and bowed as the members of the audience clapped.

"Thank you! Merci! Now anyone else?"

The same Bandit as before hopped on the stage, "Make someone in the audience disappeared then."

Slowly she grinned in a nasty way, "Fine!"

She turned to the crowd, "May I have a volunteer? And don't worry, I'll make you reappear! And for the people out there, this is no stupid hoax like fake magicians do. Don't blink now."

Hesitantly green Nomadimice jumped onto the stage.

The magician smiled sweetly at him and inquired, "And what is your name?"

"… M-Mandy."

"Ok, _Mandy_, I will now make you…" she waved her wand and the Little Mouser disappear, "vanish! And in a wink of an eye, he is gone!"

The crowd gasped and whispered among themselves in disbelief.

"Now, he will now…" She spoke dramatically, making the crowd hush then… Mouser reappeared in the same spot he was at before, "reappear!"

There was a moment of silence then all of them clapped and whistled.

The blue Bandit's eyes narrowed angrily as he growled, "BIG DEAL! Do something else."

"Fine then! You shall be my volunteer then, Non-believer! Tell me the truth; did you steal any coins from the audience this day?" Before she let him speak she looked at the group and extended a hand to them, "Look now, since he is a Bandit, see if you still have your coins in check."

"H-hey! Half of my coins are gone!"

"So are mine!"

"I-I-I'm broke!"

There were other murmurs in the crowd. Helen looked at the Bandit and put a hand on her hip. Noticing that he was squirming she grinned.

"I see you look caught, Mister… Shall we see the money?"

He glared harshly at her.

"Of course not by will, I see! I must do this by force, _I guess._"

The blue Bandit looked at her in shock.

Suddenly he felt a draft and examined himself to see that he was in his underwear! He looked up at her to see that she was holding it and shaking it to remove the stolen coins. Many people from the audience reached and grabbed for their coins.

When all the coins were dumped out she tossed him his clothes which landed on his head. Quickly he took it off his head and put it back on as fast as he could.

"_Guilty is charged! What do you have to say for yourself?_"

He stared at her in astonishment and wonder. He muttered a bit absentmindedly, "… You're beautiful…"

She blinked and stared back at him, obviously stunned, "I-I'm sorry?"

He came out of his trance with a red face and glared, "You-you… you shameless—…SHAMELESS girl!"

Giggling she looked at him with muse, "is that all you got?"

He snarled then glanced over his shoulder at a group of colored Bandits looking at him, waiting for him to hurry up.

"Anyway, I have a small question for you."

He looked back at her and his glare intensified, "I ain't answering anything!"

"Do you and your gang have a secret stash of plundered coins?"

His eyes grew wide.

She hid a smirk.

_Bingo. Man, I'm good!_

Rapidly he growled and shook his head. Tripping he got off the stage in a clumsy way and ran off with his small gang.

Helen watched and memorized his movements as they jumped on crates and onto a roof of the houses. They stopped on one house behind the houses in front and jumped down the chimney.

The girl looked back at the crowd who were staring at her in respect and awe.

She smiled as she said, "Sorry, folks I wish I could give you more, but I must take my leave." She bowed, "thank you kindly for watching this!"

Suddenly she heard small thumps and jingles of small gold items. She looked at the ground and saw that they were throwing her coins. She was surprised.

She looked at the audience who were now starting to leave with huge smiles on their faces and humor in their eyes. She could that they wanted her to have them. Not wanting to disappoint them she started to scoop up the coins and put them into her hat when she was about done she saw an elderly toad walk up to her and handed her a few coins.

Shocked again she gazed at her, saying, "A-ah, ma'am, I-I don't mean to disappoint you but I really don't need any of this money."

"Oh, don't be foolish, child! You do know that they gave you all this is because you've made them happy."

"Yes, but happiness doesn't need to be paid."

"Indeed but it will be short if you just get rid of it that easy," she said as she gestured to Helen's hat, "besides dear, you have a longer life than I have. Take it."

Slowly she obeyed with a small smile, "Thank you kindly, Ma'am."

She put her top hat back on after she put the coins in there and hopped off the stage which vanished instantly when she got off. She looked back at the old Toadette who was walking off.

"Be safe…" Helen quietly prayed then looked in the direction the Bandits were running and ran after them.

After a while she finally got to the house where the Bandits had jumped down. The door was locked and the smoke was coming out of the chimney now so the only thing that was possible to do was to teleport and let herself in... And so she did.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, JOE?" A voice boomed in rage when she entered. Quickly before she could be noticed she hid behind a bookcase.

"Bobby, quit screaming! I'm going deaf now because of you!"

Helen slowly peered out to see the blue Bandit and a green Bandit glaring at one another. There were two other Bandits in the room. A yellow Bandit was sitting in an opened chest which was filled to the brim with coins and jewelry and a red Bandit leaning against the chest. They both had bored and annoyed expressions on their masked faces.

"Bobby, knock it off," the red Bandit hissed, "Joey, just tell us what happened already."

"YEAH! Listen to Steevy! Did you spill while you were out there?"

"Quit callin' me Steevy or I'll lock you in that chest again, Derek!"

The yellow Bandit, Derek, winced at Steve's threat and hushed up.

The green one, Bobby, looked back at Joey, "I thought you were suppose to rob her anyway. Why didn't you?"

"I-I…" He faltered as she came into his mind.

"You what?" Steve urged coming closer.

"… I… fell in love, I guess…"

"AAAWWWW~! Little Joey's in _luuuuuv! How disgustingly cuuuuute!_"

"Shut up, Derek!"All of them yelled.

"… Shutting up…" He said as he gestured his hand to his lips as if he was zipping his mouth shut.

They all, but Derek, sighed.

"Anyway," Bobby began "you need to stop then. I had a girlfriend once and I dumped her because she was interfering with the thing I loved most! So you must forget about that girl! It'll distract you man!"

"I thought you dumped her because she was a dork?" Steve asked suddenly a bit confused.

"… Eh, that too…"

Unexpectedly the book case slowly fell forward because of Helen's pressure against it was a bit to much.

"IN COMING!" Derek screamed as all the Bandits quickly took cover behind the chest and the bookcase collapsed.

After a moment they peered out and saw the cause.

"Heeeeey! She looks familiar!" Derek realized as he began to think.

"… She's the magician girl, ya moron." Bobby snarled.

"No, that's not it…"

Steve rolled his eyes and stepped in front, "Listen, girl! If you don't want to be beat up since there are three Bandits, plus Derek, and one of you. I suggest you leave before anything gets to… PG-13..."

"Eeeewwwww…"

"Not in that way, Derek! Shut up!"

She crossed her arms, "No thanks, I rather have you all arrested… What was the name of you all again…? Oh, right… The BandGets…"

"OMG SHE GOT THE JOKE!" Derek squealed with delight.

Again she blinked, "… there was a joke behind that name?"

"… You wouldn't understand. Anyway! C'mon, guys, and Derek, let's get her!"

Helen smirked as they charged at her. Moments elapsed and the Bandits were in her clutches, literally.

After she got them tied up in chains that she found the stage reappeared and she put them on it. Then she snapped her fingers and the chest of stolen coins and jewelry. Soon almost everyone was getting their money back, and secret Helen put the money she got early in there, except the coins from the old Toadette. Soon enough the police started to come over.

"Hey, Joey."

The blue Bandit looked up at her. Suddenly she kissed him briefly and continued, "When you come out of jail, maybe we can do something together, hmm?"

Joe didn't answer but only grinned and giggled in a daydream way as the little group was taken away by the cops.

Helen smiled proudly as she looked up at the sky and whispered, "Take that, Dimentio, I can take care of myself perfectly…. But… what to do now…"


	16. Ninjastolen

Chapter 15 part 2

Ninjastolen

She was sitting against the wall, incredibly bored and feeling a bit alone. Silently she watched random pedestrians walking along. She felt lonely… and missed a certain jester terribly.

Sighing she stood up, "I guess I need to get back then… it only a bit after seven so no one should really be up yet… not even Dimentio.."

Then she reached into her shoe for her wand, "Ok… not in that one…"

She dug into her other shoe and started to get scared as she felt nothing inside.

"… Those damn Bandits…" she cussed furiously. Then her anger turned to depression, "Wha-what am I going to do n-now…? I have no idea where the jailhouse is… Oh God… I knew I should've followed Dimentio's orders I just should've! Now I know why he was so worried about me… he didn't want this to happen again… and no one knows where I am…"

Tears met her eyes, "… I-I'm a waif now…"

She continued to sob for a few minutes until someone put a hand on her shoulder, "Hey, you ok?"

She looked up, half expecting to see Dimentio but that wasn't his voice instead in front of her was a Paratroopa wearing a leather hat and goggles and had a brown leather bag around him. Helen instantly recognized him.

"Pa-Parakarry!" She quickly embraced the flying koopa messenger tightly which caught him by surprise.

"Uherr… You actually know my name?"

"Of course! You're so awesome!" She cried with sparkling eyes.

He blushed and snickered, "Aw, I-I don't think I am that cool."

"Oh, please! You're incredibly cool! And I need your help."

"_My_ help? _You _have letter you mean?"

"No, no! I caught the BandGets and I think one of them stole something from me! I have no idea where they're kept…"

"Oh! That's easy. Do you know where the Koopa Bros. fortress once was?"

Helen nodded.

"Well they turned it into a jailhouse. Some local thieves are kept there."

"… Really? Interesting… I don't know it from here though…"

"Hm… well you can take a boat to the Mushroom Kingdom."

"I'm kinda… _banned_ from the Mushroom Kingdom…"

"Oh?"

"Yeaaah… I don't want to talk about it. I'm not much of a bad guy it's just… they don't… like me."

"… I see…." Parakarry studied her a bit skeptically. The look vanished as he said, "Ever heard of Mt. Rugged?"

She nodded again.

His voice lowered into a whisper, "Well, there's a small cave area that above the wooden beams where some Clefts below sit around. In that cave there is a panel that you need to stomp on to get to a room where only messengers like me can get in. Down there they're pipes that go in about every dimension and world in the universe."

"… That's awesome!"

"Yeah, it kinda is but don't tell anyone about this… here," he handed her a key, "use this to get in. There's a door below the floor that can only be opened with this."

She took it and nodded, "Thank you Parakarry, I really appreciate this!"

"You're welcome, oh, by the way, just so you know, the pipes will be labeled."

"Thanks, um… how am I supposed to get there though?"

"You can take the boat... unless you get seasick."

"… S-sometimes…"

"Oh… well… good luck to you then…"

With that he flew off.

"Gee… thanks…"

She sighed and headed towards the dock.

"I'm sorry but it'll take three days to get there." The captain, a yellow toad, of the boat admitted.

Helen grew angry and yelled, "I don't have three days!"

"Sorry. Three days or nothing…"

She snarled then she calmed down and smiled cruelly, "can you swim?"

"Uh, n-no… Why?"

"Good," after that she threw him into the water and jumped onto the boat.

"H-h-h-hey!"

She laughed like a madman and took off in the boat and drove off at high speed as the water behind her soaked any person on the dock helping the toad out.

"Man… Dimentio is really rubbing off on me," she said quietly but she was grinning.

It took three hours of aimless driving to finally see the mountain ahead. She wasn't sure if it was the right one for a moment but as she came closer she saw Clefts.

"Yup, this is the mountain… God, this place was annoying… but not as annoying as Shy Guy Toybox… stupid switch… I still don't know how to get it…"

Mt. Rugged started to draw nearer and that's when she realized that she was going a bit to fast and… she had no idea how to stop the boat.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God, protect me now… Hedge of protection…"

It drew closer and closer. She noticed that she was about to crash into it. Without thinking she jumped out of the boat and after a few seconds there was an explosion.

She came up and gasped for breathe. As fast as she could she swam over to the shore and climbed up to the surface, wheezing. She rested on the small flat mesa until a Bub-ulb slowly walked over to her.

"Um, are you doing ok?"

Ignoring it she recklessly got up and stumbled to the stairs.

When she got up the stairs and now inside the cave; she had caught her breathe and felt her wary and alive. Hesitantly she began to stomp on the ground. Before long when she stomped in the middle of the cave, descent size square fell out and hit the floor underneath. Carefully she jumped down and looked around. She saw a wooden door and looked at her hand which still held onto the key.

Cautiously she put the key into the lock and opened the door. She gasped at the sight.

There were pipes which had labels of many worlds and dimensions. She looked at the one titled _Castle Bleck._

She gulped and quickly started looking around for the pipe of the Koopa Bros fortress.

Assuming it was in alphabetical order she ran over to the 'K' pipes and went down the roe until she spotted it.

_Koopa Bros. Fortress__/Koop Jailhouse_

"… Interesting…"

She inhaled deeply and jumped down the pipe.

Meanwhile at the Koop Jailhouse, the four Bandits were locked in a cell and had no way of escaping.

"I can't believe you actually did that Derek!" Steve exclaimed in a whisper as he patted his shoulder in a fatherly way.

"Yeah I didn't know you had the guts!" Bobby commented.

"Aww, _shucks_!" He giggled as he fiddled with the Ninja Star/wand.

Joe said nothing. The blue Bandit sat in the corner of the cell, sighing.

"I still can't believe they didn't confiscate it!"

"I is a good hider of tings!" Derek said haughtily as he puffed up his chest.

Bobby facepalmed and sighed, "… Yes you are… work on your grammar…"

The yellow Bandit nodded excitedly.

Steve suddenly snapped his fingers, "Hey! Maybe we can use it to escape!"

"Great idea, dude!"

"Ok!" Derek agreed jumping up and aimed the wand at the cell door, "Hocus Pocus! Abracadabra! Uh… Exspelliamus! Exspecto protronum! Err… Alacuzam! Open sesame! … Open-the-door-please?"

"I don't think it's working…"

"Isn't that a Pokémon?"

Steve ignored the green Bandit and took the wand, "I knew it was a hoax…"

"HOW DARE YOU!"

All of them jumped and stared at the blue Bandit, startled.

He glared at all of them and growled, "She isn't a hoax! She's real, beautiful… the girl of my dreams…"

"… I feel ashamed of you… and you're the leader!"

"I don't care! It's love, I tell you! LOVE!"

The red Bandit sighed, "We lost him…"

"Cans I been leaderer?"

"No way, Derek."

"Aawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!"

"Would ya shut up!"

"I see that you all are still at it."

All of them gasped.

"It's her!"

Helen. She stood in front of the cell and beside her was a guard who was unlocking the cell.

Instantly Derek hid the wand.

She narrowed her eyes at him and snarled threateningly, "You have my key to getting back home and I want it back…"


	17. Finally Going Home

Chapter 15 part 3(final part)

Going Home

Derek was the first to squeal, "I don nu wat ur talkin 'bout!"

Helen rolled her eyes and glared at them all, obviously annoyed and very angry, "Give me back… my freaking wand. _**NOW**_!"

The yellow Bandit began to cry. Steve rolled his eyes, "listen, lady, we don't feel like it and we can clearly care less about you being homeless. So go away."

She stared at the red Bandit, looking very hurt.

"Guys, c'mon just give her what she wants!" Joe shouted, glaring at them.

"You're not our leader anymore, Joey! It's just the three BandGets now!"

"THE THREE STOOGES!" Derek cried out happily.

"Grambi, that movie SUCKED!" Bobby proclaimed truthfully.

"You're just afraid to admit it!"

"GAAWWWD! Let's just get this OVER WITH!"

"Thank you, Bob…" Steve said dully.

Oddly Joe came over beside Helen.

She looked at him really confused, "Uh, hi?"

"Hi, let's do this." He looked at her with admiration but then narrowed his eyes and turned to the group.

Instantly she started to get scared, "W-wait! I-I can't fight without my Nin—wand! It's everything to me!"

"Then I'll fight for you!" He said bravely.

"… J-Joey…" she stared at him stunned at this then slowly smiled.

"ATTACK!"

While the fight began and continued Helen was a bit terrified of what the outcome might be. She missed Dimentio greatly and would do anything to see him… would she see him again? Well, there was always that pipe in that cave but… she was to afraid of what will happen if she didn't have the Ninja Star with her. She hugged her knees tighter as she watched the traitor and the little gang of misfits intensified. Soon the battle was done and Helen had no idea who won.

Slowly Joe stumbled over to her, panting and wheezing.

"H-here…" he muttered between coughs and held out the precious wand to her.

Absolutely surprised she cautiously took the wand and then embraced the little blue thief tightly, "…My hero…"

He blushed red and smiled happily as he returned the hug.

"B-by the way, did you say when we meet again, we'd go somewhere?"

Helen laughed and patted his head, "I said, 'when you get out of jail', silly! Besides, I'm not ready to be dating yet."

"Oh…"

She giggled, "Plus I'm too young anyway… and you are too probably."

"… How old are you then?"

She wagged her finger, "Tsk, tsk, tsk, you never ask a woman her age!"

"… Can I ask her, her name then?"

She smirked broadly, "_... I am the Mistress of Cunning Plans! The Pleaser of People! I am an Anonymous, Chaste, and Charming Magician who you will never know…_"

With that she vanished.

Slowly the blue Bandit giggled daydreamily and smiled, "She's so cute!"

Dimentio flew solemnly down the hall. He was worried. Helen's door was locked and he had no idea if she was doing alright. He felt entirely guilty and horrible to her. He wanted to apologize for being very protective. He couldn't help it… he was in love for the first time in his life and he didn't want to lose her. Again he sighed and stopped to see Mr. L now standing in front of him, smirking smugly.

"What do you want?" He spat with distaste.

His smirk grew broader, "I've heard from a shadow like bird of some things about a certain girl, so called 'Magician' has put on quite a show in a place called Rogue Port this morning."

His eyes grew slightly then anger instantly filled his mind and heart. Completely forgetting about feeling guilt his eyes were blazing up with fury. Suddenly he turned abruptly and flew to Helen's room while the mechanic grinned evilly and chuckled darkly.

When the jester reached her room he threw an energy sphere at the door which instantly knocked the door off its hinges. Helen yelped startled and stared at him speechless. She was putting her new wet clothes away but was soon stopped by that sudden action.

Dimentio gave her a steadfast glare and lung at her. He grabbed her forcefully by the throat and pushed her against the wall as he screamed, "_**How dare you disobey me for the second time! You have no idea how angry I am right now! You will pay a good cost for disobeying a jester!**_"

An energy sphere appeared in his hand and was about to throw it at her when he stopped himself. He stared at her. She was soaking wet, her expression was full of stress and pain… and her face was pale… she wasn't breathing.

He gasped as he soon realized what he was doing. The sphere shattered and he removed his hand from her neck.

"I'm such an idiotic lunatic!" He shouted at himself as he shook. Quickly he put her down on the floor and titled her head up slightly. He pinched her nose and did something he never done before. Their lips touched and he breathed oxygen into her. Then he stopped and put his hands on her stomach to relieve the air. He did this several times until her eyes fluttered opened and she gasped.

She breathed deeply as she looked around in a daze. She shuddered as if she was cold and looked at Dimentio with glassy eyes. He… was crying again but… out of joy. He embrace her firmly and cried out, "I-I'm so sorry! I can never control myself when I'm angry! I didn't mean to try to… to kill you… I'm so, so sorry… If you don't forgive me I understand! You must hate me so much right now…"

Slowly she returned the embrace saying, "… I'll always forgive you…"

Everything was silent.

"… You… forgive me…? Why..?"

"… I love Dimentio… No matter what you do… I'll always forgive you…" she touched his cheek and kissed his neck lovingly.

He gasped, utterly shocked as the jester's heart pounded like a thousand drums. He could feel her tongue licking his skin. He shuddered and suppressed a moan. Slowly he got used to it and his eyes rolled back, enjoying every moment of it as he breathed heavily.

After a brief while Helen slowly realized what she was doing and pulled away abruptly which instantly forced him to come back into reality, covering her mouth.

"I-I'm so s-sorry! I-I have n-no idea what c-came over m-me…"

He looked at her, having no idea what to say. Hesitantly he patted her shoulder and brought her into another hug, "… It doesn't matter…"

Crimson blush burned brightly on her cheeks as she heard this and felt this action. If she was a cat, she'd be purring like mad for being so close to the jester.

She closed her eyes and let out a small moan which made him jump in surprise inside. Unknowingly he began to stroke his beautiful thick hair. Then he realized what he was doing but he didn't stop himself. He brought her closer to him. He couldn't help being in love but he tried so hard not to be… it was nearly impossible to try and forget about it.

Helen's eyes popped back open and blushed insanely which made her face completely red.

"D-D-… Dimēn…?"

Suddenly he shook out of his trance as his face flushed bright red.

Clearing his throat he pulled away from her and stood up, "Well, uh, I… must be going! I have, erm, work-yes-work to do, yes, that's it!"

With that he vanished.

While he was talking she couldn't but noticed that he was fidgeting his fingers together again which made her smile slightly but she still had no idea why she made him nervous.

"Wait… does he… like me…?" she burst out laughing which slowly turned into a giggle then a snigger, "heheh…hm…. Why would anyone love someone like me?"

After that being said she stood and grabbed her new garments off the floor. When she did she walked out of the room and to the laundry room.

Slowly Dimentio turned visible and watched her as he asked her question to himself, "… Dear… you have no idea…"


	18. Winter's Coming

Chapter 16

Winter's coming

A few weeks passed and Helen continued to obey the jester. Strangely she was happy to be back, maybe it was because of all of what could happen in the real world and she didn't want to lose her Ninja Star again.

It was morning and almost the end of November. Helen sat up and yawned. Suddenly she shuddered violently and curled back under her covers.

"Wh-wh-why is it so c-c-cold?"

Quickly she got up with a blanket around her and opened the window. She gasped as she saw white little flakes falling from the sky.

Slowly she took it in and tried to touch them, "Sn-snow… whoa…"

Instantly she ran out of the room and burst into Dimentio's, screaming his name out of pure joy.

Groggy he woke up slowly and looked at her a bit angrily. He spoke after a yawn, "… H-Helen… what is the meaning of this? It's nine…"

"So? IT'S SNOWING!"

He blinked, "…. No wonder it's freezing in here."

He shivered and wrapped a blanket around him.

"Could we play outside? Pleaaaaase?" He stared at him with huge pleading eyes.

He stared back as his cheeks began to burn, "A-alright… I guess we should wake everyone else up then…"

"Aaaaaawww…."

He smirked, "Do not worry, dear, I have a small plan for our Mr. L… and it involves much snow… "

She got the message and grinned darkly and giggled, "Awesome!"

"Get ready now, I'll wake them all up."

"OK!" With that she immediately left the room. Dimentio watched her with sweet wry smile on his lips and chuckled in amusement at her strange enthusiasm.

After a while everyone, now in winter attire, was now waiting for Helen in the den.

"… She's taking forever…" Mr. L grumbled still a bit groggy.

Cackletta glared at him, "Shut up, girls don't like to be rushed… Trust me."

When she said this she gave the jester a hard glare.

He blinked obviously baffled, "… hi."

Then there was a squeal and Helen came out of nowhere and tackled the jester. She was giggling like crazy and was joyfully shouting about snow. After a small while of her hugging him she got up and helped him up as she continued to talk excitedly about the snow. As she spoke rapidly the jester took the time to examine her clothes. She wore a white winter coat, gray gloves, a few layers of pants and a snow cap with the words 'Angel' written on it with a devil tail.

Dimentio just stared at her with red cheeks and slowly smiled at the excited girl in amusement.

'_She's so adorable…'_

Glancing at the corner of his eye he saw that everyone else was getting really annoyed of her ranting. Mr. L looked like he wanted to strangle her. Inwardly he sighed and put a finger to the girl's lips, "Helen, dear, I can see you're very excited about finally seeing snow in your life but try your best to keep your voice down, alright?"

For years Helen never noticed that she talked or even whispered loudly until someone told her to quiet down when she thought she was. For example her laugh was louder than others for reasons unknown to her. She didn't know why she was loud; she couldn't help it either way. It was probably because she was quiet most of the time and has lived around people who couldn't hear that well. She sighed and nodded, "O-okay…"

He touched her chin and lifted her head up, "Dear, don't be down, alright? I understand that you were very energetic about snow."

"Y-you do?"

He chuckled, "Of course, c'mon, let's head out there then, shall we go?"

When he said this he gently took her hands and just looked at her with his steadfast bicolor eyes and charming smile.

Staring at him with her mouth opened slightly blush instantly grew redder than a furious Chain Chomp.

He stared back at her. He just wanted to kiss her right then. Inwardly he shuddered and recomposed his charming zest and guided her to the front door. Before long Helen regained her whereabouts and started running to the door. The jester just smiled and hovered a few inches above the ground, letting her pull him.

Mr. L watched the two, smirking evilly, "He's beginning to let that _'little'_ emotion in now."

"Who are you talking to?"

He looked at the witch and replied simply, "no one."

And he walked towards the door.

When Helen burst through the double doors she gasped, stunned as she gazed at the snowing atmosphere and the tall trees and a small frozen pond.

Indeed when everyone else saw this they were as stunned as Helen… surprisingly, not Dimentio, who kept a calm, happy expression.

After some silence Mr. L, Cackletta, and Fawful quickly ran over to the pond. The Green Thunder tried skating with just his shoes but then he instantly slipped and fell onto the ice. The two human Beans laughed loudly at him.

Helen didn't go after them she stayed, not noticing that she was holding hands with Dimentio. Slowly she looked at him, "… This is Dimension D isn't it?"

He looked at her surprised of how she knew but nodded.

"You made this just for us…?" She never knew he was so… warmhearted.

"Actually," He looked at her with solemn eyes, "… I took what I heard into account and made this dimension for you."

She stared at him… absolutely shocked, "… for… me…?"

"Of course…"

Her whole face turned redder than red.

He grinned and laughed in a gentle and happy way, "My, if I didn't know any better I'd say your blush is going to keep you warm for the whole winter!"

Her blush somehow grew brighter. Slowly she grinned and hugged the jester tightly, "… Tha-thank you… y-you know you didn't have to do this…"

"Whether you like it or not, I'd do anything for you to make you happy."

Once again she stared at him, surprised, "A-anything…?"

He simply nodded.

She was completely silent and had no idea what to even say.

He chuckled and squeezed her hands, "C'mon, I want you to take in this beautiful scenery."

Again she nodded very slowly and let him walk her around.

They glanced at the three humans who continued to find fun on the frozen pond.

"… Helen… You can keep a secret, yes?"

"Of course, I can!"

"… This… is actually the first time I've seen snow too. I am pretty excited to see all this."

"S-seriously…?" She studied his face, "… You don't look excited."

He giggled, "Ah, well, I don't usually get over excited like some people."

He glanced at her with admiration as he explained softly, "… I… don't like bringing attention to myself…"

She was surprised. She always thought he loved getting attention, either negative or positive… then she remembered the book and how it changed him. What she was looking at was the real Dimentio. Just by looking into his eyes, he wanted freedom as much as her.

"Helen." He asked suddenly, bringing her out of her thoughts, "… Can you… sing…?"

"N-now? Wha-what do you want me to s-sing?"

"Anything your heart desires…"

_Well my heart desires to sing you My Heart (which is by Paramore)._

But she felt very nervous about singing in front of him like he was her audience. Performing in front of almost all of Rogue Port and capturing the band of Bandits was nerve-racking enough.

"… Why do you want me to sing?"

"I feel like this moment needs a song or so." He replied simply but frankly, he just wanted to hear her voice.

"Uh, ok… can you make your voice sound like those people do when they do Screamo?"

He grinned and actually spoke exactly like it, "**Maybe I can, maybe I can't.**"

"HOLY GOD!" She jumped back and this is where she noticed they were holding hands and blush bright pink.

He laughed at her laughable reaction and patted her head, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you!"

"H-how did you do that?"

"Well… it takes some practice that's all. It's all in the throat, you see."

"O-ok… I don't feel like having an asthma attack right now so I'm just going to sing…"

He snickered and nodded.

(Find it on YouTube and play the song mentioned earlier XD)

She took a breath and let her voice ring out, "_I am finding out that maybe I was wrong, that I've fallen down and I can't do this alone._" She looked at him her gazed wavered nervously, "_Stay with me, this is what I need, please?_"

As she continued to sing he instantly was engulfed by it. His breathing became heavy. He stumbled a bit but, since he was resilient, he balanced himself before she could notice. He just kept his eyes on her as they walk slowly halted. The jester just stared at her while she sang; he couldn't help feel this emotion filling up inside him. He couldn't…

She was during the end of the song when he stopped her, "H-Helen… there's something I need to tell you… it's very important…"

"Wh-what is it?" She asked hesitantly.

Before he could speak the sentence a ball of snow hit his head. Irascible he whirled around and snarled at Mr. L who was laughing hysterically.

Before he could strangle the prideful engineer an idea came into his head. He bent down and gathered up a large pack of snow and flew towards him invisibly. When he was in reach he reappeared and dumped the snow on his head and kicked him onto the ground.

The jester and human laughed at this in unison.

The mechanic glared coldly and got up, scooping up some snow and threw it at him. Then that led to a huge snow ball fight and the human beans didn't hesitate to join.

Helen just watched them. She had never seen Dimentio's grin so huge and filled with glee. She giggled at the sight of them having so much fun but she didn't join in.

Slowly she turned towards the opposite direction to a cliff and walked.

After a while Dimentio soon noticed she wasn't with all of them enjoying the fun. Glancing at her he felt guilt consume him. Before he could fly after her a snow ball hit his back and Mr. L scoffing, "Giving up are you? Forget about her! C'mon!"

In his twisted mind he was testing Dimentio's lovesickness.

He glared at him and snapped his fingers. A huge bank of snow hovered above his head then plummeted onto him. While he was drowning in snow he flew after the girl

He finally found the direction of up and his upper torso came out of the snow. He glared after him but had a huge smirk.

_Perfect._

"Dear?" He flew beside her and touched her arm.

"I-I'm ok… I just wanted to be alone for a bit…"

He sighed, "You heard what Mr. L said didn't you?"

He saw tears going down her cheeks, "… I never liked him in the game anyway…"

Rolling his eyes he embraced her from behind and saw what she was looking at; the sun that was always setting and smirked.

"Y-you did that for me, didn't you?"

"Of course, you like Twilight Town, don't you? I decided to make this a reference."

She pulled away from him and looked at him with a flushed face, "Why did you do all this for me?"

"Like I said before my dear, I just want to make you happy!"

He saw the look in her eyes and sighed, "I see… by the look in your eyes, you want more freedom, correct?"

She looked away and said in a slight mocking tone, "You just want to protect me, huh?"

He winced and looked down, "Helen, I would give you freedom if I could I just… can't…"

"Oh?" Helen looked at him suddenly peeved, "it's because of her majesty isn't it? Is _she_ the reason why I can't go home? And why I have to stay here for probably the rest of my life?"

"H-Helen!"

"WHAT IS THE POINT IN THIS? I DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING ANYMORE! WHY—!"

"_**HELEN!**_"

She jumped back and stared at the jester terrified as he seethed and slowly calmed himself. He looked at her with kind eyes and touched her chin, "Dear… fate is filled with mysterious… and sooner than you know it, you'll be home free soon…"

"… But… what about you… and everyone else?"

"… Hopefully some will spend the rest of their life in the Underwhere but me when you go back home… I'm not sure yet… maybe finally live my life and go wherever I please… Maybe try and find other Ancients… and where they disappeared to…"

Slowly she smiled and took his hands, "That sounds like a great plan and I'll miss you badly when I get back… I will remember all these months and what happened for a long time…"

His cheeks burned a bit and he returned the smile, "And I will miss you too…"

Unexpectedly the wind started blowing a bit harder which made the teen human shudder. Then she noticed he was staring at her again and blushed.

"… Has anyone told you that you're so beautiful? Because you really are…"

He tried to stop himself but his heart wouldn't let him.

Her mouth gaped in shock at this as she tried to come out of her speechless stage, "I-…I-I-I-I-I-I a-am?"

"Of course…"

Her heart was pounding almost out of her chest; she flinched at the impacted and shook.

He smiled at her reaction and kissed her cheek, close to her lips.

"Hey, Dim!"

Growling to himself he looked at the shivering Mr. L running towards him, "I-I just had a great idea!"

"Doesn't that mean you don't have it with you now?"

Helen giggled.

"…Anyway, the idea is that we should have an early Christmas party, it'll be fun!"

"And who would come here for a party, pray tell?"

The mechanic shrugged and winked, "I know people. And hey, you could be the entertainment, Dimmy!"

"Oh, excellent!" He cried out in a fake enthusiastic tone, "You know what my first trick is going to be?" the look in his eyes became completely harsh and cold as he continued, "Making a certain, stubborn mule engineer disappear…"

He narrowed his eyes and pulled the remote out, pressing the bottom.

The jester let out a howl of agony and shuddered.

When he finally left them Helen hugged him tightly and kissed his lips lightly only for a moment. He didn't even notice at first but then his cheeks burst into flames as he shivered more of how close they were.

"… D-Dimentio?" She asked in a soothing tone.

He looked down at her, "… Yes?"

She paused then continued, "Why does Mr. L always treat you like this?"

He sighed and his eyes wavered to the side, "… He's giving me a taste of my own medicine when I…. _kill_… him…"

"… Does he not know?"

"Not even the slightest."


	19. A Little Dance

Chapter 17

A Little Dance

Days turned into weeks which seemed to be an armistice before blasts of music bounced off the castle's walls and rooms on the day before Christmas Eve.

Dimentio snarled and shook uncontrollable of the choices of music as he sat at his desk with an expression filled with disclaim. Within minutes Helen entered the room and tackled the jester, embracing him firmly.

He was taken aback by this as blush instantly flushed to his masked face, "D-Dear wha-what's wrong?"

"… M-Mr. L is being so rude….! I think he's drunk on spiked eggnog…!"

After a moment he sighed deeply and patted the girl's back gently, "It'll be alright dear…"

He stood, "Let's go calm down this _party_ of theirs."

"D-Do I have to c-come…" She looked terrified at the thought as worst case scenarios entered her mind.

Again he sighed and kissed her forehead, "Everything will be ok, and you'll be safe by my side."

She stared at him as blush slowly burned on her cheeks then she nodded briefly.

He didn't smile but told her to teleport them there and she obeyed him.

The music pounded in their ears when they appeared in the living room. People Helen couldn't recognize dance and yelled gleefully and carelessly.

Helen saw the Green Thunder as the DJ and bravely worked her way through the crowd and up to him.

"_L, what the hell were you thinking?_" She screamed as she tried to make him hear her over the shouting of drunkards and the horrible music.

'… _Seriously? Kesha? ' _She thought to herself when she recognized one of her songs. She sighed and shoved the drunken Italian to the floor and stopped the music.

"Dude, what's your problem?"

Helen looked at Mr. L who… didn't really look drunk after all.

"I-… we thought…."

"You realize we were all acting drunk right? We're not that stupid."

"… Oh… well then…"

She looked at Dimentio who also looked as embarrassed as her.

"Joke's on us, huh?" she asked with a nervous snicker

"Apparently, c'mon, I'll put on some actual music," his voice turned into a whisper, "while you little Dimmy can have some fun."

Helen's face flushed as she looked at the jester who was now in a corner watching all of them starting to dance to Party Rock Anthem in a non-drunk way.

"… I have an idea."

She looked at the mechanic as he smirked deviously, "Sing. And sing something good."

Looking over everyone she felt the fear of so many eyes that are going to be watching her. She felt herself shaking as she whispered back, "I-I-I can't!"

"C'mon! Sing a Paramore song! Just pretend the love of your life is the only one listening." He gestured over to the jester.

She took in a breath, unknowing of what the engineer was doing, and exhaled, "F-fine… 'Hallelujah'…"

"Alright," he grabbed the microphone and announced that she was about to sing and handed her the mic. Dimentio instantly gave her a look meaning, 'what are you doing?'

But she gazed into his eyes and saw that he wanted her to sing.

Feeling all eyes on her as the music started she breathed shakily. But she glued her eyes on the jester and everyone in the room vanished like he was the only one listening.

Feeling confidence overpowering her she sang out loudly into the mic, _"Somehow everything's gonna fall right into place! If we only had a way to make it all fall faster everyday! If only time flew like a dove… Well God, make it fly faster than I'm falling in love… This time we're not giving up! Let's make it last forever… Screaming 'halleluuuuuuuujaaaaaah'! We'll make it last foreveeeerrrr…"_

Dimentio stared into her eyes as she slowly got into the music and moved to it like she was a rock star. He smiled admirably and snickered. Now he was falling into another stage of love as he listened to her singing and watched her. He almost gave into the emotion and ran over to her to kiss her but he felt it coming on and instantly resisted though his heart tried to encourage him to do it.

When the song was over the crowd cheered and the human girl grinned gleefully. Then she raced down to Dimentio, "Well how was I?"

He couldn't answer right off as he just stared at her. Quickly he shook his head and gave her a wry smile, "… you're voice was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard."

Now it was her turn to be speechless until Mr. L talked through the mic, "Hey, Dim! Why don't you give it a try!"

"O-oh, no thank you!" He denied shaking his head vigorously, "I'm perfectly fine down here... and… not… sing…"

"D-Dim!" Helen began to protest, "I-I want to hear you sing… please… will you?"

After a few moments he shuddered and slowly flew up to the mic. He whispered the song to Mr. L who looked a bit surprised of the choice but shrugged and put it on.

"_I used to rule the world; seas would rise when I gave the word. Now in the morning I sleep alone, sweep the streets I used to own…_"

Helen gazed up at him in astonishment of his amazing voice in song… it was breathtaking. This only made her more lovesick for him as his sang the lyrics. Suddenly some people began to clap in rhythm of the song. Smiling she clapped along with them. The jester noticed this as soon as it began and was filled with surprise. He looked directly at Helen as blush climbed up his face.

When he was finally done there was a big round of applause. This also shocked the jester that everyone liked his singing. He made a majestic bow, left the stage, and flew back to Helen.

"… Tha-That was… whoa…. You're voice… wow…"

He giggled a bit uneasily and they both shifted uncomfortably as they stood there, having nothing to say. Then a slow, religious song began to play. They looked at Mr. L out of the corners of their eyes to see him smirking at them and gave them a thumbs-up.

They gazed at each other and Dimentio quickly cleared his throat as he tried to form a sentence, "W-…would you-… m-maybe… uh…!"

"I-I'd love to…!"

They stared into each other's eyes deeply and slowly they took each other's hands. He put his hand on her hip and she brought hers on his shoulder. Hesitantly they began to dance. Slowly they sidestepped as they tried to get into the beat of the music. It wasn't long until they did. The jester felt very unsure about all this. Everything felt like it was going by so fast. He looked back into the girl's ocean blue eyes and was soon lost in a trance. Then he smiled and let her take the lead. He chuckled, thinking that this was one of the best moments of his life…

After a short while the slow music got to her and without him noticing she rested her head on his chest. When he felt her head on his breast he instantly looked down at her and his whole face flushed as his heart galloped furiously. Almost willingly he stroked her thick brown-reddish hair and held her to him as they swayed slightly to the sound of music.

Then Helen looked up at him with eyes that glistened in the dim lights of the room and moved close to his lips. His mind wanted him to move away but his heart begged him to kiss her. He shook as she moved closer. Finally he closed his eyes and moved a few inches nearer.

Suddenly there was a flash and both of them were of the floor. Dimentio groaned as he muttered, "Helen, are you ok…?"

"Y-yes…"

Her voice sounded a bit British. He opened his eyes to see…. Dimentio…. On top of him.

Confused he blinked and opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

'_Is this the Ninja Star's doing or did someone drown me in alcohol for me to hallucinate?'_

"Well? Speak up!"

He blinked again as it got off him. Slowly he sat up and stared at it for a long while until he noticed his lookalike had the same color of eyes as Helen and was shorter than him.

"… H-Helen…?"

"Yes? It's me!" Slowly she noticed this too and screamed out of shock and pure excitement, "HOLY CRAP I'M YOU!"

She floated up in the air and squealed for joy, "I can fly!"

After she said this she flew around the room a few times. Slowly the jester smiled as he got used to the Ninja Star's power.

"Let's see who else I can turn into!"

With that she turned into a Paratroopa, "Awesome!"

Instantly she flew out of the room. Dimentio quickly followed the crazy girl.

For a while she turned into other creatures and people for example; Luigi, a bob-omb, Fawful, a Cheep-cheep, then Bowser Jr.

Finally she transformed into a Boo, "This is sooooo cooool!"

When he caught up to her he was smiling broadly at her. He couldn't help but admire her enthusiasm.

Then she yawned and started to look exhausted, "I-I'm tired…"

She turned back into herself and started to collapse. Thinking fast he flew over and caught the human girl before she hit the floor. Carefully he picked her up and held her close to him. He stared down at her deep in thought as the memories that happened before. He couldn't help but think about that dance. He sighed deeply and floated to her room.

When he reached her room he set her on the bed and pulled the covers up. He was about to leave when his heart stopped him. Slowly he turned around and walked back to the side of her bed.

Shakily he touched her hair again and smiled softly. Hesitating he bent down and kissed her. He finally kissed her…


	20. Christmas Day

Chapter 18

Christmas Day

To bad kissing her was only a dream. Sad enough when he woke up he touched his lips as tears began to blur his vision. Then he remembered her words months before and forced them back as he got up from his bed. Sighing he left the room and floated over to Helen's room. He noticed her door was left open.

'_I guess I forgot to close it…'_

He went into her room to see her awake in her bed playing her Wii.

He forced a small smile even though he was still upset about that facts… he couldn't tell her. If he did that'll be awkward and he didn't want to tell her… just yet. No matter how much it was hurting him.

She didn't notice him yet for she was playing the Boss Minigame. She was fighting against Dry Bones and his memory game.

"… C'mon…. c'mon Luigi… I gotta win this…" She muttered through her gritted teeth. Then her card gave Dry Bones the final blow and she jumped for joy, "YES! WEEGEE'S NUMBER ONE!"

The jester chuckled at her victorious cry, "You seem to be enjoying this game, dearly."

"Well yeah! I always win at it too! The game LOVES me!"

"I guess so… It's a hard I believe to not love a spunky, unpredictable, extraordinary little teenager like you."

Her face flushed when she heard this and looked at him astonished, "… You love me…?"

His eyes widened.

'_Oh no… I actually expressed my feeling to her right there didn't I? Crud! What do I say?'_

Unexpectedly she continued, "… Like a sister? Or something…. Else…?"

If Dimentio really loved her like a lover… she'd be the happiest girl in the universe!

'… _What if he said I was like a sister to him…? Man… I don't know what to do then…'_

Slowly he spoke as he chose his words carefully, "I-I… like you… as a… very…. _very_ close… friend… that's all…"

They stared at each other for a while until Helen spoke with an emotionless tone, "… O-ok…"

Silence instantly swept over them like a wave of the ocean.

Dimentio sighed inwardly at his own words he rued and decided to change the subject, "… Christmas is tomorrow, excited?"

She smiled gladly, "Oh yeah! Very!"

By her smile he knew she was hiding sadness in her heart. He knew he should've told her right then.

'… _I hate myself… how do I even live with myself…? My Mind and Heart keep fighting for control… Resistance and Love…'_

"Hey, Dim?"

"Hm?" He looked up at her.

"… Could we….. uh… d-do you remember… that pond… in Dimension D…? C-Can I…. um…"

He chuckled and petted her head, "Of course, come."

Swiftly he took her by the hand and they both disappeared.

When they appeared there Helen examined herself to see she had winter clothes and ice skates that fit perfectly on her feet, which was especially shocking, on, and so did Dimentio when they didn't have any of that stuff on before.

He smirked and said his favorite word as he did jazz-hands, "_MAGIC~_"

She giggled loudly at this until she started hacking. He snickered and rubbed her back, "Calm down, let's not have an asthma attack now."

"Yeah, yeah…" She muttered with a gulp as she stared at the frozen pond. She licked her lips then bit them nervously.

"… Have you ever ice skated?"

"When I was eight yes but now… I'm rusty… and I'm terrified of blood and such." When she said this she shuddered.

Dimentio sighed, "You need to take a break from the internet at some points before you lose it and stop watching things that could scar you like 'Happy Wheels'… let me guess that is what you were watching?"

He could see that her face was pale.

"And I am correct."

She sighed, "I-I thought I could handle it ok? ….. I'm not used to seeing so much blood… and flying… body parts."

She shuddered and moved a bit closer to the jester. He blushed but didn't mind all that much, "… Here," he took her hand and began to lead her to the ice, "Let me help you… and I promise… I will catch you if you fall and I will not let you get hurt."

She gazed up at him and slowly smiled, "… Thank you…"

He gave a nod then cautiously hovered over the ice, dragging Helen out to him. She started to waver but quickly tried to balance. Unexpectedly he put his hand on her corset to help her balance which made her jump and blush bright red, feeling of how near his hand was to her chest.

Glancing over at her the look in his eyes reminded her that he was not Mr. L. Slowly she relaxed but her heart couldn't help but pound.

For a few times they circled the outer line of the pond, almost dangerously close to the snow covered grass but the jester reassured her that he will not let harm come to her and they would move nearer to the inner.

"Do you think you can do this by yourself?"

"I-I d-d-d-…N-no! NO! I-I can't! D-Don't you dare let go!"

He laughed and disobeyed. Quickly she turned the corner sharply and started skating the pond without any support.

"Great Scott! I'm doin' it!"

"Ah hahaha! Indeed you are."

"… How do I stop?"

"Um…"

Rapidly he rushed over to him and pulled her back by the shoulders, which brought her onto him.

"I-I'm sorry!" she apologized trying to get off him but she fell back down on him again.

He grunted then smiled and giggled, "It's alright. That was my fault entirely. I put to much force in pulling you, that's all."

With that he teleported out from under her and pulled her more carefully up and onto her feet. She smiled at him and thanked him. Then she noticed he was floating, "Why don't you try skating?"

"Ah… well… I… I can't. I have no idea how."

She stared at him for a moment then smiled, "'let me help you, and I promise I will catch you if you fall, and I will not let you get hurt.'"

It was his turn to be surprised then he slowly smiled and laughed, "Fine then."

She took his hand and dragged him across the ice making wide strides as she skated. Impeccably he stayed in time with her and slowly got the hang of moving forward and turning.

After a bit Dimentio helped her come into a stop. She recklessly turned to him, almost falling onto the ice but suddenly the jester caught her. She smiled embarrassingly and snickered.

She licked her lips nervously. The jester couldn't help but stare at them… they just looked perfect to him. He shuddered as he thought; _'Oh… Everything about her is… absolutely perfect… in every… way…'_

Slowly he touched both her cheeks and claimed her lips and moved his tongue along her teeth and her tongue passionately.

"… D-Dimentio?"

He shook himself out of his daydream stage and looked at her warily, "Y-yes?"

"Y-you ok? You were staring… did you zone out or something?"

She licked her lips again.

'… _I would give to be her tongue…'_

He shuddered and immediately looked away before any more thoughts could enter his mind, "Y-yes… I-I was just… th-thinking…"

"Is it something you want to talk about?"

"N-no... not yet anyway…" he said more to himself than her.

She looked at him confused then shook her head muttering something about men. He glanced at her and sighed. He put a hand on her shoulder, "You'll understand soon enough, ok?"

She suddenly growl, "it's always later with you isn't it?"

He winced, "Dear, calm yourself…"

"Dimentio! Why can't it be now? Now would be a bloody good time to be telling me a lot of things! L-like why are you working for that Queen! She's evil! A-and why I am all of those people's only hope! What is the point of the Ninja Star! I DON'T GET IT!"

"Helen!" He put both hands on her shoulders, "… Listen… dear, think of this as Back to the Future, you're Marty and I'm Doc, Emmet L. Brown from 1955."

"O my God that's an adorable image!"

"Helen, pay attention!"

"Sorry…"

He sighed, "Alright, don't you remember in the first movie? When Marty wanted to tell Doc about the future? Remember in the Trilogy that in all those movies that if you know to much of the future… it could change… if you, Doc, knew to much… well… it would be an interesting future you may regret, understand?"

"… Wait you said I was Marty and you were Doc."

"I know I got confused!" He admitted slightly embarrassed.

When she repeated his words in her head she slowly nodded which soon became a confidant nod, "… I understand…. Say, speaking of Back to the Future…"

"Yes, we can watch the first and third one tonight." He replied, knowing the question she was going to ask him.

"YAY! Wooooo!" she made a small dance on the ice.

He chuckled and stared at her for a short while until she began to fall then he soon caught her.

It was past midnight and the third movie was over. Helen was fast asleep when Marty returned to his time and the train crashed into the time-traveling Delorean.

Slowly Dimentio looked at her then smiled and kissed her head. Apparently this woke her up and she abruptly sat up with her eyes wide up and filled with tears.

She looked at Dimentio and spoke before he could, "Dimentio… there was always this tradition we had in our house…" two books appeared in her hands titled The Night Before Christmas  and The Story of Baby Jesus, "Our dad always… reads it to us when it almost time for bed on Christmas Eve… c-could you… read them… for me?"

He looked at the two Christmas books then into her glassy, sad eyes and nodded, "Of course."

With that he began reading the two books. When he was finished with both of the he glanced at Helen at the corner of his eyes to see she was crying herself to sleep.

This was the first Christmas without her parents and sister. He didn't sigh but put his arms around her and kissed her cheek. He didn't speak, fearing it would only hurt her more. Slowly she did cry herself to sleep. He sighed deeply and kissed her head again.

"Dimentio! Wake up! It's Christmas!" A voice cried out filled with the utmost cheer. Suddenly he was shook awake by the girl he was sleeping next to and a flat gift was handed to him with a green bow on top, "Open your present, Dimmy!"

He stared at her for a moment then at the Christmas tree in the corner of the living room then at the presents then back at her. Slowly he took the gift and hesitantly ripped the wrapping.

"… 'Human Emotions for Jesters'? Why is 'Dummies' crossed out?"

"Well, I took a gander at it and it look like something you can look through without being insulted and I crossed it out because I wanted to. Plus I remembered what you said a few months ago and I got this from one of the bookstores in Flipside!"

"… Flipside?"

"I'll tell you later, it is a very, _very _interesting story."

He smiled widely as he chuckled, "Tha-thank you dear… I-I really appreciate this."

"You're welcome!"

"… Say, is anyone else up yet?"

"Nope! Nine O'clock. Elly usually wakes up at ten and Cackie is more than after that."

"Wow…"

"I know right?"

He chuckled again then looked under the tree again which brought him back memories of her gift. Then a wrapped up box appeared in his hands, "Here… I think you'll really like it."

Cautiously as if it was a baby she took it out of his hands and unwrapped the paper. When she saw what was inside she gasped loudly and covered her mouth in shock. After a while with shaking hands she brought out a framed picture from the box and stared at it for the longest moment as tears came into her eyes.

It was a picture taken a few years ago at Disney World in front of the castle with her family and her together.

She wasn't able to speak for a couple of minutes. Finally she tore her eyes away and looked at the jester in awe, "H-how…?"

"… A jester never reveals his secrets…" He replied simply.

She took in a few breaths and exhaled deeply, "I could just kiss you right now."

Blush covered their faces entirely at the thought. Dimentio thought she was actually going to kiss him again but then paper appeared in her hand, "I-I kinda forgot I made this for you… it's kinda like a card but a present at the same time!"

With raised eyebrows he took it and examined it after flipping it around. His blush as well as his heart beat increased a hundred percent each.

It was a very nice drawing of him without a mask or hat so it revealed his unrevealed features. The drawing was very close to what his face actually looked like which frightened him slightly. He noticed in the drawing he was wearing a white lab coat, referencing Doc, and some sort of odd clothes which looked like a game show host from the 60's or 50's would wear or in a certain Mario Party game.

"W-well…?" She had noticed that he was staring at this picture for quite a while and Helen was getting nervous that she started twirling strands of her hair embarrassingly.

"… You're coloring and shading is lovely… I-… I really… really adore it… thank you."

"Y-you like it…? You seriously love it?" She questioned shocked and with a voice filled with hope and excitement.

He nodded and laughed in amusement.

Then she tackled the jester, giving him a bear-hug and smoothed him with kisses. He stared at the flushed girl and shuddered and couldn't help but giggle inwardly at the ticklish feeling of love burning inside him.

He smiled slightly and took her by the hand, "Did you enjoy your Christmas here my dear?"

She grinned back, saying, "… It was awesome."

Then she noticed two other presents with her name addressed; one from Mr. L and another from Fawful. Quickly she opened Fawful's first.

"Whooooaaaaa… RC car and remote…. HOLY CRAP it's the Delorean!" She screamed, out of pure happiness.

She hugged the replica for a short while then hesitantly opened the Green Thunder's present.

"… Holy God… no way…"

"What? What did he get you?"

He looked at him as she pulled out the item, "… Demented by Dimentio… it's coconut flavored…"

His face fell and he snarled to himself, "… Dear Grambi in the Overthere… I am totally obliterating him tomorrow… and throw him into an abyss and leave him there…"

"Such happy thoughts on Christmas day! Many happy thoughts!" She muttered insanely with a giggle at the end which freaked him out slightly, thinking she lost it suddenly. Seeing that she was just acting he smiled and took her hand again. She looked up at him with blush blazing red on her cheeks.

"Merry Christmas, my dear Helen," with that he kissed her hand romantically.

She grinned and snickered, "Merry Christmas, Dimmy-kun!"


	21. Happy New Year Scare!

Chapter 19

Happy New Year Scare

"This'll be soooooooo AWESOME!" Helen squealed with delight, "I never stayed up 'til midnight on New Year's Eve before! This is going to be soooo cooool!"

"Yeah, could you shut up about it?" Mr. L snapped, annoyed as he set a box of firecrackers down.

"… What's the matter with you, grumpy?"

He gave her a glare, "I had a bad night."

"Oh let me guess," Dimentio suddenly butted in, "It was something Cackletta wasn't it?"

"Don't you bring her in the subject you bastard!"

"HEY!" Helen screamed before the two childish men began bickering.

"How about for the New Years revolution you stop fighting and swearing, kay?"

The jester snorted, "… In a Perfect World that'll happen."

"I will shock you."

"Men…" Cackletta grumbled as she set a heavy box down, "Ya could've been the nice gentleman you already are and helped me!"

"Oh, are you callin' me a—?"

"GUYS!"

Everyone looked at her.

"Quit fighting!" She shouted before she began to hack, "I've had enough."

"That's what all you women say…" The Green Thunder murmured as he stomped back inside the castle.

The human looked around at the others and heaved a sigh as she collapsed onto her bottom on one of the closed boxes. Feeling slight guilt the jester went over to her, "Dear, what's wrong?"

"Everything… In a Perfect World no one here would be fighting… I hate the sound of it…"

Dimentio sighed and took her hands, "Everything will get better… ok? You trust me don't you?"

"… I'll always trust you, Dimentio."

He gave her a small, fragile smile and turned away to open a box of firecrackers.

"… Uh, Dim?"

"Hm?"

"… H-have you ever played with… these things?"

"Well no, why?" He glanced at her and saw the really nervous countenance.

"… J-Just… n-nervous?"

He turned around back to her, "Are you scared that you're going to light something on fire aren't you?"

"YES! I've done so many things wrong lately! I accidently made L trip down the stairs then I fell after him and nearly broke my back and wrist! When I was helping cut Cackie's hair I almost cut off her whole right side of her head off! And I almost hit Fawful in the head with my Wii remote which could give him a concussion!"

"Fawful is doing ok, anywaying!"

She ignored the human bean interrupting, "I'm just terrified if something was going to happen to you and deals with fire!"

"Dear Helen, I am not going to catch on fire and it won't be your fault, ok? Besides I have magic on my side, dear."

She grunted, unconvinced, "… Still this isn't a good idea…"

He sighed and took her by the shoulder, "Helen, don't you believe me?"

"It's hard to believe anything right now…"

He wanted to kiss her right there again but quickly he stopped himself by stomping his foot a bit to loudly. This made Helen jump and become more scared, "Ok! I believe you!"

"H-helen…"

"What are you doing, Dimentio?" The Green Thunder asked finally back outside with another box.

"Nothing! I just accidently scared her!" the jester looked back at her, "dear, I apologize, I am deeply sorry."

She sniffled, "… I-I'm sorry too."

"Oh, Helen, you don't need to be sorry."

"Yes, I do! I doubted you! I-I…" she whispered those three words again which made Dimentio shiver with anxiety.

Mr. L checked his watch, "Alrighty, it's almost twenty minutes 'til midnight! Let's get to setting and Helen?"

"Huh?" She asked as she was picking up some firecrackers.

"Don't help. Put those back down, we don't need another accident."

Helen's heart sank when she heard this. Obediently she put down the firecrackers and sat on the floor, out of everyone's way.

Dimentio didn't notice this at first but when they were finished he saw her lying on the ground curled up like a ball.

Worry and guilt consumed him when he saw this and he raced over to her, "Are you ok? What did L say to you?"

"… H-he t-told me to stop helping so I won't k-kill anyone…!"

He snarled at himself for not knowing sooner then calmed himself. Swiftly he lifted the girl off her feet and flew upwards.

"MEEP! Wha-what are you doing?"

"Letting you see a perfect view of the fireworks." He answered looking at her with a twinkle in his eye.

Slowly a smile crept up to her lips.

Oh, how he wanted to claim them but he shuddered back the thought and landed on the roof of the castle.

"Ok! Ready, Dimentio?" Mr. L called out from below.

"Ready!" he shouted back, "Test it out now!"

He then set light the match and set aflame to the firecracker. When he did he cried out to the two beans, "GET BACK!"

With haste they did and soon the mechanic was back there with them as soon and the cracker took flight into the gloomy, dank air. Then it exploded and a burst of a loud boom pounded at their ears.

"I THINK I'VE GONE DEAF NOW!" the jester cried out in agony.

"WHAT?" Helen yelled in his ear.

He rolled his eyes and picked her up, flying her up to the roof of the highest turret which was some ways away.

He projected his voice outward to the engineer, "Do it again!"

"Dimentio, what are you doing?"

"You'll see." He responded distantly.

The cracker spiraled upwards and blew up beautiful but this time the sound was less pounding.

"You can start it now!"

"'Kay!"

Before long Cackletta and Fawful climbed up onto the roof and moved to a place to watch and sat down. Soon Mr. L was on the roof of the castle as well and sat next to the witch. He had something in his hand that Helen couldn't make out. It looked like a firecracker but she wasn't sure.

"It's five minutes until midnight!" He yelled up to the two on the turret.

There was a dramatic silence then… All at once, fireworks fused out of nowhere. Sparks flew in all directions. Helen was giggling with excitement for being so close to the fireworks. When it was her first Fourth of July whenever she heard the noises of the obnoxiously loud booms from the fireworks she covered her ears and eyes and didn't get to witness it at all because she was so frightened.

Dimentio stared in awe at the colors and the shapes they took. Frankly he had never seen actual fireworks before. In person it truly amazed him.

"TWENTY SECONDS UNTIL MIDNIGHT!" Mr. L screamed over the cry of fireworks and streamers.

Helen instantly looked up at the jester and snickered at his astonished face, "You have never seen fireworks have you?"

"Never in my life…" He replied breathlessly. As he gazed the emotion of love inside him was filling up immensely. Whenever he glanced at her she had the sparkling colors of the beautiful fire in her ocean blue eyes. He shuddered at the thought of kissing her eyes.

'_Well… It's a special moment…' _He nodded. He'll do it right now.

He turned to her and tried to yell over the booming.

"HELEN! I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU!"

"YEAH?"

"I-!"

"TWO, ONE!"

Before he could even take a step, he saw out of the corner of his eye a firecracker was coming right at him. It hit him before he had time to teleport. This put his magic into shock which means that for a few minutes his magic won't be by his side to help him. He was a sitting duck… or should I say dead duck. Before he could fall three yard away from the tower Helen caught him by his foot.

"Don't worry, Dimentio! I got you!" Helen screamed in fear over the horribly loud sound of the finale of fireworks.

"Helen, I'm slipping!"

"Why can't you use your magic!"

"It's blocked because I was off my guard!"

"So if I let go you'll die?"

"Logically, yes! I will fall into the void and remain there for the rest of my days!"

"I am not letting that happen!"

"I'm afraid you can't help but let it happen, dear!" He cried out as his foot began to slip out of his shoe.

Rapidly she took his bare foot before he slipped out of her grasp completely but yet they both knew he was going to slip by her sweaty grip.

"Dimentio! I don't want to lose you! Beside my greatest friend in the world you're so close to her! I love you so much! I don't know what'll happen if I didn't have you here with me!"

"… Dear…. I love you too…"

Sadly she didn't get to hear that lovely truth because of the blasted fireworks.

"WHAT?"

"I said I-!"

"Dimentio! I can't hold onto you anymore!" Suddenly he fell out of her reach. Panic bounced around her as she screamed his name.

Then an idea came to her and she pulled the Ninja Star out of her pocket, "You're not dying on my star, Dimentio…"

…. Then she did the most dangerous thing anyone would do… she jumped after him.

Dimentio thought he was going to go through the void right then. He wasn't even screaming. He thought he fainted right then when she let go of him but he was still conscience and falling towards his doom which awaited him patiently. Even though the jester was awake he wasn't frightened at all. He was collected and calm but sad. He didn't want to leave Helen by herself. After all he was the only one that actually cared about her.

'… _This would be one of the moments when the idiot says "I regret nothing!"… Well I am not the idiot… I do regret one thing… not telling my poor Helen that I loved her… Why is my pathetic mind resisting me to? I am guessing it's not the right time… and maybe never… why am I saying "maybe" when I'm falling in to the void that is more than… ok, carry the six… and… less than seventeen yards away from me… oh Helen… I'm sorry for not telling you sooner… forgive me…'_

Suddenly something embraced him from behind and hissed fearfully into his ear, "I am not letting you die you jester!"

'…_H-Helen_'

He couldn't find his voice. Soon everything grew dark. He couldn't feel the bones in his body or the cold blood running through his veins. So… this was the void.

….

….

… Except it wasn't…

Dimentio's eyes snapped open and circled around the room. He felt pain in his upper chest, right shoulder, and neck area, near his heart which pounded weakly.

"Dimentio, are you alright?"

"… H-Helen…?"

His glassy eyes looked upon her in awe. He spoke in a hoarse tone, "Wha-what happened…? Why aren't I in the v-void…?"

"Because I saved you."

"You saved me?" He nearly jumped out of the bed but then pain worse than the shock collar pierced his heart like a bullet and he shrieked in pain. Quickly Helen laid him back down and fixed his bandages on his chest.

"Dimentio, calm down, I don't want your blood pressure or heart rate to get to high… That firecracker shot you almost hit your heart if Mr. L wasn't careful."

Dimentio was then suspicious of the engineer trying to kill him but he put that question aside for later. His attention was soon turned to his surroundings.

"Wh-where am I?"

"If I tell you will you not freak out?"

"I-I will not freak out."

"You're in a hospital in the BeanBean Kingdom since we're banned from the Mushroom Kingdom."

"… Interesting…" he looked at her with a small smile, "… Dear… that was the most idiotic yet daring thing you have ever done for me… but why?"

She smiled back and replied, "Love makes any person do such foolish things, trust me."

"Oh, I do." He answered with a short chuckle but sadness gnawed at his heart as well as pain. He was still unhappy of not telling her sooner and his mind rejected telling her now.

"Dimentio, how about you get some rest ok? You're still pretty banged up from yesterday."

The jester groaned in reply and made himself comfortable in the green cozy bed.

"And I'll stay with you to keep you company if you like."

"I would love that…" he muttered dreamily which made her cheeks burn brightly but she grinned and brushed his hair out of his eyes.

She stared at him admirably. His black and white hair was gorgeous to her eye as well as his masked face.


	22. Finally Confessing

Chapter 20

Finally Confessing

After a month Dimentio was finally released from the hospital at the Beanbean Kingdom and was sent back to Prison Bleck! Yes, that is how he put it when he got back to the castle. Everything went out as he had thought. Chaos itself was running amuck which is exactly what he hated.

On the bright side he got to see Helen once in a while. The feeling inside him increased greatly whenever she was in his sight. It was getting near the fourteenth of the month of February… and he was going to confess and he was going to confess with hesitation… or so he thought.

The jester paced his room thoughtfully until Mr. L entered the room, "Why aren't you doing what the Queen assigned you to do?"

"Because, I have more important things to deal with alright, Mr. L? More important than that piece of crap!"

He stared at him, slightly shocked for a moment then shook out of it, "Wow, you're rebelling?"

"No, I'm taking matters into my own hands…" He stopped pacing and took a breath, "… I'm going to declare my love to Helen… very…very soon…"

"Y-You mean on Valentine's Day?"

"Yes you idiot… On Valentine's Day Eve… when the clock strikes midnight," he glared coldly like cold front freezing a lake slowly and painfully and snarled, "_**Don't throw anything at my chest, alright?**_"

He gave him a very nervous thumbs up and a simper smile.

The jester sighed and looked away as he whispered to himself, "I just hope to Grambi that my mind doesn't try to force me away from her… again…"

"Uh, Dim?"

"What?"

"Your mask has a dent in it."

"Really?"

"Yeah… Right… there." He poked his cheek where the dent was. Suddenly pain jolted through the jester and he howled in pain.

He glared at the engineer whimpering.

He held up his hands in defense, "Dim, I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't know that'll hurt!"

"Well you do now!"

"Dimentio are you ok?"

He turned to see Helen bounding down the hall towards him. When she reached him she instantly saw the dent, "Wha-what happened?"

"I-I don't know… but it hurts!"

"C-can I…?"

Hesitantly he nodded and slowly she touched his cheek gently. Suddenly there was a flash of blinding light.

When it faded out Dimentio blinked and felt his cheek better than before, "Wh-what just happened?"

"I, uh… think I healed you."

"How?"

She pulled out her Ninja Star which was now pulsing with energy and turning the colors of the rainbow. Mr. L gasped in shock.

"Whoa… Wh-why is it doing that?"

"I have no idea…" He replied bluntly. He had a vague feeling that the Ninja Star's reign with Helen was coming to an end and so did Mr. L.

_As the day passed by Dimentio's mask continued to get unexpectedly hit by all except Helen, of course on accident. It was odd since his mask was apart but not apart of him. It wasn't his actual face but seemed like it. It was an illusion, really as Dimentio explained it to all of them. His mask can be dented easily but his face behind is unscathed. And that concluded are slightly confusing explanation and now we continue with our story._

On the fifth time that happened and Helen healed him Mr. L asked, "Why don't you take your mask off?"

The jester stared at him with a steadfast, cold like the Arctic, eyes. Even though the shock collar limited his insanity it didn't limited his intense death-stares.

Finally after a while he spoke, "How _dare_ you! That is as personal as asking a grown female adult her age!"

He rolled his eyes, "Just answer the question."

Dimentio crossed his arms stubbornly and turned away. Helen looked at him curiously. Come to think of it she was quite puzzled on why he wore a mask himself.

"… It is my prized procession… It is the only thing I have left… from my family…"

"Y-you're father was a jester?" she asked him hesitantly.

"Yes, I guess I forgot to tell you about that… but yes, this is his mask… it is old… and I will never part with it…"

"… This is unusually…. You usually exaggerate more than a blonde chick and now you're concise at the mark..."

"… I'm rubbing off you."

"SHUT UP!"

Helen giggled a bit girlishly which couldn't be helped since she was a girl. She looked at Dimentio kindly and smiled, "If it means so much to you then don't take it off then. To be honest, it suits you very much and makes you quite…" She took a step closer to him and touched his cheek as she hissed temptingly, "_charming._"

With that she slivered away and out of the room as she whispered, soothingly, "it's coming soon so_… Happy Valentine's Day~"_

In a daze Dimentio shivered at the touch of her cold fingers on his mask. The feeling of lust pricked his spine as he longed for her. Just one step and they're lips would've touched. He moaned softly at the thought of it… to feel her and be with her without resistance... That would be the day. He smiled dreamily and purred at the thoughts of love going through his mind.

"Dimentio! Earth to Dimentio! Come in!"

**SNAP**

"H-HUH? WHAT?"

"You were moaning! It was getting awkward… if you want her that desperately go get her!"

"N-no! Not now anyway… Tomorrow I have to do it… that will be the night… and I need to make her forget that the next day after that is Valentine's Day… until I tell that myself."

When Helen was fast asleep that night, the said jester stalked into her room and lightly laid a hand on her forehead as he chanted.

Soon it was morning and Dimentio had to wait all day for night to fall. So this part of the story will go onto Helen's little adventure (which I will put in a bonus chapter because it doesn't need to be in here XD).

Nervously Dimentio slowly floated over to Helen's room. It was after seven and he was ready to ask her. When he reached her room he opened her door and spoke in a shaky tone, "H-h-helen?"

She turned away from the computer monitor and smiled at the jester warmly, "Oh, hey, Dim!"

The feeling grew stronger inside him but he tried his best to ignore it for now as he spoke, "I have something to ask you…"

"What is it?"

"Well… I want you… to come with me… to see a mediator shower at the Shooting Star Summit."

"W-would there be thousands of people there to see it too?"

He grinned deviously, "I highly doubt it!"

Her cheeks flushed red at the sound of his voice and shuddered, "W-well.. u-uh… when does the shower start?"

"At midnight."

"O-oh ok!"

He smiled coolly, "Great."

When she looked away he made a triumphant pose and in his mind he applauded himself for being so brilliant at being casual.

Then it was before twelve. They arrived at Shooting Star Summit… They got in a perfect spot to see the mediator shower and Dimentio looked at her longingly as he said softly, "dear, Happy Valentine's Day."

ZAP

She blinked and looked at him again then all around her, confused.

She pointed a finger at him, "Y-You-?"

He held up his hands in defense, "Dear, this was important… I want you to remember this moment… dear…" He took in a breath, praying that his mind will not interfere, "… say those three dangerous words…"

She looked at him questioningly and obeyed, "I-I love you…"

"I love you as well."

Her eyes widened, "Y-you… you…. YOU DO?"

"Of course!"

"Since when?"

"… Since… a long bloody time… I-I apologize for not telling you sooner…"

"… That's why you were always nervous around me…"

He nodded, "indeed…"

"… And I thought—… nevermind you don't want to know what I thought but, Dim… why? Why do you love me?"

Slowly, almost romantically, he stepped closer to her, "Helen, when I looked into those beautiful ocean blue eyes of yours a tidal wave of my first love swept over me. Love at first sight… I couldn't believe it at first because… I was an idiot… but now… now I know why I have my reason to live… it is to protect and love you… The reason I love you is… that your brave… you are like nobody I have ever seen… you'll do anything to save me and to do what's right… you almost killed yourself and got trapped in the void just to bring me to safety… that took gut… and I have many other reasons but I don't want to bore the reader with details. Don't interrupt me I know I broke the fourth wall."

Helen kept her mouth shut.

He smiled, "now… to be concise…." He moved closer to her, "… You're the love of my life… and I never want to let you go."

And their lips finally met.

Her eyes grew very wide at this as well as tears which flowed down her cheeks freely. He was kissing her… He is actually kissing her! She couldn't believe but slowly… she did and returned the kiss deeply.

They were like this for a while then slowly they pulled away, staring at one another with flushed faces.

'… _So… that was a kiss…' _he thought to himself,_ "but how curious… it wasn't quite as satisfying as I thought…"_

Slowly he smirked and he pulled her closer to him, "you know… the mediators are coming in soon… make a wish… I already have mine in mind…"

Her blush burned brighter at being so near to the jester. Everything was happening so fast… he actually loved her. She felt like she was dreaming but she wasn't. She couldn't find any words at the moment but the jester wouldn't let her speak as he drew closer to her lips, "I know it'll come true even if I tell you… my wish is that… I want you to remember this moment… for all eternity…"

They stared into each other's eyes longingly for a moment… then Dimentio claimed her lips again passionately and more deeply than before. This made the girl's heart pound furiously. Slowly she returned it and wrapped her arms around his neck. As they kissed the mediators hit the atmosphere before them which only made the moment more magical.

To her surprise she felt his tongue running along her lips and teeth. She let out a moan of absolute love and deepened the kiss to his liking.

They were like this for a while which seemed like hours of immense love and satisfaction. Slowly when they became breathless they pulled away, panting for air. Helen shuddered at the fact that she just made out with the one she longed for, for almost a year. Both gazed at each other with drooping eyes and smiled happily. Then they turned their attention to the beautiful sight of the mediators.

"… I have never seen a mediator shower before…" She said breathlessly.

"Neither have I…"

He turned to her with a wry grin, "Did your wish come true?"

She returned the grin, "It just did."

… And so… their lips met once again.


	23. Instantly The World Falls

Chapter 21

The Instantly World Falls

Finally… they were together. Dimentio couldn't be happier and neither could Helen. On the other hand, the rest in the castle were not. Now that the second to the last step of their plan was accomplished… They needed her to go to the Queen for a really good reason… which was almost impossible for them.

As the days flew by they began to get agitated and this was when the mechanic had a brain storm.

It was the afternoon, near the end of February, Mr. L walked into the den to see Helen sitting on the couch and watching Glitzville matches on the TV.

"Hey, Helen!" He greeted in a fake happy enthusiasm.

Unfortunately she was to caught up in fighting that she couldn't hear him as she muttered desperately, "C'mon, King K, c'mon…"

Rolling his eyes he sighed and turned off the TV with the remote.

"HEEEEY!"

"Hi! Listen, I have something to ask you."

"You have two seconds."

"Fine, so—"

The monitor flashed on and the announcer was audible again.

The engineer glared daggers at the annoying human girl and her obsessions. Suddenly she grinned and cried out gleefully, "YYYAAAAAAAAAAY! HE WON!"

As she leapt up and did her happy dance. Mr. L, again turned the TV off.

"Helen, when's your birthday?"

This made her stop and stare at him stunned, "… Why do _you_ care?"

"Because I have a special surprise for _you~_!"

She blushed, "Aw, L! That's sweet of you! But you really don't have to get me anything. Besides I already have Dimentio." She sighed dreamily, "He's all I could ever ask for… besides Riley."

He held back the urge to strangle her and sighed to calm himself.

"Whatever… Now, when is it? Am I to late?" He asked with slight anxiety.

"Ah, no it's in April." She answered nonchalantly, examining her fingernails, muttering of how long her nails were.

"APRIL?"

She jumped and gave him a quizzical look, "Y-you ok?"

"NO! No, I'm not! We have to move your birthday."

She got up and shouted aggressively, "What? Why? What's wrong with April? Other than pollen… but still!"

"Because of theeeeeeee…." He quickly tried to think of an excuse, "…My surprise is… temporary and you can only play or whatever with it for a few days."

"… You're present's cheep."She grumbled in annoyance.

"Oh shut up, it's worth it. We're moving your birthday to tomorrow, Kay? Bye."

Before Helen could question him further she growled in frustration and collapsed on the couch.

And so the day came Helen sat in her room feeling disappointed and depressed. Soon Dimentio entered the room with his charming smile and floated over to her. He sat down beside her on the bed and took notice of the deep frown on her countenance.

"Dear, what's wrong?" he asked taking on a concerned expression.

"… I don't understand Mr. L whatsoever… I never liked him."

He broke into a smile, "Ah ha, I don't think anyone has. I believe Cackletta's the first."

She couldn't help but giggle.

"Now… I should say or sing a happy birthday to you shouldn't I?"

"I guess so… But… Dim…?"

"Yes?" He gazed at her confused of her nervous look.

"… C-Could I see… what's behind your mask?"

His heart stopped for a moment.

"… B-behind my mask?"

"If you don't want to that's fine I mean you don't—."

"Dear…" He said slowly, "… if that is your desire."

"N-no! D-Dim, if you don't have to! I don't want to force you!"

But his mask was already off.

Helen's sentence was instantly halted. She stared at what hid behind that mask for many years. His skin was beautiful ash gray. Just seeing his actual face made her heart pound with delight, she was speechless. She had no idea what to say.

Seeing that she couldn't form a sentence Dimentio took this as an insult and turned away, "I know… I'm hideous."

"N-no! That's not it at all!" She admitted truthfully.

Curious of why she said this, he slowly looked at her with sparkling eyes. Shakily her hand reached up to touch his cheeks. His skin was soft as silk. Hesitant she took off his hat. When the hat left his head his black and white hair fell over his eyes. Quietly he brushed them aside.

"… Whoa…"

His cheeks inflamed, "Wha-what?"

"… y-you're…" she stopped herself as her cheeks too burning like fire.

"I-I am… what…?"

"… So… _Charming_…" she breathed with a small smile.

The color red covered his whole face which made her giggle with amusement.

Then she smirked, "I want you to do something for me…"

Slowly she drew closer to his face. Her warm breath sent chills down the jester's spine as she spoke, "… kiss me…"

He stared back into her eyes as if hypnotized, he answered, "… your wish is my command…"

Soon they were locked in a kiss. Before they could get into it the mechanic burst through the door, "C'mon, Helly! It's time to go!"

They both jumped at the sound of his voice which pulled them out of the kiss and stare at him, stunned.

"Whoa! D-Dimmy…? Is that you?"

"Y-yes…"

"… wow…" He shook his head, "anyway, we're going, Helen, ya ready?"

"Wh-where are we going?"

"Where else? To the Queen."

When they were inside the Queen's castle -the location was unknown- the sight of everything in the halls creped Helen out greatly. She was shaking and walking stiffly. It was obvious that she didn't want to be here. Dimentio noticed this as soon as they appeared inside and put an arm around her. This gave her little comfort but she was happy he was here with her.

"… L-L-L? Wh-why are we h-h-here?"

"Because the Queen wants to give you something..." he answered coldly.

Assuming he wasn't going to answer another other question she walked close to the jester for protection. She didn't like this. Not one bit. A foreboding feeling was inside her.

… Someone was going to die today…

Finally when they reached an empty room and a door on the other side Mr. L walked over to it, opened the door, and entered the room.

Before they could move Dimentio looked at Helen with a sorrowful expression. Unexpectedly he claimed her lips. Confused she returned it. It was longer than usual like a goodbye kiss which made the girl even more confused of what'll happen when they go inside the haunting room.

"Wha-what was that for?" She asked a bit hesitantly.

"… You'll see why in a moment… you'll know why you are our Last Hope."

Before she could question him further the mechanic returned and urged them to come in.

When they entered Cackletta and Fawful were already there and in the middle of the room was the Shadow Queen. Total fear overwhelmed the poor girl and quickly she tried to back out of the room. Furious the engineer grabbed her by the arm and dragged her over. Once they were a few feet away from the Queen he threw her down.

Thinking quickly the jester flew over to her and picked her up, glaring at him.

"Thank you for coming, sweet girl." The Shadow Queen cooed with a sickening grin, "Now I can do what I've been dying to give to you!"

"How about you die already because I don't want your stupid gift!" She shouted bravely.

"My, your such a daring child. I admire that. What I don't admire is your attitude I'm going to give it to you anyway."

With that she extended her hands to her. Like little snakes shadows of small hands crawled down the Queen's fingers and into Helen. She gasped and gagged at first then…

… There was a chilling silence.

Her eyes then began to glow white and opened her mouth and sung out with a tone as cold as ice. But there was no lyrics… just… music.

"_Lux__et__Tenebrae__saecula__ago__collisæ__. __Aliquam__nunc__est in__potestatem__venit hora__Ninja__devorare__falli__Qui__manumisit.__Omnes__scelerati__insanient__! __Fiat__insania__accipere__te__Aliquam__vitae__devorabitur__peribit__lux__tenebris__currunt.__Dicere__magicis__Curabitur__et__uincere__Mentitur__cor_ ..."

As she sang the Ninja star slowly turned black as the void and emanated streams of dark power into the villain's eyes and mouths. Their heart pulsed darkly to the sound of the Song… The Song of End…

The end meaning the end of The Deceived One…

Overwhelmed with the power, Dimentio began to shake uncontrollable. His head throbbed with unlimited thoughts of death. He became short of breath. Slowly he went down on his knees, holding his head with one hand. His other pushed against the ground, trying to keep himself from collapsing. Unexpectedly he coughed up blood. His eyes grew wide with insanity as the shockcollar broke into pieces and crumpled into nothing but dust. His nefarious, crazed grin was planted onto his face. His blood dripped off his lips and teeth. He shook violently as his coldhearted laugh pierced the air like a blade. He jerked his head up to Helen who had stopped sing right before his break down. She wanted to help him as he went through this crazed madness but Mr. L held her back by her shoulders.

Tears met Helen's eyes. The Dimentio she knew was gone forever and was now replaced with a monster, almost the same monster that the Dark Prognosticus made... but ten times worse. Dimentio stood and stared at her with his insane smile. He put a on her shoulder. Claws grew from his fingertips. He grins and dug his claws deep into her. She shrieked in pain. With one quick swipe and a painful, sound piercing scream, Dimentio scraped down from her shoulder and across his chest. All the skin from there was gone and on the ground and on Dimentio's claws. Blood poured from the wound. Her chest was gaping, her ribcage, lungs and heart shown. Immediately Fawful ran out of the room to vomit.

Helen was holding tight to the Ninja Star in her hand as this all happened. Dimentio took off his gloves and brought them inches away from her ribcage. With a shriek of dark light Helen's heart was in his hand. Helen was on the ground, resting on her stomach, dead.

Dimentio snapped his fingers and the Ninja Star appeared in his other hand. He lifted them up and spoke; "_**Stvarnost je Apsolutna Mayhem. Stvarnost je sastavljena od histerične povijesti, Elegant riječi, Živahno laži, Inteligentni Kaos, i njegovanje tame. Jedna stvar Držite Stvarnost u mjestu je Ninja Star. Onaj koji drži Ninja Star je u velikoj opasnosti i ne mogu vjerovati nikome. Ali ona ne vjeruje stari zločince prošlosti te ih voli skupo. Iako nitko ne zna od maskiranih čovjek plan i jedna, sama, nije znao da je bila zavedena, ne misli došao u njen um o jednom voljela najviše joj izdati. A sada je mrtva i otišao zauvijek. NINJA zvijezda napajanje mi svoj neodoljivi nefleksibilan i novi pronašao snage za All Evil VRSTE I DAJU SAD ŽIV... ZAUVIJEK!"**_ He stabbed the Ninja Star into Helen's heart as he spoke the last word. The villains all felt the power of the Ninja Star pulse through them and they all smiled.

This was now the beginning of the darkest age of all worlds.

Now the whole world… and all the other worlds… will collapse.

(Song of End: When Light and Dark collide, it is the hour for The Deceived One to be devoured because of the Ninja Star who set the villains all free. All villains go run wild. Let the madness take your life and let yourselves become one and insane. Let the magical music of this song bring darkness into your hearts!)

(Dimentio's speech: Reality is absolute mayhem. Reality is made up of Hysterical history, Elegant words, Lively lies, Intelligent Chaos, and the Fostering of Darkness. One thing keeps reality in is the Ninja Star. Thus who holds the Ninja Star is in great danger and cannot trust anyone. But she does not believe the old villains of the past were evil and love them dearly. Although no one knows the masked man and a plan, itself, did not know that she was deceived, no thoughts came into her mind about an issue she loved most. And now she is dead and gone forever. Ninja star power we own inflexible and irresistible new found power of ALL EVIL KIND AND GIVE US ALIVE ... FOREVER!)


	24. Remembering and Finally Getting Her Back

Chapter 22

Remembering

At last The Deceived One is dead. Now the villains are overpowered. All worlds… are doomed. The heroes of the worlds can do nothing about it. I will only talk about to takeovers; Dimentio's takeover of the Mushroom Kingdom. I will not talk about all of the overtaking worlds and their new rulers because that'll take forever.

Dimentio was loving his new insanity and power. Destroying the Mushroom Kingdom was going to be easy. The first thing that arrived into the jester's twisted mind was the Heroes... But first he wanted to obliterate half the town to get their attention. After glorious moments of destroying the city with overpowering magic, he saw them. Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, and Bowser, who was forced to come, stood in front of Peach's Castle. Dimentio's crazed laugh filled the air, making the Heroes shudder. He appeared before them, grinning wickedly.

The Heroes stared at the jester and what he had become. A bloodthirsty beast. He had killed so many of the toads they couldn't save. He was to powerful because of the Ninja Star.

… The prophecy was right. The ending of all worlds began now…

"Ready to—!" He was interrupted by a yell from the castle, which Dimentio had no wish to demolish yet. A old toad with a cane ran out crying out repeatedly, "Princess! Princess!"

"T-Toadsworth!" The princess shrieked with shock, "What are you doing out here?"

"Now, see here, Princess, I will not let you come into the fight!" He wagged his finger feverishly.

"Toadsworth, you don't understand I—."

"Not a word! Not a word! You're coming back inside instantly!"

Dimentio burst out into laughter at this.

The old toad looked at him with a cold glare. He waved his cane, yelling at him. After a good laugh that lasted for a few moments, the bloodlust jester only grinned at him and didn't flinch at the toad's threats.

"How hilarious! You're efforts of threatening me is like a starfish in space who is desperately trying to take hold of something! You're uselessness makes me _laugh!_"

He snapped his fingers and a transparent box appeared around Toadsworth.

"Hm? What is this confound contraption?"

"Oh, just a little 'contraption', which isn't in fact, I like to end people's _**game's**_ _with_!"

He snapped his fingers again and inside the box began to explode. The toad screamed out in pain and terror. When the box disappeared, Peach burst into tears and cried, "**Toadsworth!**"

Dimentio laughed again and looked at his foe, Mario, as two energy spheres appeared in his hands, "So, after that little interruption; are you ready to taste death trice?"

The plumber growled and fireballs appeared in his hands, "I'm more than ready for you to taste your own medicine!"

"How funny…" He flung the spheres at him.

Mario quickly dodged and threw his fireballs at him. Dimentio moved aside. He snapped his fingers. Luigi, Peach, and Bowser were enclosed in the transparent boxes. The Red Hero's narrowed his eyes and made a mad jump for jester's head. Before his shoes could meet his head, he disappeared. Mario landed on the ground with a soft thud. He took a fighting stance with two fireballs flickering in his hands. A grinning psychopath appeared behind him.

"Mario, behind you!" Peach gasped but it was too late.

When the hero turned, he had shot an energy sphere and it met his head. He stumbled back and fell onto the ground in a daze.

"Big Bro!" Luigi covered his eyes, afraid to watch.

Dimentio laughed like a madman and smiled down at the fallen hero. He put a foot on his chest and forced him to stay down. Another energy sphere appeared in his hand. Slowly he brought it down to Mario's chest until it was an inch away. Suddenly there was a scream from his head. He jerked his head up. The scream grew louder. The energy sphere shattered. The plumber stared at him in consternation. The jester withdrew from him and stared at something that wasn't there. Without warning flashes of images sped through his mind. They were all blurry at first. Slowly the images cleared. They showed Helen's death. His eyes widen in shock. Did he really do that…? The images died and he blinked and looked around as if waking up from a dream or nightmare. Mario was struggling to stand. Dimentio sighed and snapped his fingers. The transparent box appeared around him.

"I really thought I'd like killing you slowly and painfully but you all are waisting my time." He snapped his fingers again and all of the boxes exploded along with the Heroes.

There was a long silence. All he heard was the flames on the burning buildings nearby. The Toads and Toadettes had evacuated the town.

Tears poured down the jester's cheeks.

He collapsed onto the ground.

And wept.

Chapter 23

Finally Getting Her Back

(Months had passed)

Dimentio sat on his throne in his newly build castle, build by magic of course, on what used to be Mushroom Kingdom grounds but now he turned it into his own kingdom. His eyes were downcast and filled with depression and boredom. He gripped the scepter which glowed with magic of the Ninja Star. It was to powerful for himself to handle it all.

He gritted his teeth and gripped the staff tighter almost breaking it.

He hated himself. Why? He killed her. She's gone. Another thing he regretted other than destroying everything he loved in the Tribe of Ancients. This emotion was screwing him up so much. There was nothing he could do. He wanted her back so much.

He wanted to reverse the clock.

He stood up and paced the around the room, deep in thought.

Before long he heard a voice.

"S-s-s-s-s-sir?" the voice squeaked from the doorway.

Dimentio looked and saw one of the guards, who was a Toad. When he finished building the kingdom in his image, he was nice to the little toads and let them be his guards even though he thought they were completely useless and cowardly. He gave them a chance. He didn't know why he just did. He felt being nice for Helen. Just for her.

"Y-y-your g-guest is h-here."

The jester paused, trying to remember the guest.

Then it hit him.

Fawful.

"Oh, right, uh, thank you…" he floated past him and into the hallway.

He heard the Toad sigh in relief that he wasn't killed but he paid no attention. He flew down the hall until he turned a corner and found Fawful with, his new slave, Peasley beside him.

He floated over to them, "Hello, Fawful."

"I say to you; Hello!"

"What are you doing here?"

Fawful gave him a questioning look, "Don't you have the remembering of?"

Dimentio didn't want to think about anything right now so he pretended, "Oh, yes, of course."

The reason is that Fawful is here is to rant about his conquer over the Beanbean Kingdom, which, of course, he enjoys doing so. Dimentio completely ignored him. As he did Fawful continued ranting and Peasley began to get annoyed. Then he noticed Dimentio wasn't listening to Fawful, he smirked.

"Hey, Fawful," Peasley began smugly.

"Whating? You are having the interrupting of story which I am telling!"

"He isn't listening."

"Huh?"

Fawful looked at him and did notice he was distracted and wasn't paying any attention to him.

"Jester of Dementedness!" He shouted.

Dimentio didn't even flinch. He looked at him with a bit of sadness in his eyes.

Fawful titled his head, "What is being wrong?"

"It-it's nothing. Continue with your story."

He crossed his arms, "How do I have the knowing of you going to be listening?"

"I will listen, don't fret."

Fawful stared at him, "What is being on the mind of youring?"

"It's nothing."

"Why are you being of sadness?"

"I said it's—."

"Are you missing the girl of Deceivedness?"

By girl of 'Deveivedness' was Helen. Dimentio stared at him shocked that he actually remembered her name after so long.

Quickly he lied, "N-no."

"You are lying to Fawful!"

"I'm not lying!" his voice cracked.

"Yes, you are!"

Dimentio sighed. He didn't want to argue. "Yes I was lying… I miss her terribly."

Everything was silent.

The little bean looked down and fiddled with his kingly attire, muttering, "Fawful is missing of her too."

The jester gazed at him with raised eyebrows.

After about what seemed of another hour of silence, Fawful spoke nervously, "Q-queen of Shadowness has her in lair of her and… she is not being dead."

He stared at him stunned that he's even telling him this. "She-she is? But th-that's impossible!"

"Have the seeing it for self of your… Fawful will be leaving now…" With that he turned and walked off with Peasley limping behind.

He smiled in silent thanks and snapped his finger, teleporting the Queen's lair. Hope swelling up in his throat.

The girl laid on the cold ground of the Underwhere, not daring to move. 'This must be a dream… this must be a dream…' she repeated fearfully.

But it wasn't. It was all reality. She was really dead. Her game ended by her lover. She couldn't hate him. She wouldn't rebuke him... never.

A black Shayde strolled up to her and asked, "Hey you ok? The Underwhere isn't _that_ bad, I mean."

Slowly the girl sat up and the Shayde stared at her. There was a large gaping gash in her chest, "Hey… aren't you—."

"So what if I am?" She cut him off harshly. She didn't want to be called that name ever again.

It flinched and spoke hesitantly, "… You need to see Queen Jaydes."

"I-I don't want to." She cried quietly, "I'm not dead… I'm not dead…"

"Hey, calm down. I-I know you're having a hard time but please. You have to."

She stood there staring at the cold wet ground of the Underwhere. She gave up and sniffled, "Fine…"

Suddenly she hugged the small Shayde and wept bitterly. If the Shayde had hands he'd give her comforting pat but since he doesn't have hands he couldn't.

Then the girl let go of the Shayde and stood up. Without another word she walked onwards with the Shayde following. She walk towards the fountain and was about to get in to heal but the Shayde stopped her, "I don't think it's going to help, lady."

Miserably he sighed and pressed on. She wanted a heart and to get rid of the gaping hole in chest. Just thinking about it made her tear up.

It was a long way to the River Twigz since they were walking at a slow pace. When they'd reach the river they stopped. The Shayde glided over to the boat and the weird pink colored wearing glasses and an orange coat.

"Coinsssssss?" He asked in hisses.

"Umm… I'm empty handed…" The Shayde muttered as he searched his non-existing pockets.

The man looked at the girl and stared at the gash, "I'll let you on free for you, De—."

He quickly stopped by the look that the Shayde was giving him.

The man coughed, "I mean… Young lady…"

"Thank you" she said slowly with a weak smile and got on the boat. The Shayde hopped on with her, making the boat rock a bit.

Then the boat took off at a slow pace which the girl didn't mind. She stared down at the purple and pick water. Hesitantly she let her hand down and let her fingers run across the water as the boat sailed.

"We're coming closssse now…" Then the boat stopped. The girl gave the boat man a small smile and both she and the Shayde went through the door.

"The poor Deceived One…"he muttered under his breath.

They carefully passed through the pipes and broken off roads. It was hard for the girl since she was wounded and a bit reckless. Unscathed they made it through and went into another rainbow door leading them to Jaydes' lair.

They walked up the short stairs and passed the D-men and towards the Queen of Underwhere. She was on her phone, probably talking to Grambi.

Once the Queen took notice of her she whispered into the phone and hung up. She put it back into her dress pocket and turned to her.

"I see you've arrived safely, Deceived One" Jaydes said calmly.

Helen flinched.

Jaydes studied the wound in her chest and felt deeply sorry for the young girl.

"Deceived One, please forgive me. I cannot cure your wounds and—."

"A-am I able to go back home…?" she asked desperately. She didn't even care about what was going on up there. If Dimentio was happy she should be happy. All she wanted now was to go home.

Jaydes fell silent. She looked down at the Shayde then back at her, "I'm sorry… but you can't."

Her heart broke. She'll never see her family or her friends again until _they_ die. Tears poured down from her eyes. Slowly she fell onto her knees. The Shayde rubbed against her leg, comfortingly.

"But, Helen…" Jaydes said slowly, finally saying her name.

Carefully Helen looked up at the Queen of Death.

She was smiling, "Someone is bringing you back."

"Wh-who…?"

"You'll see… when you _open_ your _eyes_."

Suddenly there was a flash of white light and her eyes fluttered open. In front of her eyes was the Charming Magician, himself. She was in a bed and in a room which wasn't at all Castle Bleck. The walls were painted yellow and had decorative, colorful marks along it.

Shocked she sat up then excruciating pain rose into her. She yelped. Dimentio quickly laid her back down.

"H-how…?" She croaked. She held the blanket close to her, her eyes wide from the shock. Then she noticed his attire. It wasn't his normal jester outfit. It was more of a king's wear. He wore a green cape, purple shirt, black pants, and black elflike shoes. He didn't wear his hat but left his head bare nor was his mask on his face but in his hand.

"W-where am I?"

Dimentio paused for a moment then replied, "In my castle."

"Y-your _castle?_" She asked surprised.

"Yes… or should I say Peach's old castle… I have made it into my image…"

Helen stared at him horrified.

He sighed. After a long silence he spoke again, "I didn't want to do it… I wanted the Queen to think I was still… th-that monster…" He lowered his head. "I-I'm so sorry, Helen. I had no idea what I was doing!" Tears suddenly ran down his cheeks

Slowly Helen extended a hand towards his shoulder.

He looked at her with tear stained eyes.

"I-I f-forgive you…" she reminded him with a weak smile, "I'll always forgive you."

Dimentio wanted to smile but he dared not to. After examining her wound he looked into her eyes, "Lie down. I'll help."

And so he did. Helen tried her best not he yell out of her excruciating pain in her chest. Frowning Dimentio laid a hand on her cheek, "You'll be alright."

That was when she heard beating a heart. She gazed down and gasped, seeing her heart back in place, unscathed. She wanted to vomit when she saw her own guts at the angle she was looking at the wound. Shuddering she looked away.

"That's why I didn't want you to get up. You're ribcage is fragile at the moment… I-I'm sorry."

"Dim. It's ok… y-you can h-heal me right?"

"Of course."

She felt overjoyed inside and smiled broadly.

"Just stay still and relax…"

He extended his fingers over her wound and very slowly his magic traveling from the tips of his fingers to her wound. Dimentio was in full concentration. This process lasted for a while. While working his magic he was also losing energy as he healed Helen's wound. His eyes tried to close but he held them open.

Finally he stopped his work, finished. He felt exhausted. Gazing down at Helen a new thought accrued into his mind.

What now?

He had to figure out a plan to place all the villains back in their spots in the Underwhere.

They had to hurry before the Shadow Queen becomes too overpowered to obtain every world in their universe.


	25. The Final Countdown

Chapter 24

The Final Countdown

After Helen had been completely healed of her wounds, which took about half a week, Dimentio and she can finally set his plan into motion. While Helen was healing whenever she was awake Dimentio would share his plans to overtake the villains. Thinking out this plan took him many nights and days to figure and make them accurate.

Once she was well they would do it immediately. Now that she was better they started to get his plan in action.

But one thing set the plan off

"Weapons. Weapons… Why didn't I think about this while I was planning?" Dimentio asked himself as he paced his throne room.

"Can't you use your magic to kill her?" Helen asked

He gazed over at her, "No, my dear, it's not that simple!" He outstretched his arms, "If I used my magic then I would be overcome with fatigue and that won't accomplish anything, except game over. And! Her room is 'magicproof' but only her magic can be used." He dropped the pose and began tapping his chin.

"Well then…" She bit her lip, "Umm… Hammers? Swords? Guns-?"

"Swords." He repeated softly then he smiled, snapping his fingers, "That could work!"

After he finished his sentence two swords appeared in his hands.

"Back when I was a minion of the Count I often practice a bit of swordsmanship in privacy when I had nothing else to do!" He explained with a cocky grin but soon it faded to a frown and he growl to himself, "... Other than… do that other crap _it_ put me through…" Expertly he tossed the sword to Helen. Shrieking lightly she dodged and the sword clanged onto the floor.

Puzzled Dimentio said reassuringly, "I wasn't going to hurt you."

"I-I know… I-I panicked."

Smirking he walked over to the sword and picked it back up, handing it to her. She smiled slightly.

"Let me guess. You have no idea how to use a sword."

"Yes." She responded, cutting him off.

"Alright. I'll teach you the basics of defending and attacking. On the battlefield don't you dare try to copy my moves…" He warned bitterly.

She nodded, agreeing.

And so he did, though it did waste a few hours, it had to be done. Once the first hour had passed Dimentio then challenged her to a fight. As they fought Dimentio would through complements at her making her pause for a split-second then instantly tried to get back into the fight. After the fight Dimentio left Helen breathless.

"Y-you weren't lying about… being an expert at this." Helen panted.

He smirked, "Of course dear! You know I am always **deadly **_serious_."

She giggled in her fangirl then slowly sat on the floor, coughing a bit, "I'm going to take a breather…"

"You'll need it… We need to gather up all the energy we can muster… for the final showdown… Of the Shadow Queen…"

There was a pause then she asked puzzled yet smiling, "Were you trying to be dramatic?"

"Yes, if you hadn't ruin the moment!" He responded crossing his arms and smiling. Suddenly his face grew solemn. Slowly he walked toward her and held out a hand.

"Are you ready?"

She hesitated on her answer as she took his hand, "Sort of."

He forced a smile and… lightly kissed her. "You're ready…"

They silently made their way through the castle's hallway. Gracefully Dimentio leaped over to a painting of a beautiful, door-length landscape. With a swift movement he grabbed the painting and moved it aside, revealing a door.

"… Cool…" Helen murmured.

Dimentio smiled but then it disappeared the moment it came. Quietly he opened the door and they both walked inside the dark hallway.

There were no windows or any source for light anywhere. They strolled down the hall in the pitch-black though Dimentio's golden glowing eye gave some sort of guidance.

As they walked Dimentio explained softly, "Remember, Mr. L's throne room is right before the Queen's chambers. Last time I was in there he wasn't… Let's hope he isn't there now…"

She slowly nodded, very unsure of how this'll go.

While they carefully strolled down the hall Dimentio would take a glimpse at her, making sure he was right beside her. He was very uneasy about losing her at this point. So much has happened. He was surprised that she actually forgave him… her love must be strong.

The jester was lost in thought for a while then a small light shinned brightly around a curtain ahead of them.

"We're getting close." He whispered softly.

Once they had gotten nearer voices were heard. Carefully they moved closer.

"Well, then, recheck it!" A brusque Italian accent exclaimed harshly. A yelp came in reply and a stutter of gibberish words from the other then there was a scramble of feet.

"Damned Koopas…." He muttered to himself as he crossed his arms.

Helen bit her lip and glanced at Dimentio. The jester glimpsed at her and gestured her to stay. Gripping the sword tightly he slowly made his way towards the arch. He hovered next to the curtain for a few moments for any sounds. There was clacking of boot against metal. Holding his breath he took onto his invisible form.

Mr. L paced back and forth across the metal room. The only furniture in the room was a mirror and a mechanical throne. Green and black themed curtains covered every window and door. Clearly he didn't want to be bothered. Mr. L looked ticked off and troubled. Slowly he walked towards the mirror and examined himself. He wore his normal engineer attire and a black cape. A small silver crown with a green backwards L embroidered on it was placed on his messed up brownie hair. Sighing he stared down at the tiled floor. Suddenly he heard a faint sound… A heartbeat? Now alert he turned and glanced around. Thinking fast he drew out a bronze sword handle out of his belt. There was a small overlooked button. Quickly he pressed it and an iron sword extended from the handle which resembled a wrench. He gripped the sword firmly with his two hands.

Slowly a figure formed behind him. Dimentio warily stood between him and the mirror. Lightly Mr. L stepped forward unaware the jester was in the room. He let him be for a moment and turned to examine himself in the mirror. He kept his midnight eye on the black clad man as he quietly brushed himself of nonexistent dust. He turned back to the mechanic and studied him for a bit longer.

From behind the curtain Helen stared at Mr. L, frightened. She tried strongly not to make a sound. When she saw Dimentio admiring himself he gave him a questioning expression, hoping he would see her. Apparently he didn't. Rolling her eyes she glimpsed back at engineer. He was cautiously stepping around the room and looking behind curtains.

After he waited for a while he spoke in an enthusiastic tone, "My, Mr. L, you must be a bad seeker! No wonder you can't play 'Hide-and-Seek'!"

He jumped in surprise and whirled around. Glaring he fumed, "Dimentio! What in the Underwhere do you want?"

A grin was planted on his lips. "I only wanted to visit my dear _friend._"

He narrowed his eyes at him, "'Friend', huh?"

He nodded, "Of course!"

He glanced at the sword in his hand the direct at his face. "Why'd you bring a weapon?"

"Why do you have yours?" He chimed, smiling.

"For protection…"

"_Hmm_." Dimentio glanced back at his reflection. Swiftly he shifted his shirt a bit to his fancy and moved his hair around. Looking back at the masked man he smirked mischievously.

"If you don't mind, Mr. L, but I must have a little conversation with our dear Queen." He explained taking a glimpse back at himself in the mirror with a charming zest.

He sneered, "Sorry, she's busy. And probably does not want to speak to a low life, like you."

The zest faltered slightly. He gave a small chuckle and glanced back at him with an unreadable expression, "Excuse me?" He took a step forward his tone suddenly darkened as well as his expression, "'Low life'?"

"Yeah, that's what I said." He repeated the word like he was talking to a four year old, "'Low life'."

His lips slightly curved in a frown. He kept his enthusiastic tone, "Why do you call me just a name, Mr. L? What have I ever done?"

Now Mr. L smiled, "I know your past."

Stumbling back slightly he gasped out, "Y-you do? D-do you?"

"Heh, yep… Low life… I know exactly what you've done. If Helen was still alive she'd reject in a heartbeat… but she probably already did that since you kill her with that ninja star."

Dimentio fell into absolute silence. His expression obviously shone shock and fear. But he was faking the engineer knew nothing about his past. He was bluff to try to trick him. The jester merely hoaxed him so he could take the first step in his death.

Chuckling he stepped towards the jester. "You remember what you did don't you? You backstabbing, low life, assassin, heartbreaker, bastard jester? You killed your own family and friends just for your own GAME!"

"ENOUGH!" He shouted, furious, Suddenly he thrust his sword at the engineer. Like a cheetah he jumped back, dodging the attack.

"How **dare** you remind _me!_ I never wanted to remember that day!" He marched forward pointing the sword at his chest.

"I can see that!" He leaped back recklessly, avoiding what Dimentio threw at him. Then he finally swung his sword at him.

Gripping her sword for dear life Helen watched their intense battle. She saw the plan and smiled slightly. In a heartbeat she knew that Dimentio would win even though the battle was very immense.

The battle grew more elaborate and frightening. She wanted to look away but was too afraid.

"Trying to kill your dear friend, Dimentio?" Mr. L inquired gritting his teeth as their swords clanged together.

He glared back into his pure white eyes, "I don't plan on killing you," He explained calmly, "Though after what you reminded me, I might consider it."

They resumed the battle for a few moments then locked. Rapidly Dimentio spoke again, "But I might, _might_ let you survive, until I get rid of the Shadow Queen."

"E-excuse me?" He asked astonished.

There was an opening! Without pausing Dimentio thrust the sword… through Mr. L's stomach. He gasped. Slowly he pulled the sword back out. Gasping for air he fell onto his knees clutching his wound. Instantly Helen ran towards him.

"I-I can't believe you did that!" She exclaimed when she reached him.

The jester stared at her for a moment, "You care? But.. all the things he's done to you… to us!"

"I-I know! B-but… I-I still forgive him! A-and.." She pointed at the Italian, "You stabbed him in the stomach! Is he really going to live?"

He hesitated. Then answered coldly, "Fate will let him survive as long as he wants…"

He glided over to a woodened door. Noticing Helen was not following he turned and looked. She was kneeling in front of the fallen masked man. He was breathing shallowly. She held him close to him. He was absolutely shocked as he remembered her words. She really forgave him… She must've had deep courage to do such a thing. Staring at them for a long while he paused and flew over to them. He knelt down next to her.

"I'll heal him… if you want me too…"

"W-will you?" He noted tears running down her cheeks.

He nodded reassuringly a put his hands over him. His fingertips glowed and magic flood through him into mechanic's wound. Once he was done he stumbled onto his feet and held out his hand for Helen. After she gazed at the engineer for a brief moment she looked at him and took his hand, pulling herself up.

"Is he-?"

He put a finger to her lips, "Don't worry…"

He gripped her hand firmly and guided her towards the door… to the Shadow Queen's lair.

The dark Queen floated next to an orb. Her back was to the door. She had seen everything. She knew Helen was alive again without the help of the orb. Her body was kept in her chamber until a few days ago. She knew Dimentio stole her away and knew why. He lost his insanity. Grinning she saw the door open slowly out of the corner of her eye and saw the jester's head poked out. Cautiously he stepped out with Helen behind him.

"I see you have arrived from the dead, Helen." She faced them, smiling cruelly. "It will be futile to try and kill me."

"Says you." Helen muttered bravely to herself.

"What was that?" The Queen sneered.

She gulped.

"Enough talk." The jester said suddenly stepping forward with his sword at the ready.

The human girl took an uneasy step beside him.

The dark queen chuckled in amusement. "If you knew any better jester you wouldn't be here."

"Well, I don't really have a choice." He glanced at her then back at the queen.

"If you insist…"

Purple murky hands of death appeared all around her. Scared for life Helen gripped the unmasked jester's arm. She was trembling all over, whimpering while Dimentio stood fearless.

"Helen, hang on tight…"

With that said everything plunged into pitch-black.

Helen couldn't see anything but darkness. She still held the sword in her hand. When she tried to move it only caused pain. Holding back a scream she clenched his fist around the sword tighter. She could feel her asthma starting to act up as the air began to suffocate her. Suddenly there was a gust of violent wind. It filled her lungs. She gasped. A bright light flashed into her eyes, blinding her. When she opened her eyes she was on the floor wheezing heavily. Noticing Dimentio beside her who was struggling to stand she extended a shaking hand towards him.

Hearing her shortness in breath he looked at her and embraced her, careful to make sure to keep the blade from touching her.

"… Give up now while you have the chance, jester." The queen cooed.

"Why couldn't you go easy on me first?" Helen gasped out between her coughing.

"Helen, stay quiet and stay down… Breathe deeply…" Dimentio commanded her gently as he stood back up.

She slowly obeyed and tried to suppress the coughing.

Concerned he turned away from her and looked at the queen with a grimace.

The Shadow Queen smiled sweetly. "Say good night, _jester_."

"I don't think so…" He murmured to himself with a brief smile and vanished as a midnight purple fog filled the room.

After a few moments elapsed the smoke cleared. There was no sight of him anywhere…

The queen looked around warily. Then he reappeared beside her right hand and swung his sword into it. The Shadow Queen didn't even flinch. She gazed down at him with an evil smile which you make when you're about to kill an annoying fly which has been in your house for a week making you lose your sanity. In an instant she swatted him away and pulled the sword out easily like it was a toothpick. Dimentio stumbled back from the impact and steadied himself but then quickly lost it as his sword brushed against his side which torn open the rich attire. The sword dug its end into the wall and shook against the gravity. After trying to steady himself again he flew over to his sword and pulled it with some effort back out. As Dimentio turned back to face the dark queen he was knocked off his feet by her purple hand and flung him into midair. Before he could react she swatted him again like a child knocking down a column of building blocks. He skittered against the floor harshly. Being resilient he used the sword to lift himself back up and looked directly at her, glaring. Laughing the queen extended her hands towards him. As they came closer in the jester's mind her fingernails began to materialize into metal-scrapping claws. He shuddered and instantly backed up, pointing his sword ahead of him. Her hands then lunged at him. His eyes widened. Immediately he leaped back and gracefully landed on his toes a few yards away from the hands. Narrowing his eyes he ran forward and jumped. Like an experienced acrobat he flipped twice in the air and plunged down onto the queen's left hand. No blood oozed out of the wound. With effort he heaved the sword out of her hand and stared for a moment. There was no mark. While he wasn't looking the Shadow Queen's other hand charged at him and scraped his back. He yelled out in pain. Using the same hand she wacked him off her left hand. He thumped back onto the floor with his sword a few feet ahead of him. He gazed up at the queen with hate. He had to get rid of those hands quickly but he was only one person. He glanced over at the helpless girl who wasn't coughing as much now. She looked pale and fragile. Dimentio was surprised that the queen didn't do anything to her yet… Imagine of death flooded into his head. He shook his head violently to get rid of them. Snatching his sword he stood up again and faced the Shadow Queen.

"You know better not to try again, jester." The queen smirked. "Just give up now…"

"I'm not executing for you." he growled.

Helen squinted hard at both of them. Her eyesight was blurry from lack of air. She desperately wanted to help Dimentio. She tried to think through her pounding headache. Sluggishly she gazed around the room for anything that might get her mind into motion. She got onto her knees and slowly stood up. Already her legs trembled under her weight. For a second she looked over at the battle which was now getting more profound. Dimentio was still trying to defeat her hands but it was easier said than done. Every time he struck her with his sword she would not even wither. He was becoming an infuriating insect to her by now. She studied his face. He was beginning to get reckless and exhausted. He was using little sparks of magic whenever he hit her for more damage. Obviously it wasn't working out well. Helen bit her lip. She had no idea what she could do. Suddenly the world plunged into darkness again.

She tried to speak but no words escaped her lips. Then… there was a voice… an unfamiliar, pure female voice…

_**Remember why you were brought here, child… Remember the item…**_

'_T-the item?'_ She shook her head and her eyes opened back into reality. Dimentio was still fighting the Shadow Queen. What was the voice talking about?

Then she felt something smooth in her left hand. She gazed down and uncurled her fingers. The Ninja Star was in her possession! The pulse of its power flowed through her. Steadily she stood up and smirked at the queen as a plan formed into her mind. She held the Ninja Star tightly in her palm and ran towards them with her sword. She waited for the right moment to strike… Dimentio had the Shadow Queen's full attention which was perfect. The queen grabbed him with her fist and started to squeeze him. He desperately tried to gasp for air. With a small snarl Helen ran towards her other hand. As she ran she concentrated hard on her magic which slowly traveled to her sword.

"HEY QUEENIE!" She taunted with her sword raised high. Before the Shadow Queen could react Helen brought down the sword into her thumb.

The queen gave a yelp and released the jester. He hurtled towards the ground, eyes closed. Helen quickly headed towards him and caught him just in time. His mismatched eyes were wide now. He looked up at her surprised.

"You ok?" She inquired.

"Uh… y-yes…" He replied slowly. Carefully she set him on his feet. "H-how…?"

Smiling she held out the Ninja Star. Dimentio's eyes grew in fraction. He wanted to protest but couldn't find anything to say.

"How dare you!" The queen hissed angrily.

Helen turned towards her with a brave grin, "Ready to finish this, Dimentio?"

He paused, still in a state of shock then smiled, "Ready."

They held hands for a brief moment. The Ninja Star's magic traveled into Dimentio's sword. With that the battle began.

Gripping his magic-powered sword, the jester flew at the queen's right hand as Helen raced towards the other. With a growl the Shadow Queen raised the hundreds of deadly hands. The hands threw themselves at the two. Full of new energy Dimentio flew high into the air and thrust his sword into the hand of the queen. She gasped in pain. The multitude of hands dashed forward. The jester grinned and glided back up. He glanced over at Helen. She looked terrified of the hands and swatted recklessly at them with her sword. Taking pity he flew to her and picked her up by the arms. Startled she jerked her head up at her snatcher.

"Having trouble?" He asked flying through the arms of evil hands. "Remember what other magic abilities you have now."

"Don't start with me!" She yelled back at him with an uneasy smile. Clearly she was out of practice. With a gentle smile he lowered her down. Looking down she guided the sword across the queen's left hand fast. The Shadow Queen yelped and hissed at them. With her two damaged hands she made a mad grab for them. Gracefully Dimentio dodged her hands, his eyes sparkled. Suddenly lightning flashed in front of them. Dimentio halted sharply and nearly released Helen which would have made a huge mistake. Gritting her teeth she gazed over her shoulder at the mad queen. If looks could kill then both Dimentio and Helen would be long gone. Hastily he turned again to the queen and flew at her again. Helen began to deny herself as they drew closer and closer to the rabid queen. Lightning struck everywhere. Hands hurtled at them. It took some difficulties for Dimentio to stop and avoid being hit. Unexpectedly he dropped her. Helen let out a scream of horror as she plunged downward. Then he grabbed her hand which held her sword and with force drew his sword close to hers. She then realized what he was doing. Quickly they exchanged glances and nodded. With the power of the Ninja Star she transformed into a clone of him and went headlong into the queen's hand once again while Dimentio scarred the other. Without hesitating the two withdrew their swords and raced towards the queen herself! In one rapid motion Helen brought the Ninja Star to the sword's handle. Swiftly they turned dug the swords into the queen's form and slide it across. The Shadow Queen hollered out in agony. The hands below them slowly oozed back into the ground and vanished. Gradually the lightning ceased. Helen transformed back into herself and floated down to the floor. Dimentio followed slowly, his eyes on the dark queen. The queen glared coldly down at them.

"… This… isn't… finished…" She struggled out breathlessly.

"I think is…" Helen strolled over to her with a solemn gaze. Without looking she gave Dimentio a signal. He nodded slightly and took her up into the air again. The queen glowered at her, gridding her teeth. Helen held out the Ninja Star in front of her. She concentrated hard on the power of the star. Slowly the star began to glow. The queen sneered. Then without warning she tossed it to the Shadow Queen. The Ninja Star spiraled through the air and into the queen sending a powerful force through her. Light consumed the whole room. Gusts of air rushed at them and then…

Dimentio heard birds chirping and a brisk breeze brushing against his skin. He opened his eyes and laid there for a moment. The blue sky was before him. Unsure he sat up and looked around. He was… in the Mushroom Kingdom!

"Wh-what in all dimensions…?"

Suddenly there was a squeal of utter joy. Jumping out of his skin he stood up and whirled around. Helen was standing there, taking everything in. She ran around in a circle with her arms outstretched as if she wanted to embrace the air. The jester stared at her then he registered what was now around him. The kingdom looked exactly how it was before Dimentio took over. Everything was back to the way it was… A smile curled onto his lips. He flew to Helen and embraced her tightly. She jumped in surprise at this then grinned, returning the embrace.


	26. The Last Goodbye

Chapter 25

The Final Goodbye

The Red Hero glared down at the purple and black speckled ground of the Underwhere. He sat on the ridge of the fountain feeling completely broken. All around him the Heroes sat on the ground, their clothes were all torn from the explosion of Dimentio's attack.

Mario fumbled his damped red hat with his gloved fingers.

"Mario…" A voice whispered.

Slowly he looked up to see the princess with Toadsworth at her side who was muttering to himself. She leaned down and kisses his head comfortingly.

"Hey, um, lady," came a nasally voice from a Shayde.

Peach turned and looked down at it.

"Queen Jaydes wants to see you all…" It explained then sniffled.

Bowser grumbled, "Oh great, what does the old bat want…?"

Ignoring him Peach answered, "We'll come."

With that the Shayde turned and trotted off with the fallen heroes behind.

"Mario…?"

The red plumber glanced over his shoulder at his brother. Luigi limped over to him. He was still hurt no matter how many times he put himself in the healing fountain.

"Need some help?" He asked his harmed brother as he put his arms under his shoulders.

The Green Hero nodded and slowly they made their way after the group.

When they arrived at Queen Jaydes' palace two figures were standing next to her. A boy and girl. The jester and the One. The Red Hero's eyes widen.

"You!" He screamed.

The princess quickly caught Luigi before Mario dropped him. He raced towards Dimentio with complete hatred in his eyes. Thinking fast Helen stood in front of him and held him back.

"M-Mario, c-calm down!"s he urged, resisting him from trying to strangle the jester.

Dimentio glided to them calmly. He put a hand on the fumed hero and looked directly into his soul.

"Mario, just be calm… I'm done doing any harm to anyone..."

The plumber stared at him then his eyes narrowed, "How can I trust you…?"

"Mario," the Queen stepped forward, "they stopped the Shadow Queen and now all the villains are back in their prison."

The Heroes looked at the two in surprise.

"Now, how about we get all of you back up there? It's a beautiful day!" Helen smiled encouragingly.

There was no hesitation. The Queen of the dead smiled gently and waved her hand.

"You may now continue…" She said as a door with a star embroidered on it appeared next to them.

Helen turned to the Heroes who were now anxiously opening the door and rushing forward. She glanced back at Dimentio. Queen Jaydes was whispering something in his ear. He looked sad. When he looked at her he shared a fake smile and gestured towards the door.

"Dimentio, Is there a problem?" She asked.

"Problem? Of course not!" He replied with a simple grin. "Come, let's go."

She looked at him curiously as he dragged her with him through the door.

At once everything was going back to the way it was in the matter of days. Everyone moved back into their places. Dimentio gave Castle Bleck back into the hands of Nastasia, Mimi and O'Chucks and surprisingly didn't get beaten by Nastasia. Helen was a bit startled to hear this. Thinking that he did something wrong he was sure he would have gotten something worse in return. She shrugged it off and was happy he at least didn't get hurt. The Princess and Princes returned to their kingdoms in peace. For more surprising details Dimentio asked Helen to stay at the castle with him. Of course she agreed… after a while he started to get edgy.

Helen slowly opened the door ajar. He saw him pacing with his hands behind his back. He wore his grey jacket and casual black jeans and a T-shirt. He kept gazing over at his mask, picking it up, and then throwing it aside again.

She began to grow more and more concerned. She watched him for a while until she couldn't stand it which was a very short amount of time. Startling Dimentio she swung the door open and exclaimed, "Alright, Dimentio, I've had enough what's going on? Why are you acting like this?"

This sudden outburst made him tumble onto the floor. He sputtered out a few gibberish words then slowly stood up.

"Please, Dimentio, I want to know what's wrong…"

He stared at her with a sad expression then gazed downward. She placed a hand under his chin and lifted his head back to her.

"… Please… Tell me…"

"H-Helen…" He looked like he really wanted to say something but held his tongue.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" He explained calmly with a small smile.

"I-I know…" He hesitated then wrapped his arms around her. After a long pause he finally spoke, "….I have to go."

"Go?" Helen questioned confused.

"Yes… I have to go back… to the Underwhere."

Shocked she stared at him for a moment then began to laugh a bit uneasily. Dimentio looked at her gravely. Slowly she stopped and looked at him, "Y-you're… serious…?"

He nodded.

Tears came into her eyes. "Wh-why…?"

"If I don't… everything will probably collapse… I know this is breaking the fourth wall slightly but I must go in any cases…"

She embraced him tightly and cried into his shoulder. Keeping his emotionless countenance he continued, "You can finally return to your world too…"

Her eyes grew wide. Was that true? She wanted that desperately but she tightened the hug, not wanting to leave him.

"Helen, you know I don't like seeing you upset… Cheer up."

"… H-how can I cheer up w-when you're leaving…? And I'm leaving the most greatest thing that has ever happened to me…?" She stammered out between sobs.

"Everything will get better, Helen…" He said smiling. With a small effort he pulled away from her. "Just don't forget about me. Don't forget about all that has happened. Alright? No matter whom you meet. Or what happens. We'll be together."

Suddenly flickers of light surrounded him and his image began to fade.

"D-Dimentio! W-wait p-please!" She held him close to her.

"It'll be fine, my dear." He explained politely.

He lifted her head up and kisses her lips deeply.

With a bow and that charming smile he slowly faded away. Helen stood there for instant then… sparkles of began to whirl around her until she was enclosed in the light and vanished into thin air.

Helen blinked in the light of her room. Gazing around slowly she noting that… she was back in her own room. She looked outside… something seemed familiar. She glimpsed at her laptop, outside, then at her clock. _What happened when I was gone? Was I dreaming? Is it the same day I left?_

Her head started to pound with thoughts. Sluggishly she walked over to her bed and sat on the edge. "If it… was a dream…" Her face fell. "… I never died… Dimentio and I never kissed… We never saved… all worlds…"

Tears rolled down her cheeks. Her eyes gazed over at a purple and yellow paper ninja star on her dresser. Slowly she stood and stalked over and picked it up. She studied it like it was a frog being dissected. Furiously she threw it against the wall and sobbed loudly. When she should've heard a crash and a thud from the ninja star she heard a twang.

This caught her attention back to it and saw it sticking to the wall. Her eyes grew large. She ran to it and yanked it out. To prove her thoughts to be true she ran the star down her hand and pain instantly shocked her. Blood oozed out.

She looked at the ninja star again to see that it was now made of steel.

"… Oh my God… it was all real… Dimentio… actually loved me… he gave me that first kiss…" she broke into a grin and danced around, talking in a high-pitched excited tone. She collapsed onto her bed and cuddled the star and took another look at it. It was paper again. She glanced at her hand which was still bleeding.

"… I love you, Dimentio… I hope will meet again soon… I need to write this all done while it's still in my head!" She then stopped herself, "… First I need to clean my hand before mom notices anything unusual... crap I got blood on the bed."

And so after cleaning her hand she wrote the whole, immense adventure down onto her computer (with more to write in bonus chapters *wink*) to not forget of all the things that happened… She smiled brightly when she finished and whispered.

"I promised you, Dim, that I'll remember… and I always will… I'll story this story on a disk. And never forget about being with you. I love you so much…"

Then she closed her laptop.

_Finally! It's over! Celebrate! 8DD Anyway xD Now I think I should say what inspired me to write this much crap that I didn't think anyone would read XD It was actually an origami Ninja Star that I made with my mom. I choice those exact color because of Dimentio. And the star inspired all this. Amazing huh? XD Well thank you readers for actually coming this far and reading every chapter. Thank you so much for your time. Goodnight and goodbye -U- also please read, if you want, my other fanficts 3_


End file.
